Unexpected Nova
by MistyWaters1192
Summary: With technology as advanced as it is, the Federation is able to predict when a supernova will occur. Starships are often sent to monitor these events. What happens when a country doctor aboard the USS Enterprise visits a seemingly deserted planet, only to come across an entity that he never thought he would meet. What happens when he comes to observe an unexpected nova? McCoy/OC
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

Hello, all! This is my very first attempt to write a Star Trek fanfiction. Star Trek is such a huge part of who I am, and I am always very hesitant to write about what I love, because if I can't get the characters just right, I immediately write off what I wrote as trash. I am really my own worse critic. I'm not posting this series because I believe that it is good, or the characters are in character.

This story is all about me getting back into the swing of writing. I haven't written _anything in three years._ This is literally just something to get the gears turning again. As I write out this story, I find that I'm caring more and more about these characters.

Understand that this story is meant to stretch my muscles and see if I still possess the ability to tell a story. Any and ALL criticism is appreciated and welcome. There is nothing I want more than to improve on my own writing.

That said, I hope you enjoy the following story. Please read and review!

~~~~~~~~~- denotes passing of time or POV change

The _Enterprise_ was currently in orbit around a newly discovered M-class planet. Captain James Kirk sat on the Bridge of the Enterprise, listening to his Vulcan First Officer rattle off details about the planet obtained via scans.

"Scans show a wild array of terrain, from forestation to rocky mountain terrain. Air quality almost identical to that of Earth's. No clear indication of civilization present."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," said Kirk, nodding in Spock's direction, "It appears as if we have a bit of an interesting situation on our hands. A landing party will beam down to the planet to investigate."

Kirk pressed the comm button on his chair, "Kirk to McCoy".

"McCoy here," answered a slight southern drawl.

"Doctor McCoy, we are beaming down to the planet's surface. I'd like you and your best botanist to accompany us. Meet me in the transporter room."

"Acknowledged, Jim," responded McCoy.

"Spock," the captain stood up, "You're with me," he hit the comm button once again, "Mr. Scott, you have the con. Please report to the Bridge."

"Aye, Captain. On my way," said the thick Scottish brogue.

Arriving in the transporter room, Kirk found McCoy, and a young woman with vivid red hair and earth colored eyes. Her gaze met Kirk's and she smiled brightly, addressing the captain with a voice as vibrant as her hair.

"Lieutenant Sarah Shulter, reporting for duty, Captain. Doctor McCoy said you required a botanist, and I am the best on board."

"Lieutenant Shulter was top of her class, and even expanded farther into medical territory. She finds new healing properties in alien plant life more than anyone I've ever worked with," Bones praised, smiling at Shulter.

"Good to have you aboard, Lieutenant. Let's head down now," said Kirk.

The landing party of four stood on the transporter.

"Energize" Kirk said to the attendant.

The transporter hummed to life, and the landing party faded away.

When they rematerialized, McCoy exhaled the breath he had been holding. Years of using the transporter had not eased his anxiety about it. A man wasn't meant to have his molecules scattered through space like that. It just wasn't natural.

Spock had already begun scans of the surrounding, as had Shulter. Kirk was looking around. They had materialized in a dense forest with large wild-looking trees. Crosses between redwoods and willows, the trees loomed over the landing party, beautifully ominous in their size and delicacy. Shulter approached the nearest one, and scanned it, looking up into it's thick branches with delicate ends. A smiled played across her face.

"Marvelous," she whispered, leaning in and inhaling slowly. She detected the scent of pine. Her smile grew even wider, and she extracted several tubes to gather samples to bring back to the ship and analyze.

"Captain," Spock called, "I'm picking up strange blips of energy all around us."

"Cause?"

"Unknown at this time. As quickly as it appears, it vanishes. I will attempt to isolate it."

"Any risk to us?" asked Kirk.

"Not likely, Captain."

McCoy had wandered through some of the trees, leaving the other three behind. Squinting ahead, he could barely make out a brightness. As he approached it, he heard the familiar crashing sound of waves. "I'll be damned" he murmured to himself.

"Bones?" Kirk's voice was raised.

"Over here, Jim," McCoy answered over his shoulder, "And you are not gonna believe this!"

McCoy pushed forward, hearing the sound of his comrades footsteps close behind him. Before he knew it, he had stepped directly onto a sandy beach, the waves roaring, the wind whipping their hair about. McCoy breathed in deeply, tasting the saltiness in the air. Nothing like fresh air from the coastline to get the lungs open.

"A beach. With a forest this thick beside it?" Shulter collected samples of the sand at their feet, "Captain, I could stay here forever."

Kirk smiled knowingly. He, too, could stay awhile, "You'll have to content yourself with only an hour or so, Lieutenant."

They continued to explore, mapping out what the could. Farther down the coast, they could make out mountains. To the left seemed to be grassy plains. And Spock, consistent in his scans, insisted that a desert lay on the opposite side of the forest. The land blended seamlessly together. Trudging back into the forest, the landing party began to separate. Kirk kept a watchful eye on each of his crew members.

"Captain," Spock approached Kirk, scanner in hand, "I find it…most unusual that we have not encountered any animal life. There is no indication that animals have ever existed here. Yet a perfect ecosystem exists, one that could support a large variety of animal species."

"I agree, Spock," said Kirk, looking around at the trees, their dangling leaves swaying too and fro in the soft breeze, "It's unsettling. I-"

"Captain!" Shulter cried.

Kirk and Spock wheeled around. And, floating at eye level, was a slightly pulsating orb of light. The crew froze. Spock scanned the orb. As he did so, the light flickered, and drew closer to the Vulcan. It shone with slight colors, the way crystal shines in light.

"Captain, it is emitting the same energy the scanners could not identify before."

"What is it, Spock?" asked Kirk quietly.

"I do not have enough information, at present, to logically speculate."

"Spock," McCoy had approached from behind the orb, "It reacted when you scanned it."

"I, too, noticed that, Doctor," the science officer said softly.

"Back away from it, Spock," McCoy said, a little louder than he meant to. The orb darted back so fast, it started McCoy. He stumbled backward, as the light hung in front of him, glowing softly. It swayed as it hovered, left to right.

"It responds to sounds," Spock said, keeping his voice low, "Fascinating. Doctor, do not move. We will attempt to draw the entity away."

"Mm-hmm," McCoy hummed. The entity was so close to McCoy that it responded to his soft mm-hmm with a humming sound. It glowed brighter momentarily, then reverted back to a soft glow.

Spock raised an eyebrow. Then, he took a chance, "We will not harm you."

Immediately, the orb flew back, whipping around Spock's head, and stopping in front of the Vulcan. McCoy let out the breath he had been holding, and began to approach Spock and the Captain again, motioning for Shulter to stay where she was.

"You are in no danger," Spock continued.

The orb flickered, and circled Spock's head once more. It drew closer, then there were numerous bright lights in the treetops, all moving in a frenzy, but keeping their distance. The orb at their level dimmed considerably. McCoy noted that it almost seemed to…cower. Another orb, much larger than the first, spiraled down, as the smaller orb drew away from it. The larger orb was a deep blue. It flashed menacingly. The smaller orb flickered as the larger one circled it. The smaller one grew dimmer, and McCoy felt its fear.

"Leave it alone!" McCoy shouted.

The blue orb grew bright and bore down on the doctor. The smaller orb darted forward, hovering in front of McCoy, trying to make itself brighter. The blue orb halted. Then, it dimmed and rose back into the treetops. The lights faded until only the original was left. The orb of light drifted away from McCoy and flickered rapidly. McCoy could still sense the fear, but he couldn't explain why it was there. Spock had moved toward McCoy and now stood beside him. Kirk let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"You're safe now," McCoy said to the orb. The orb continued to shudder and flicker.

"Doctor, it does not understand. I would not be surprised if it could not comprehend anything we said to it. I had already stated that the entity was safe."

"That may be Spock," McCoy said, "But maybe it can respond to sounds and feelings."

"Indeed? That is a possibility, considering it responded vibrantly to your emotional outburst," Spock gazed quizzically at the orb.

"You're safe now," McCoy repeated. Then, he drew breath and let out a long sigh of relief that he accompanied with a soft hum. The orb grew bright, then dimmed slowly as it hummed back in the same way. The orb floated closer to McCoy, and, without thinking, the doctor raised a hand to touch the entity.

"Doctor!" Spock warned, grabbing McCoy's hand, and at that moment, the orb made contact with them both. There was a blinding flash of bright dazzling light. Both McCoy and Spock were on the ground.

"Spock! Bones!" Kirk rushed to his fallen friends, turning each of them over. Spock's eyes opened and he sat up. McCoy groaned and opened his eyes, shaking his head to clear it. "Are you two alright?"

"I am uninjured, Captain," Spock said, steadily.

"M'alright, Jim. Just surprised."

"What were you thinking, Bones? We don't know what that thing is. You could've been killed," Kirk eyed his chief medical officer critically.

"I don't know, I-" McCoy glanced over Kirk's shoulder, and his eyes widened, "Jim…"

Kirk turned. There, in the middle of the forest floor, was a naked woman. She was lying face down on the floor, in a semi-fetal position, black hair covered her face from view. Shulter had approached the three men, and the four of them stared at the woman. McCoy got to his feet and made to walk over to the woman, but Jim grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Let go of me, Jim," said McCoy.

"Bones, we don't know who or what she is."

"We do know that she needs help, and I'll be damned if I let you stand in the way. I'm a doctor, damnit, so unless you plan on knocking me out, you can stay out of it."

Kirk sighed as McCoy knelt beside the woman. Always thinking about his patients.

"Jim, give me something to cover her up with," McCoy said. Kirk called up to the Enterprise, and had a blanket beamed down. McCoy covered the woman, then laid a cautious hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle shake and withdrawing his hand, "Can you hear me, darlin'?"

She stirred, and her head raised slightly off the ground. She tried to push herself up on shaking arms. McCoy made to help her, but at his touch, she gasped and tried to stand, but her legs shook violently, and she fell the ground, the blanket falling underneath her. She began to back away, the dark hair hiding her face.

"Easy now, we aren't gonna hurt you. You're safe," McCoy assured her, inching forward in a crouch.

The woman froze at the word "safe". She took a shaky breath, and hummed out the way McCoy had done with the orb. McCoy's eyes widened.

"Jim…She's the orb," McCoy whispered.

"Beam back to the Enterprise," Kirk addressed Shulter, "And let sickbay know we are bringing in a patient."

"Aye, sir," Shulter said softly, pulling out her communicator and indicating she was ready for beam up. Once she had dematerialized, McCoy addressed the woman.

"You are safe," he repeated.

"S…Sa-fe…" the woman repeated in a slight southern drawl.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now, can you look at me, darlin'?"

The woman drew her knees up to her chest, the blanket uselessly lying beneath her. She raised her head and looked at the doctor. And he found his owns eyes staring back at him. Kirk inhaled sharply. The woman turned at the noise, her hair shifting aside slightly to reveal a set of pointed ears. McCoy gaped at her. Spock's eyebrows were in danger of being lost in his hair. McCoy swallowed.

"My name is Leonard McCoy."

She tilted her head to the side, "Le…Le…"

"Len-nerd" McCoy sounded it out slowly.

"Len-nerd" she repeated.

"That's right," McCoy smiled and put a hand on his chest, "Leonard."

She reached out and touched McCoy's chest, "Leonard."

She shivered, the slight breeze causing goose bumps to erupt on her skin.

"There is a blanket beneath you," McCoy said, indicating the cloth.

The woman shifted to her right, and McCoy grabbed the blanket and draped it over her. She instinctively drew it close to her.

"Can you stand?" he nodded, demonstrating.

She attempted to stand, but her legs shook like a newborn babes, and McCoy caught her before she crumpled. She leaned gratefully against the doctor's support. She sighed.

"Captain, I want to get her back to the ship," McCoy said, brushing her hair back to see those pointed ears again. "I need to know what's going on here."

"Agreed, Bones, but I'm taking every precaution. We still don't know what she is," Kirk reiterated.

"Doctor," Spock was still gazing at the woman, "I would like your permission to study the tests you run on this entity. I am…curious as to what has occurred."

McCoy nodded, his attention on the woman, who was gazing at him with those bright blue eyes.

"Kirk to Enterprise," Kirk said into his communicator, "Four to beam up."

McCoy held the woman tightly to comfort her as she gasped. He didn't think that the transporting would unsettle her. He gripped her shoulder with one hand and held her close with the other, his thumb stroking her shoulder in a comforting way. She closed her eyes, and held her breath.

When she opened them again, she found herself not surround by trees, but by unfamiliar structures.

"Welcome," said Captain Kirk, "To the U.S.S. Enterprise."


	2. Chapter 2: What's in a Name?

Here is chapter two, a little later than I intended. I want to try to post weekly, that's my goal.

I also must apologize for the way POV (Point Of View) will kind of jump around from person to person. I kinda like to be in all the character's heads at once, and it's really hard for me to remember how to stick with one. As time goes on, I'll probably talk more and more through my OC's POV. If it's not my OC's, then it's more than likely McCoy's. But I know how jarring that can be when a writer jumps from POV to POV without giving the reader a heads up. I go back and re-read and try to add the (~~~~~~~~~) wherever I can see a POV jump. That way it isn't as jarring. If you see one that I don't see, please let me know. Again, any criticism is welcome.

~~~~~~~~~- denotes a POV Change

Chapter 2: What's in a Name?

Down in sickbay, the woman was sitting on the bio-bed, eyes darting around curiously. She was dressed in some spare white clothes. McCoy was the only other person in the room. The captain had sent a security team to stand outside of sickbay, and Spock was in the next room, giving McCoy a moment alone with the woman. He approached her, holding a scanner in his hand. From what he was seeing, it wasn't just her ears that were Vulcan-esque. Her heart was in the same place as Spock's. Her blood was red, as a human's. Her eyes sparkled brightly, seeming to emit a subtle glowing light.

"Let's start out basic, okay?" McCoy said, "Do you have a name?"

"Name?" she asked. Her vocal responses were getting better. McCoy noted that she could repeat things easily, and he was almost certain that she had a basic understanding of what he said.

"Your name," McCoy put a hand on his chest, "Leonard."

Her eyes sparkled and she smiled, "Leonard," then her eyes clouded, and, to McCoy's amazement, they changed to the deep brown of Spock's, "No name," she murmured.

"That's okay, darlin'," McCoy said, "We can come up with one for you."

She smiled again, her eyes jumped back to blue, and she put her hand on McCoy's. He, for an instant, felt her emotions, her gratitude.

"Now," McCoy smiled back, grasping her hand in his gently, "You seem very healthy. I think the most important to get your communication skills up so that you can convey what you are thinking. You can stay in here," he pulled the monitor next to the bed in front of her, and turned it on. The computer began running a program to help educate her. She watched it eagerly, her eyes dancing. He noted that, as she focused, her eyes turned to the dark brown of Spock's once again. McCoy raised an eyebrow. Then, he left her to join Spock in the next room. The Vulcan was standing over the computer, running over the woman's blood tests.

"Fascinating," Spock said, "Her blood has Vulcan properties. But is, for the most part, human."

"That's not all, Spock. Her eyes change color. From blue to brown. They glow. And I think," McCoy ran his hand through his hair, staring over his shoulder, "I think she may even have telepathic abilities."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Fascinating. I would be greatly interested to observe these abilities for myself."

McCoy shook his head, holding up a hand, "Not tonight, Spock. The poor girl's been through a lot."

"Doctor, if she is indeed telepathic, she may not understand that she has the ability to influence others. Or perhaps she does, and will use that ability against us."

"I understand that. I also know that it's been an overwhelming day for her. As Chief Medical Officer, it is my duty to see to the physical and mental health of everyone aboard this ship. This includes her now. You'll have to wait."

McCoy's classic glare was aimed at the Vulcan, who nodded, stating, "Very well, Doctor. Tomorrow evening at 2200 hours."

McCoy nodded.

"If you'll excuse me, Doctor. I must return to the bridge."

McCoy nodded again. Spock turned and left sickbay, the doors gliding shut behind him. Sighing McCoy took some time and filled out a medical chart about this Jane Doe. He noted everything he had seen, including how she came to exist in a humanoid body. He stared at the computer, going over the report again and again, trying to make sense of it. How could an entity go from a singular ball of energy into a humanoid? McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose. He was in awe of this woman's existence. And those eyes… Those eyes may have the same properties as himself and Spock's, but the glow. The _life_ that these eyes had. The light was heart-stopping. He looked at the time, and jumped. He had been in his office for over an hour. Getting to his feet, he made his way back to the woman. McCoy strode back into the next room, where he found the woman staring critically at the screen, her eyes the deep brown of Spock's.

"You have only an 8-liter jug and a 3-liter jug. Both containers are unmarked, but are precisely the quantities specified. You need exactly 4 liters of water. Explain how you can get 4 liters of water." the computer stated.

McCoy raised an eyebrow. He could have sworn he set up the computer for elementary level questions, mainly language based. He moved forward to change the setting again, but stopped as the woman spoke, "Fill the three liter jug three times, each time pouring the three liter jug into the eight liter jug. Once the eight liter jug is full, you will be left with one liter in the three liter jug. Empty out the full eight liter jug. Pour the remaining water in the three liter jug into the eight liter jug. Then fill up the three liter jug, dumping the water into the eight liter jug. This will give you four liters, precisely."

McCoy's jaw dropped. This was farther along than he expected her to be. When they had had to reeducate Uhura after contact with Nomad, it had taken her an hour to say a word. This woman was clearly intelligent, and picked up concepts rapidly.

"Correct," the computer responded.

Her eyes flashed blue in delight, faded to brown, then back to blue when she looked up and saw McCoy.

"Leonard!" she cried, smiling, "Hello."

The grin might have split his face in half. Her emotions were infectious, "Hello! I see you've got a grasp of language alright."

"It is interesting," she said, "On my planet, we have no need for words. We communicate through light. I know that may seem impossible, but it made sense. We are formless entities, unable to hold physical shape for very long. I have not yet mastered this way of communication, but I can now communicate with you."

Her voice took the same cadence as Spcok's, but the slight southern drawl that emerged was McCoy's.

"Well, that's good to hear!" McCoy beamed at her, "I'm glad that everything is working to your liking. But, you know, it is getting mighty late. We should probably turn in."

"Turn in? Turn into what?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

McCoy grinned, "It's an expression. It means to rest. To go to sleep."

"Sleep?"

"Yes," McCoy sat down beside her on the biobed, "Sleep is what we need to function. It recharges us."

"We have no need for sleep," she said simply, "We simply exist. We have no need for rest."

McCoy raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe I've ever heard of a species that didn't need to rest now and again. You have no time where you just…stop functioning, and rest? Where you dream?"

"Dream?" she continued to look confused, "I do not know what dreams are, Leonard. We do not stop functioning. We exist. When we finally feel tired, we…" she struggled, trying to find the right word for it, "We dim. We fade. Forever."

"You mean you stop living?" McCoy asked, horrified.

"We cease to exist. We fade into nothing," she clarified. She stated it so matter-of-factly that McCoy had to wonder if she had ever seen any of those entities fade away.

"Well, when you exist like this, your body will need rest. Our bodies can't function without rest. We need it to survive. It's how we keeping going, day to day," McCoy smiled, "So, I'll speak with the Captain about getting you some quarters."

She nodded, then placed her hand on McCoy's. He felt a surge of emotion that was not his own. An overwhelming sense of gratitude engulfed him, and he drew in a quick breath. Her eyes twinkled like starlight, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Leonard. I truly appreciate all that you have done for me. I cannot wait to learn about you."

McCoy nodded, "It was no trouble at all."

Getting to his feet, he walked to the comm and pressed a button. The bosun whistle sounded, "McCoy to Kirk."

"Kirk here."

"Jim, I need to know where you want our guest settled for the evening," McCoy said, smiling at the woman, who smiled back.

"Of course, Bones. I'll be down in sickbay as soon as possible."

McCoy raised an eyebrow, "You know, Jim, I know the ship as well as anyone. I could show her to her room."

"I will meet you in sickbay, Bones."

McCoy stared, then, "Acknowledged." and shut off the comm.

"You look troubled."

"It isn't like Jim to be so…vague."

"Jim?" she asked, "Which one was Jim?"

McCoy looked at her, "He's the Captain. The one in the gold shirt."

"Ah. I see. He is the leader, is he not? I am certain he wishes to ascertain my threat level to that of his ship and crew."

"Be that as it may, he doesn't usually escort people to their quarters," McCoy shook his head.

So, they waited for Kirk to arrive. McCoy was dying to ask about her life as an entity of light. But he didn't want to overwhelm her. So, instead, he talked about something else.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" he asked.

She looked back at the computer, "No."

"Not even a tiny idea?" he asked.

"No," she repeated, "We had no use for names. Everyone felt different, so there was no need to have names at all. I do not know where to begin."

"Well, that's alright. I'm sure it'll come to you, darlin'."

Her eyes snapped back to him, "What does that mean? Darlin'?"

McCoy laughed, "Sorry about that. It's a term of endearment."

"Is that a name? Am I Darlin'?" she asked.

"No, no," McCoy shook his head, "It's just a word that means that I am fond of you. It's not your name."

"I see…" she thought for a moment, eyes churning from blue to brown and back again, "The Captain called you 'Bones'. Is that a term of endearment?"

"Sort of," McCoy said, " 'Bones' is my nickname. It's what the Captain calls me. He and I have been friends for a long time."

"A nickname?"

"Yeah, a nickname is sorta like a term of endearment, but it's not really. It's hard to explain the difference."

"Perhaps there is no difference, in a way."

"Perhaps you're right," he said.

The sickbay doors opened, and Kirk stepped in. He strode over to McCoy and the woman.

"Hello. I'm Captain James T. Kirk. I hope Bones has been taking good care of you."

She smiled, "Yes, Captain. Leonard has taken very good care of me, and has been exceedingly kind. I am the orb of light that you encountered on the planet's surface."

"Do you…have a name?" asked the captain.

"No. Not yet. We have no need of names on the planet."

"I'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's alright."

"Not tonight, Jim," McCoy said suddenly.

"Bones, I can't have her running around the ship without knowing why she is here."

"I understand that, Jim, but the girl has been through a lot today. Can't you question her tomorrow? After a good night's sleep?"

"I have only a few questions that I need answered now. The rest can wait," Kirk looked at McCoy, "I won't overwhelm her, Bones."

McCoy nodded, reluctantly. The woman looked at McCoy, then Kirk, then back at McCoy, "I appreciate your concern, Leonard, but the Captain does have valid misgivings about my presence. I do not mind."

McCoy nodded again, crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall, watching the two beings interact. Kirk stood in front of the woman.

"I need to know how you came to be here. How did you go from an energy mass to a being with a body?"

She thought, eyes darkening as she contemplated, "I…do not know, Captain. It is difficult to explain. Essentially, as I was, as long as I desired to exist, I could continue to exist. I have lived for thousands of years. I am considered to be very young. There are entities that have lived for eons. They have watched space and time progress since the beginning. But to explain that, to explain what that is, it is nearly impossible. I, myself, am not sure what happened. I made contact with Leonard and…" she glanced at McCoy, who said, "Spock."

"And Spock," she continued, "And everything was pulled apart and put together. I felt as if I was collapsing, and simultaneously exploding. There are no words to describe what transpired."

Kirk licked his lips and nodded, "You said that you could exist as long as you desired it. Are your people immortal?"

"I suppose that would be true. However, I have seen the essence of beings fade away. They grow dim. They decide they do not wish to exist any longer. They fade away and then, they are gone. Few choose to exist eternally. There are only two entities I know of that have been in existence since the beginning. Moreover, they are the quietist and dimmest on the planet. They do not convey much unless absolutely necessary. Most choose to end their own existence once they feel they have experienced enough. It is our way."

Kirk nodded, brow furrowed, "What about sickness? Disease? Are they present?"

"Yes. The desire to stop existing. That is a sickness."

"I don't understand. You just stated that your people choose to end their lives. If it is a choice, it cannot be a disease."

She sighed, her dark eyes churning, "I do not know how to explain it, Captain. It is both a choice, and a disease. Do you understand?"

Kirk sighed, "I don't."

She frowned, "I am sorry, Captain. I wish I could be clearer."

"It's alright. We'll figure it out later. I only have two more questions for you. Is that alright?"

"Of course, Captain."

"Why is it that you look like Spock and Bones?" asked Kirk.

"Hmm. I cannot say for certain, but I believe that it is because I must have used some of their essence to create a physical form. But I did not doing knowingly. It was reflexive. Instinct. I latched onto what I perceived to be solid. And so, here I am." She shook her head, "I know this is confusing, Captain, believe me, it is confusing for myself as well. But I am telling the truth."

"Jim, I think that's enough for tonight," McCoy said, pushing himself from the wall.

"Just one last question, Bones, I swear."

Kirk turned to look at McCoy. McCoy sighed, and waved a hand in the air with a 'go-ahead' gesture. Kirk faced the woman, who looked at him, her eyes fading to that bright blue once again.

"Down on the planet, a larger entity confronted you. What happened there?" he asked.

The girl bit her lip, and looked at McCoy before glancing toward a point slightly over Kirk's shoulder, refusing to meet the captain's gaze, "It was meant as a warning. He was warning me against becoming this, against making contact. He wished to frighten you and the others. He wanted me to reconsider my fascination with you. I refused. And he left."

McCoy noted the change in her behavior. He knew she wasn't telling them everything. And he knew that Kirk knew it, too. Kirk stared at her, then nodded, "Alright. We can continue in the morning. I'm sure we'll have more questions for you, then. Bones, you can escort her to quarters. There are a few available places on deck 4."

"I'd be delighted," said McCoy.

"Security will continue to be posted until I've conferred with Spock," Kirk said firmly.

McCoy started to protest, but the woman stopped him, "It is alright, Leonard. It is only natural. I would be surprised if the captain behaved any other way."

Kirk gave her a small smile, "Thank you. I will see you tomorrow, and we will continue this then."

"Of course, Captain. I look forward to it," she stood up and extended a hand to the captain.

Kirk raised an eyebrow. Apparently, Spock's desire for minimal contact was not embedded within her. He grasped her hand, and his eyes widened. McCoy noted the hitch. He wondered if Kirk was experience the same flood of emotion that he had earlier on. Nodding to the woman, then to McCoy, Kirk left.

"Well, let's get a move on. I'm sure you're sick of the sickbay," McCoy joked.

"Everything is new to me, Leonard. I find it all very fascinating," she said honestly.

McCoy fought the urge to roll his eyes. Another person who used "fascinating". She said it just as Spock does, too. McCoy smiled, offered his arm and said, "May I escort you to your quarters?"

"Yes, Leonard," she rested a hand lightly on his arm. McCoy felt delighted at her very presence. He walked with her out of sickbay and headed toward deck 4.

Upon arriving, McCoy showed her how to lock her door, how to use the comm system, how to access the Enterprise's library, and where everything was.

"Now, do you need anything else before I leave you?" McCoy asked.

"No, I believe you have done more than enough for me. Thank you, Leonard," she said.

"Alright. If you need anything, just let me know."

She smiled warmly, her eyes glowing. She stepped toward Leonard, looking up at him.

"You have done so much for me. More than you know. Thank you."

He returned the smile, "You are more than welcome."

He turned to leave.

"Good-bye, Leonard."

He looked back at her, "It's not 'good-bye', darlin'. It's not forever. It's just 'goodnight'."

Her eyes sparkled brightly, and McCoy marveled at how expressive and explosive those eyes were. Then, it hit him.

"You taking suggestions for a name?" he drawled.

"Yes, if you have one," she said.

"What about Nova?"

"Nova…" she murmured, "Why Nova?"

"Well, a super nova is a huge explosion, brighter than anything in the universe. And you were an orb of light. And you carry that light behind your eyes. So…Nova."

She smiled, "I like it. I shall be Nova."

His heart leapt, "Then, goodnight, Nova."

"Goodnight, Leonard."


	3. Chapter 3: Lullabies and Telepaths

/-indicates mindmeld

Chapter 3: Lullabies and Telepaths

McCoy awoke earlier than he usually did next morning, and, after getting ready, left his quarters to meet with Nova. He knew she did know the layout of the ship and would need help getting around. As much as he would like to give her a tour, he had responsibilities, and his shift started in a few hours. He entered the turbo lift and headed for Deck 4. The doors slid open and McCoy walked down the corridor, coming to the security team standing outside Nova's door. He cleared his throat, and the two crewmen looked at one another, then stepped aside. He knocked on the door.

"Enter," said Nova.

McCoy stepped inside the moment the doors slid open, and was greeted by a very warm room. Nova was sitting beside the computer, and McCoy knew at once that she probably had spent all night there.

"Good-mornin', darlin'," he smiled at her.

"Good-morning, Leonard," she replied, returning his smile.

Nova shut off the computer system and stood up, "I hope you do not mind, I changed the atmosphere settings without asking. If you would prefer, I will change them back."

"These are your quarters. You set the atmosphere to whatever you find comfortable."

"Are your settings the same as mine?"

"No, mine are a tad bit cooler. But Spock keeps his quarters warm. On his planet, the heat is intense and the air is thinner than your planet."

"Would you like me to alter the settings so that you may be more comfortable?"

"I wouldn't dream of it. You keep your quarters the way you want them."

Her eyes danced, "Thank you, Leonard."

"Did you sleep at all, Nova?" he asked, using her adopted name. He could feel her delight; he could have sworn he even felt the way her heart leapt at the use of her name.

"No," she said, "I have never needed sleep."

"Our bodies need rest. Even if you are part Vulcan, Vulcan's sleep, too. They can do without it for a lot longer than a human can, but they need it."

She stepped up to him, her eyes sparkling blue, "I feel fine. You could examine me, if you are concerned. But I feel fine."

McCoy pursed his lips, then sighed, "If you say that you're alright, then I'll let it slide. But I need you to try to get some sleep tonight, alright? It's not natural to not sleep. At least for a humanoid."

"Okay. I shall endeavor to do so," she beamed at him. She bit her lip, looking away, then looked up at him, "Would it be alright if I explored the ship today?"

"As much as I would love to say 'have at it!', that decision is not mine to make. The Captain is the one who will determine what will be okay for you to do. In fact, he did want to continue his conversation from last night. We could meet him on his way to the Bridge, if you are up for it," he smiled, knowing what her answer would be.

"Yes! I would love that!"

"Well, then," again he held out his arm to her, "Shall we?"

"We shall," she linked her arm in his softly. The moment her hand was laid on his arm, he felt warmth spread through his entire being. Giddiness shuddered through him, and his heart seemed to fly in his chest. Nova gasped, and withdrew from him, staring.

"Did you feel that?" she asked softly.

"Did you?" he asked, noting how her eyes were flashing from brown to blue as her mind raced.

"I…I felt something. I felt my own thoughts, my emotions, and some that did not belong to me. But I had not felt that while being a humanoid. It was common as an orb of light; it was how we conveyed our entities to one another. I had not expected to experience it as I am now."

"It's not that far out of the ordinary, as far as ordinary can be. Vulcans have telepathic abilities. Spock was actually going to speak with you tonight about it," he put a hand on her shoulder and felt her emotions churning within her.

She nodded, still looking wary, and took another step back out of his grasp, "I would prefer not to make contact with another being until I can sort out why it is occurring. I apologize."

"You don't have to apologize to me. Spock will be able to help you. Come on," said the doctor, "Let's see if we can't catch the Captain."

The pair headed down to the cafeteria, followed by security, and found the captain sitting at a table with Spock. Both were engrossed in a game of three dimensional chess. McCoy and Nova approached them just as Spock made a final move.

"Checkmate, Captain," he said.

Kirk sighed, "And I thought I had you this time." He looked around. "Bones! And our guest. What can we do for you?"

"Captain," Nova stepped forward, "I wanted to know if you had any more questions for me."

"Not at the moment. Spock tells me he plans to meet with you at 2200 hours tonight. I said, why wait till then? Could we meet at 2000 hours in sickbay?"

"I would be delighted, Captain," Nova inclined her head.

"Have you decided on a name for yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, I have," she smiled, "Leonard came up with the idea, and I thought that it was a nice choice. My name is Nova."

"That is a beautiful name," said Kirk, "Then, Nova, allow me to introduce you to Mr. Spock, my First Officer."

Nova faced Spock, and nodded, "A pleasure, Mr. Spock. I am Nova."

"Indeed. An…interesting name choice. I look forward to our meeting this evening," Spock's eyes lingered on the distance between McCoy and Nova, and then his eyes met hers. She locked onto his gaze with her own, and inhaled sharply. She could feel her own mind reaching out for the Vulcan's, whose fingers twitched on the table. She could feel the barriers around his mind hold her back gently, and she broke eye contact, facing the ceiling, breathing rather heavily, "I am…sorry, Commander. I did not mean to…"

Her hands were shaking slightly as she attempted to control herself. McCoy reached out for her, but she held up a trembling hand and shook her head.

"What happened? Spock?" Kirk turned to his science officer.

"She definitely possesses telepathic abilities, Captain. And I believe she is only now becoming aware of how powerful they are. It seems that she cannot control it, and her consciousness is reaching out for contact. Whether consciously or not, she is aware that I have telepathic abilities, and she is attempting to touch another's mind."

"Why haven't Bones and I felt these affects?" asked Kirk.

"I have, Jim," said McCoy, staring at Nova, whose hands continued to shake. She hugged herself, attempting to breathe slowly. "But not to the extent Spock says. It's brief."

"That is because I believe that, even now, she is holding back with everything she has," Spock said quietly, "She does not wish to overwhelm anyone. It is a difficult struggle to maintain, particularly if one does not have the training necessary to cope with it. Even now, I am aware of her emotions."

McCoy nodded. He, too, could feel her fear; he could feel her drowning in a desperate attempt to stay afloat, "Can she feel what we feel, Spock?"

"I believe she can. I believe that this confined way of existing is difficult for her, so that, even without outside stimuli, her own internal state is too much."

"Suggestions, Spock?" Kirk glanced at Nova, whose eyes were now closed.

"I suggest she return to her quarters. Food can be brought to her, but she is clearly overwhelmed being around so many other people," Spock rose from his seat, his eyes on Nova.

Taking a steadying breath, she opened her eyes, but did not make eye contact, "I am…alright, Commander. You are correct," she took another deep breath, "in the fact that I am overwhelmed. I am used to this feeling of vastness, but I did not expect other beings to be so…" she struggled to find the right word, "…luminous? Does that make sense?"

"In a way," acknowledged Spock.

"And while I am used to the vastness, I am not used to it being contained. I existed as the air did. Everywhere, all at once," her eyes never left the ceiling.

"I suggest, Doctor, that you return her to her quarters," Spock said, "Until I am able to return with her to assist."

"Spock, is she a danger to anyone?" Kirk asked.

McCoy shot the captain a reproachful look, "Jim, she'd never-"

"Yes, Captain," she said, her hands shaking again, "There is no telling how I will continue to react. But it…" she drew a shakey breath and spoke through gritted teeth, "…it is impossible for me to control this…It comes in waves and I cannot stop it."

McCoy felt so helpless. Again, he reached for her, and again she shook her head.

"Get her back to her room. We'll clear the deck temporarily. Spock, you and I will see if Scotty is available after his routine engine check. He will take over on the Bridge along with Lieutenant Shulter. We will meet Bones in Nova's quarters."

Spock nodded, "Understood." He strode out of the room to fetch Lieutenant Shulter. Kirk walked over to the com, and hit it, "Attention, this is the captain speaking. Any crewmen on deck 4 will temporarily vacate the entire deck immediately until further notice. Nothing to be concerned with, just precautionary measures. Kirk out." Kirk turned to McCoy, "Get her out of here, Bones. Stay with her. I'll get Doctor Galen to cover for you in sickbay."

McCoy nodded, and walked toward Nova, whose eyes were closed again, "Nova? Darlin', I'm gonna take you back to your room now, okay?"

She nodded, exhaling slowly. He stood behind her.

"Turn around, darlin'," he said, quietly, "And just follow the sound of my voice. I'll let you know of any turns we may come upon, alright?"

Again, she nodded, her arms around herself again, her fingernails digging into her own flesh. McCoy kept up a steady stream of soothing words, directing her when she needed prompting. They arrived at her room, and the door slid open. The pair stepped inside, security leaving them per Kirk's orders to evacuate. McCoy had led her to the bed. She sat on the edge of it, still looking at the ceiling. McCoy drew up a chair right in front of her. He couldn't help but feel slightly helpless. He was a doctor. He even studied psychology. Hell, he'd become almost an expert in the psychological effects one can suffer from being in space too long. He should be able to help her cope, even if he wasn't a telepath.

"Nova, look at me," he said softly.

She shook her head, "I do not think…that is wise…"

He could feel her struggling, and he hated it.

"This is all new to you. Let me help," McCoy reached out again, but she drew back.

"Leonard…I do not wish to…" she let the sentence hang in the air, unsure of how her abilities would affect him.

"I'm a doctor, and I say that you need some help. Just take my hand, alright?" he drawled, "You'll be fine. I promise."

She hesitated, then reached out with a trembling hand, bringing her gaze down to meet the doctor's. Her eyes seemed rather wet, and McCoy noted the light flickering in them. She was not just afraid. She was terrified. McCoy reached out one last time, and Nova did not draw away. She grasped his hand firmly, gasping and shaking as her emotions flooded into him and vice versa. McCoy gasped, too. Her panic was overwhelming. He felt as though he was falling, hurtling through space with no indication of when it would end, wondering when he would inevitably break once he landed. He could hear a rushing in his ears. She tried to pull away from him, but he held onto her hand with his left, and placed his right hand on her neck, thumb on her cheek. He began to rub his thumb back and forth, while squeezing her hand firmly. He breathed in and out slowly and steadily. She mimicked his breathing, placing her free hand on top of his hand. As slow as dripping molasses, McCoy could feel her panic fading. He struggled to find a way to distract her.

"I'll bet you never heard of a lullaby before," he murmured.

She shook her head, closing her eyes slowly as she breathed in and out.

"Well, there's this one and I think it suits you. Lullabies are little songs that we usually sing to children to ease their fears. It's about light. If you'd like, I could play it for you on the computer."

He made to stand and let go, but she tightened her grip on both of his hands, her panic rising. _Please don't leave me_. Her voice echoed inside his head, and his eyes widened.

"I'm right here, Nova. I'm not goin' anywhere," he said.

She inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly, "Sing it?"

"What?"

"Sing it…please?" she asked.

"Well…" McCoy nodded, "Alright, but let me just say that I tried to spare you this horrible fate. Me singing, I mean."

She managed a small smile, and McCoy grinned. He took a breath and began to sing.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are."

Her smile widened slightly, and he continued,

"When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon, then you show your little light. Twinkle, twinkle all the night. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are."

Her panic was fading faster now, and her emotions were being reeled in. McCoy no longer felt her panic within himself. The whole time, his eyes never left hers.

"Then the traveler in the dark, thanks you for your tiny spark. He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are."

She had started to hum along with him, her voice melodically breath-taking. McCoy kept singing softly to her, his thumb caressing her cheek gently.

"In the dark blue skies you keep, and often through my curtains peep. For you never shut your eye, till the sun is in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."

The hand he held was relaxing, and no longer shaking.

"As your bright and tiny spark, lights the traveler in the dark. Though I know not what you are. Twinkle, twinkle little star."

"Twinkle, twinkle little star," she whispered softly, "How I wonder what you are."

McCoy smiled at her, "Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are."

"Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky," she sang.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are," McCoy sang, and Nova joined him for a final, "How I wonder what you are."

He could still feel the ebbs and flows of her emotional current, but it was not overpowering any longer. She was calm and coherent. He let go of her hand and let his other hand fall back.

"Leonard…" she placed her hand on his cheek, and conveyed her sense of safety, comfort, and gratitude that filled her up inside, all while caressing his cheek lightly with her thumb. He swallowed down the lump that had risen in his throat unexpectedly, and smiled at her.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," called Nova.

Spock walked inside, followed closely by Captain Kirk. Spock stopped short, staring at Nova, who had let her hand fall from McCoy's face the moment the two officers had knocked, "Fascinating. You seem to be remarkably calmer."

"What can I say, Mr. Spock? Your doctor is a very skilled healer."

"Indeed."

He strode over to Nova. McCoy vacated the chair in front of her, and stood beside Kirk instead. Spock sat, his eyes locked with Nova's.

"You are telepathic," Spock stated simply, "And as a telepath, you have a responsibility to control your emotions and mind. You have the ability to influence others, and a responsibility to not take advantage of innocents. With your permission, I would like to initiate a mind-meld with you."

"Mind-meld?" asked Nova.

"It is a telepathic connection between two beings in which the minds become one. It is a very unsettling experience if one does not know what to expect. And if you ask me to leave your mind, I will do so immediately. For a Vulcan to force themselves mentally on another is one of the most heinous crimes on my planet. I will do nothing that will make you uncomfortable."

Nova bit her lip, then nodded, "Alright, let us try it."

Spock reached out for her, and touched the points on her face needed for the meld.

"My mind to your mind. Your thoughts to my thoughts. Our minds are drifting closer. Closer…We are one…"

/

Spock found it difficult to maintain his composure within Nova's mind. She was bright, the same way McCoy was, with a passion for life. Her emotions flowed freely, and destructively.

"You must reign in your emotions," Spock said to her.

Nova answered, her voice booming, "But how?"

"Allow your consciousness to touch mine. I shall show you."

He felt her draw close and then, as gently as she could, she allowed herself to see into his mind. Flashes of memory overwhelmed her. Duties aboard the Enterprise, and missions that he had been sent on. Spock set aside most of the memories, and projected his methods for control.

'It is…difficult," she said, attempting to imitate him.

"You will not be able to control everything right away. It takes discipline and practice, neither of which you have had. But if you apply basic techniques, and meditate daily, it should not be exceedingly difficult to prevent your emotions from overwhelming yourself, nor for you to keep other's consciousness out of your mind."

She shuddered and her voice was suddenly loud again, "Can I kill someone with this ability? Is it possible that I may unintentionally kill someone if I do not control myself?"

Spock felt his entire body seize at the onslaught of guilty emotion that emanated from Nova.

"Nova."

Nova's consciousness shuddered again and she pulled back, "I am sorry. I didn't not mean to do that. I was…concerned."

"It is highly unlikely that you could accidentally kill someone with this ability. Intentionally, you could not only kill, you could drive them to insanity."

"Can I perform a mind-meld?"

"Absolutely not," Spock said firmly, "You neither have the training, nor the ability to do so. You are not to attempt a mind meld under any circumstances. The result could be disastrous. Those who cannot meld properly can damage themselves and those they meld with. Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely."

"I will show you how to erect barriers in your mind, so that you may protect yourself."

Spock continued to instruct her, then, once she had an understanding, he withdrew from the meld.

/

If McCoy hadn't known that separating the pair of them would cause damage, he would have leapt up and ripped them apart. At more than one point, Spock's body shook violently, and Nova shook with him. Spock even stopped breathing for twenty seconds. McCoy's heart was racing and he was more than relieved when Spock lowered his hand, and the two were separated again.

"I believe," Spock said, breathing in a little deeper than usual as if to catch his breath, "Nova has an idea of how to control herself. I will be meditating with her every other day until she can apply herself."

Nova nodded, "Mr. Spock has graciously agreed to assist me. And I am grateful for any and all help I receive." She smiled at the Vulcan, who nodded toward her.

"She is no threat to us or the crew, Captain. I do not believe she will require security."

"Very well, Spock," said Kirk, "I'm glad we've got that squared away. If you need anything, Nova, call us."

"I shall. Thank you, Captain. Commander," she nodded at both of them. McCoy beamed at her. Spock and the Captain took their leave, returning to the bridge.

Nova looked at McCoy, "I am alright, Leonard."

"I can see that."

"Then why do I feel concern radiating from you?"

McCoy sighed, "You and Spock looked like you were struggling. I was worried that a mind-meld might do more harm than good. But Spock knows what he's doing, and I trust him. I just was…concerned for you."

She crossed the room, and stood in front of him, "I am fine, Leonard. Really."

She reached out and laid a hand on his cheek again, attempting to reassure him. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, placing his hand over hers. He pulled her hand away from his cheek and brought it to his lips briefly.

"I've gotta go check on sickbay. Let me know if you need anything, darlin'," he said, and grinned.

He turned and left her. She was glad to be alone, because she needed time to figure out why her heart was racing.


	4. Chapter 4: Taste and Anger

Thanks for the reviews and reading the story! Sorry it took so long. Here is a chapter!

Chapter 4: Taste and Anger

McCoy had already checked over everything in sickbay. Doctor Diane Galen had arrived to take over, and she yawned pointedly, "McCoy, if you're going to work me like this, I'll be useless within a week."

McCoy snorted, "Right, Galen. Because no one in history has ever worked a double before. How will you survive?"

"Oh, shut up," she shoved him, "Everything look good?"

"Everything is normal. You have a few crewman who are coming in for follow-ups from injuries received on our last mission. And Scotty is supposed to report for a physical examination. The only one who avoids those exams more is the captain. Make sure Scotty doesn't weasel out of it."

She nodded, "Aye, sir. I'll do my best. Though, I think it's fair you let me in on what's going on here. I mean, if I'm gonna be doing your work, I wanna make sure you aren't off sleeping or wasting time."

"Ah ain't slacking off, if that's what your sayin," he replied, and Diane put down her charts. Christine Chapel walked into sickbay, and stopped, watching the two doctors.

"Okay, now I know it's big."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're a southern doctor," she mimicked his drawl, "but damn if your drawl don't get a might thicker when you're emotional."

"Oh, ha ha. Very amusin', Diane," he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, McCoy. What's got you riled up?"

"Ah just gotta take care of someone," McCoy said, turning to leave, stopping as he saw Christine.

"Whoa!" Diane ran forward and leapt in front of McCoy, "Back up, doc! ' _Someone'_?!"

"Some _thing_ ," McCoy said.

"Um, no," Diane grinned, rocking from her heels to toes, "No, you definitely said 'someone'. Didn't he, Christine?"

Christine nodded, "You did, Diane. And I, for one, am interested to know more about this _someone_."

"I think you're both hearing things," McCoy said, attempting to sidestep Diane.

"Not so fast, McCoy," Diane looked at him, "Now, it's not like you to set aside work. You're the worst workaholic I know."

"The captain asked me to see to something for him," McCoy said, vaguely.

"Why you?" asked Diane.

"Does this have anything to do with the being you brought aboard yesterday?" Christine asked excitedly.

McCoy hesitated.

"It does! The captain wants you to stay with her?" Christine raised an eyebrow.

"Does the captain want you to stay with her or do you want to stay with her?" Diane grinned slyly.

"The captain asked me to see that she is comfortable," McCoy said, again trying to sidestep Diane.

"You're worried about her," Christine said, "I've known you for years, McCoy. I know that look in your eye. You're worried about her."

"Look, Chris," McCoy said, "She's had a very hard time adjusting as a humanoid. I promise I'll explain later. I'll even see that she comes down to meet you both. But right now, I need to get back."

Diane nodded, still wearing a smirk, "I expect a _full_ report, McCoy."

"Don't leave out any details," Christine winked.

McCoy rolled his eyes, "Whatever y'all say."

The two women let McCoy pass.

"I don't think he has ever looked like that," Christine said, looking after McCoy.

"I agree, Chris. I can't wait to hear what he has to say about this being," Diane smirked.

McCoy hurried to Deck 4, a tray held in his hands. Nova hadn't eaten since she transformed, and he wouldn't allow her to go without eating. Walking down the deserted corridor, he came to Nova's door, and knocked.

"Enter," she called.

The door slid open. McCoy stepped over the threshold. Nova was standing by the bed, her hand on the wall, back to him.

"Nova, are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, but did not turn. McCoy set down the tray, his eyes on her. He could practically hear her heart racing, the beats clear inside his mind. McCoy felt her mind brush against his, then pull back. Shakily, he could feel the barriers coming up, and he found himself only vaguely aware of her emotions. He couldn't help but admire her; not even an hour gone by, and she was already practicing the control techniques taught by Spock. She let her hand slide off of the wall, then turned to McCoy. Her eyes were clear and bright blue. The light that usually danced behind them was a steady glow, controlled.

"I am alright, Leonard," said Nova. She sat down next to the food, "What is this?"

"It's food, Nova. You're gonna eat some of it," McCoy sat down opposite her.

"I have no need for-"

"The hell you don't," McCoy growled, "Now, I already let sleep slide, I'm not about t'let ya go without eating. You aren't a glowing entity anymore, Nova. You need to care for your humanoid form. That means eating, sleeping."

She looked at the food, "Alright…What is it?"

"Well…now I wasn't sure what you would like, so I have a Vulcan dish that I have seen Spock eat a fair few times, and I also have you some replicated Georgia-style cookin."

"And you believe I will like this…stuff?" she asked skeptically, an eyebrow raised.

"I honestly don't know what you'll like, darlin'," he said simply, "But I do know that you need to eat, and I'm not leavin until you eat something."

She raised an eyebrow, "What is that?" she pointed at a broth.

"That is Vulcan Plomeek Soup," answered McCoy, "Spock is a fan of it. Now, Vulcans don't eat meat. So, this has no meat in it at all. Us Southerners," he gestured to the other plate, "We like our meat. Biscuits and gravy with a side of scrambled eggs and sausage." He looked at her apologetically, "And you may not even like this. But since you have a few of mine and Spock's traits, I thought maybe you'd fancy things that we like."

"Alright, Leonard," she reached out and picked a little piece from the biscuit, and popped it into her mouth. Slowly, she chewed, and then swallowed. She smiled brightly, "That was pleasant!"

"No one can resist a biscuit. 'Course, they're replicated, no where _near_ as good as homemade. But passable," McCoy grinned delightedly.

Nova reached out and picked up the fork. He watched her dip it into the gravy. She put it in her mouth happily, then froze. She swallowed thickly, shuddered, and grimaced.

"That was not at all…good," she said.

McCoy stifled a laugh, "Ah, well. Not everyone likes gravy."

She narrowed her eyes, "Does it please you to see me like this?"

"If I'm bein honest, yes," he said, grinning.

She huffed, and turned away. McCoy outright laughed.

"Nova, come on," McCoy chuckled, "It's funny. When someone tries something for the first time, and doesn't like it, it's funny. Like, on Earth, we give babies a lemon wedge to suck on. Lemons, being very sour, have a strong taste, and a baby usually doesn't like it. Their faces scrunch up, much like yours did. It's cute."

"Cute?" she asked, "What is 'cute'?"

McCoy cleared his throat, avoiding her eyes, "Well, cute is a term we humans use to describe something…as endearingly appealing."

"And I am cute? Like a baby?"

"No, that's not what I meant," McCoy sighed, "Just…forget it. Just me babblin'."

She looked at him, and smiled, the light in her eyes flickered, "Alright."

Picking up the spoon, she dipped it into the soup, and took a bite. A smile spread across her face and she closed her eyes.

"Mmmm," she sighed.

"You liked it?" asked McCoy.

"You do not?"

"Not particularly," McCoy said, "Personally, I don't find it very flavorful. But if you like it, that's what counts."

She smiled, and continued to eat the soup. McCoy was silently grateful that he didn't pour the gravy over the biscuits, because she reached out, plucked one of the biscuits up from the plate, and dipped it into the soup. He watched the delight spread across her face as she took a bite, and her barriers fell a bit as he felt her contentedness.

She finished every bit of the biscuits and soup, then smiled brightly, "Thank you, Leonard."

"You're welcome, darlin'," he smiled back at her.

She began to retreat behind her barriers again, exercising control.

"Can I ask you a question, Nova?"

"Of course, Leonard. You may ask me anything," she said.

He hesitated, then, "When you control your thoughts and emotions, can you still feel the emotions of those around you?"

"Yes," she said, "To an extent. I still have an idea of what someone is feeling and what they are thinking, but not as clearly as before. I have noticed that physical contact increases my ability to truly feel someone's emotions. If I may?" She raised a hand tentatively. McCoy stared at her. He was curious, he had to admit, but she was progressing so well and so fast. He would hate to ruin that.

"I assure you," she said softly, "I will not harm you."

"Nova, I didn't mean to imply that I felt I was in danger," McCoy said hurriedly, "That's not it. I just don't want to ruin the control you have. Ah know you aren't capable of harming anyone."

"But I am, Leonard," she said, "Spock told me as much. But, while I may be capable of harming others, I am not capable of harming you. It is impossible."

McCoy's eyes widened, "What makes you say that?"

Nova paused and her eyes flickered from brown to blue as she contemplated her answer, "I do not know… I just know that it is true."

All while speaking, her hand stayed up, fingers soft, waiting for him. Slowly, he reached out and brushed his fingertips against hers. Her very essence enveloped his mind, and he felt a brightness and ecstasy that he had never known before. Was that his own emotions or hers?

"You are feeling…content. Happy to be here in this moment. You can feel my emotions, too. It is…more difficult than I thought it would be. I cannot distinguish whether some emotions are yours or mine. But it is not…unpleasant."

Her eyes were closed, and McCoy's eyes never left her face. He could feel her light glowing and fading, wave after wave of her very life force brushing against his own. He felt her surprise, her confusion, her questioning…something.

"You have… a most amazing mind, Leonard," she murmured, "Your passion for life and the need to preserve it are brighter than anything I have ever seen."

He could not respond. She had taken away all of his words. He could feel her vastness, how long she had existed beforehand. It was amazing. It was glorious. It was-

It was too much. McCoy felt his heart racing, and attempted to calm himself, but he kept falling deeper and deeper into her emotions. Into her soul.

"Leonard," she gripped his hand tighter, "Leonard, do not lose yourself…" she shuddered and gasped, "Do not lose yourself within my emotions…draw back…"

McCoy shook his head. How could he draw back? He couldn't remember anything Spock had taught him about mental barriers. Now he felt her fear, and he gasped in a shakey breath.

"Damnit," she growled, and began to erect barriers around her mind slowly, pushing McCoy back. He could feel her easing him back to himself. He felt his mind jerk back, and he began to pull away from her mentally. She sighed softly as his heart rate returned to normal, and his breathing came easier. She drew her hand back. Her mind was reeling from the insight into his emotional state. She did not see any of McCoy's memories, for she only touched the emotion within him. But she felt enough to fill a lifetime. This man was something else entirely, something she had never encountered before. Perhaps that is why she was drawn to him down on the planet.

"Are you alright, Leonard?" she asked.

He nodded, "That was… remarkable."

"It was foolish," she chided him, "I was under the assumption that you were going to allow me to remain in control."

"I…I did," he said, confused.

"You did not," she corrected, "Your mind took over and delved farther into my being than I anticipated. I could feel that you wanted to know more of myself, how I felt, and so your mind pushed forward in an effort to feel everything. But for a human to take on thousands of years worth of emotions is too much. You cannot do that. Spock has told me that he has melded with you in the past, and while, in the meld, the minds become one, with me it is different. I am not to mind meld with anyone. I am not meant to dig into anyone's mind. Your mind is not disciplined enough to keep a force like myself at bay. Imagine a balloon, and you fill it with air. But the air does not stop, it keeps flowing in. Soon, the balloon, no matter how strong, will burst."

She stood up, and crossed the room, "I am aware that you are curious about me, but do not think that I will permit you to put yourself at risk like that."

"Now, you wait just a minute," McCoy stood up, "I didn't mean to do that. It just happened. But I don't regret it one bit. And you won't permit me? Listen here, little lady, you might be thousands of years old, but you are on board the Enterprise, and I am Chief Medical officer. I'll take whatever risks I think are necessary to ensure your well-being, is that clear?"

"That is completely illogical," she said, "You are being unreasonable."

He bristled at the word 'illogical', "And you are being overly cautious. Space exploration, meeting new life, it all comes at a cost. And it's a cost that every Starfleet officer is willing to pay. To discover new worlds, push past the boundaries of what we know, _that_ is living."

"You cannot put yourself at risk like that," she repeated.

"Now who's being 'illogical'? I know that you agree, because I felt the sense of adventure coming from you. So ah don't see what's so different between the risk here and the risk you took down on the planet's surface."

She stiffened, then turned to face him, her arms folded, fire blazing in her eyes, "Remove yourself from my quarters, Doctor McCoy."

"What?" McCoy was taken aback, staring at her.

"Ah said git out!" she shouted, the southern drawl evident.

He glared at her, feeling her anger and hurt, "Fine."

He stalked past her, and left her quarters. Nova glared after him, then her features softened and she felt despair fill her. It wasn't his fault that he didn't understand. After all, she had not fully explained the consequences of her actions on the planet's surface.


	5. Chapter 5: Talks Over Tea

Big thanks to Kimberleah for reviewing this story! Always puts a smile on my face! Hoping y'all are liking it so far.

As always:

~~~~~~~-indicates POV change or passage of time

/-indicates mind meld

Chapter 5: Talks over Tea

Nova ran her fingers through her long black hair, pacing the room. She knew she shouldn't have lost her temper like that. But McCoy didn't understand. Of course, he never would if she had anything to say about it. She walked in front of a full length mirror, and gazed at her reflection. She ran her fingers through her hair again, more slowly, feeling the silky texture. She brought her hands together, her own hands smooth. Nova's lips parted, and she traced her fingers over them, noting that they were much softer than her hands. She yawned, her eyes feeling heavy. A curious sensation. She looked into her eyes, noting the color changes that everyone else could see. Leaning toward the mirror, she noticed that, barely there, beneath the blue and brown, was a cosmic swirl of purple. Her eyes were still changing. She closed them, and held herself.

A physical form.

In all her existence, she never knew that she would ever have a physical form. A form that she could use to feel, to experience texture and touch. And she never thought that physically feeling something would create new emotions in her, new longings that she did not even know were possible. Smiling, she turned her attention to her own eyes. For a moment, the blue within her eyes forced an image of McCoy to the front of her mind, looking hurt and angry. She sighed, and turned her back on the reflection. She knew she had to apologize to McCoy. She had felt his hurt, and his frustration at her. He trusted her, and she knew that. He would never question her outright if she said something was true. But the truth of her fate, of what she had done on the planet below, would cause him distress. She looked over her shoulder, and brushed her hair behind a pointed ear, "Leonard can not know."

McCoy stalked into sickbay, picking up medical charts as he went. Christine looked up from her files.

"Doctor McCoy, what are you doing back?"

"I'm relievin' Doctor Galen," McCoy said briskly.

"She's finishing up with Ensign Crowley," she said, standing up, "I thought you were going to be helping-"

"It's already done, Chris," McCoy stated shortly.

Christine tilted her head, her face one of surprise. McCoy turned away from her, and picked up a nearby PADD. He heard her walk toward him.

"What happened?" Christine asked, "Tell me what's going on, Leonard."

"Did I hear correctly?" Diane strode into the room, staring in disbelief, "You're already back, Doctor McCoy?"

"That's right," he drawled, "Now you can go get some sleep."

Diane raised an eyebrow and ruffled her own brown bangs with a grin, "Now…You know I can't do that, McCoy. You promised me details. I intend to get them."

"Not now," McCoy said curtly.

Diane put down her medical charts and stared, "What is wrong, McCoy? You're acting really-"

"I have made it clear that I am here to relieve you, Doctor Galen. Are you gonna follow mah orders or not?" he asked sharply.

Diane and Christine exchanged a significant look.

Focusing on the doctor, Diane glared, "You aren't relieving anyone of anything, McCoy."

"Excuse me?" McCoy turned to face her defiantly.

"You know better: you leave your baggage at the door. Our jobs are emotional enough without us bringing in extra baggage in. You can either return to your quarters and calm yourself, or-" her voice softened, "You can tell us what has got you in such a state."

"Is it that entity? The one you brought on board?" Christine asked tentatively.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Look, there was a little misunderstanding. Our guest asked that I leave, and I obliged her. Simple as that."

"Is it?" asked Christine, an eye brow raised in disbelief, "Len, just tell us what happened. Start from the beginning. I've known you a long time, and I can tell when you need a good ear to listen to you rant."

He sighed again, took his hand from his face, and launched into the whole story, gesticulating as he did so. He described the orbs of light and how Nova came to exist, how she took on pieces of appearance from himself and Spock via contact, how she was able to learn to speak and her telepathic abilities. And, of course, how she had been angry with him. The two women exchanged another look

"What I don't understand," said Christine, "Is why you agreed to let her inside your head? You don't like mind melds, and this seems to be far more intimate."

"This is different. She's a new species, and there may be things she can only communicate in this way. Besides, the minds don't merge completely," McCoy said, waving a hand dismissively.

"That's not true, McCoy," Diane pointed out, "You said it yourself; you started to fall deeper into her mind. You began to lose yourself, and you didn't fight it. She's the one who pushed you back and kept you in your own head. Now, I know it wasn't your intention, but her lack of control, being a new being and all, combined with your lack of control and distaste for mind melds…well, it seems to me that you put unnecessary strain on her mind. When you lost control, she had to fight for both of you to keep it."

McCoy looked pained. Christine said hurriedly, "You didn't do it on purpose. But, from everything you've told us, this being-"

"Nova," McCoy supplied.

"Nova," Christine amended, "She seems to induce a recklessness in you that is usually only reserved for medical emergencies. I've known you to disregard safety regulations on away missions to save a dying person on an unknown planet. I've seen you take surgical risks most doctors wouldn't dare because the chance of success wasn't likely. But you have always chided Captain Kirk and Spock for their recklessness." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "So, why is it that Nova appears before you as a glowing orb and the first thing you do is reach out to touch her? She was a completely unknown entity. For all you know, she could have killed you. And, when she knew she was losing control this morning, you continuously reached for her, despite her attempts to keep you at bay. She has consistently tried to keep you safe. And you keep being so damn foolhardy. It's no wonder she was upset with you, Len."

McCoy glared, "Where the hell did you learn to be so… _infuriating_?"

"The word you're looking for is ' _right'_ , Doctor," said Christine with a grin, "And I learned from the best. You owe her an apology."

McCoy continued to glare, but Christine could see the pride beneath it. He sighed.

"Ah know that you're right," he said, his Georgian accent coming through, "Ah do owe her an apology."

"You do," agreed Diane, "But she owes you one, too."

McCoy shook his head, but Diane continued, "Look, from what you've said, I don't think she's telling us everything she knows. There are some things that she is keeping from you. She isn't a perfect being, McCoy. She has her secrets."

"Don't we all?" McCoy shrugged, "I dunno. As long as those secrets aren't a threat to us, can I really be upset with her for keeping things to herself? She doesn't own me any answers or explanations. She doesn't own any of us any answers about her existence before."

Christine smiled warmly, "I agree wholeheartedly, Len. Are you going to apologize to her?"

"I'm gonna give her some time. Ah don't wanna crowd her," he said, picking up some charts.

"Then I am going to bed," yawned Diane, stretching, "But be sure that you don't let yourself get too wrapped up in her being, McCoy. I wouldn't want her to charm you too much."

"You are _relieved_ , Doctor Galen," McCoy said, giving her a pointed stare, "Get some sleep."

She winked at him, "I'll see you tonight to relieve you."

Diane strode out of sickbay, and McCoy turned to Christine, eyes bright, "Now. Let's get Scotty in here for that damn physical."

"You mean to tell me," Admiral Komack said, "That you brought alien life aboard the _Enterprise_ without knowing the dangers that life form may possess?"

The admiral glared at Kirk through the screen, and Kirk replied, "Our CMO was reluctant to leave her. We witnessed new life appear before our very eyes. I didn't think it wise to leave that life form without offering help."

"You are to return this life form to the surface immediately."

"I ask that you reconsider," Kirk said, "The Federation could learn a lot from her. She's our only source of communication with the entities below. She could be the key to learning about a whole new civilization."

The admiral continued to glare, inhaled deeply, then exhaled, "I will have to discuss this with the council. The _Enterprise_ will hold her position until you hear from us again. Komack out."

The screen went blank. Kirk rolled his eyes. Sometimes dealing with those stuffy admirals was a bigger pain than handling a hostile Klingon. Those paper pushers had forgotten what it was like to be an explorer. The captain strode from the conference room to the Bridge. Upon his arrival, Spock left the captain's chair and resumed his position at the science station.

"Status report, Mr. Spock. Any activity down on the planet's surface?"

"More anomalies of the same energy that appeared whenever an orb was present, nothing more. The orbs appear to inhabit the entire planet, some in clusters, others wandering in less concentrated areas. We have been attempting to communicate."

"Uhura?" Kirk prompted.

"Captain, we have been sending out a message on all frequencies. Mr. Spock even modified them to match the hum of a scanner, which he said they respond to while on the planet's surface. So far, no response. There is no indication that they here us at all," Uhura shook her head.

"Understood, Lieutenant," Kirk jerked his head toward the turbo lift, "You've been at it all morning. Go take a breather."

Uhura smiled, "Thank you, sir. I'll return shortly."

Uhura entered the turbo lift, and the doors shut. Kirk hit the comm button.

"Kirk to McCoy."

"McCoy here," the doctor answered.

"Doctor, how is our guest doing?"

"Our guest has requested some space. Nothing to worry about."

Kirk looked over at Spock, who raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that, Bones?"

"Absolutely, Captain. Any word on Starfleet's response?"

"Well," Kirk looked sheepishly at Spock, who was giving him a pointed look, "They weren't exactly…thrilled about our guest's presence on the ship, but I'm sure they'll see reason."

"Lord help us all," McCoy muttered, "Keep me posted."

"Same to you, Bones. Kirk out."

He switched off the comm. Spock spoke, "Captain, shall I check on our guest?"

Kirk gave it some serious consideration, then, "No, Mr. Spock. I think we'll trust the good doctor. But if you get a feeling of something being wrong, please don't hesitate to say so."

"Vulcans do not 'get a feeling', Captain."

Kirk smiled, "Of course they don't, Mr. Spock."

Uhura was on her way down to the rec room, when the turbo lift stopped and the doors slid open. She found herself looking at the back of a woman with long black hair, who was walking away.

"Did you want to come in?" she called.

The woman jumped, and turned, "Oh…No, thank you. I have been told to remain in my quarters. I just…required…a change of scenery?"

Uhura stepped out onto Deck 4, "Forgive me, but are you the entity from the planet?"

"I am," she said, inclining her head, "I am Nova. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. I am Nyota Uhura," Uhura smiled. Nova smiled back and Uhura could feel her delight, "You're an emapthic telepath."

"So I am told," Nova said, stepping toward Uhura, "I am learning to keep my abilities under control. It is the reason I am confined to this deck. I just…needed…"

"Some fresh air?" Uhura supplied, "You look upset. What's wrong, sugar?"

"'Sugar'? I am not a sweet substance, Nyota."

Uhura laughed, "Oh, no! I know that. 'Sugar' is just something I call people. It's sort of like a-"

"A term of endearment," Nova finished, "Yes. Leonard uses those."

Uhura noted how Nova's eyes clouded as she spoke, changing from blue to brown, back to blue, with a purple undertone.

"Would you like to talk about it, sugar?" she asked sweetly, "Let's go get a cup of tea."

"I cannot. I am confined to Deck 4, Nyota. I must remain here."

"If you know that, then why did you call the turbo lift to this deck?" she asked, grinning slyly.

Nova pursed her lips, "I merely wanted to test the operation of the lift in case of an emergency."

"Uh-huh. Well, if you're so reluctant to leave, I'll bring us both some tea. What kind do you like?"

"I do not know," said Nova, honestly, "I have never had tea before."

"I'll figure it out, sugar. Be right back."

Uhura stepped back into the turbo lift.

When she returned with a tray, Uhura found Nova standing in the same spot, waiting for her.

"Would you like to drink this in your quarters?" Uhura asked.

Nova hesitated, "Not…particularly. I would rather not be in my quarters at the moment."

Uhura nodded, "No problem. She walked halfway down the corridor, then sat down on the floor, placing the tray beside her, "Have a seat."

"Are we permitted to sit on the floor here?" Nova asked, kneeling down.

"Technically, there is no rule that says we can't do just that," Uhura smiled at her. Nova smiled back. Uhura handed Nova a steaming cup, "Here you are. Rooibos tea, with just a dash of honey for some sweetness. Now, I'm not going to lie to you: not a lot of people like rooibos tea. They prefer chamomile. But I think that rooibos tea will be right up your alley."

Nova took a tentative sip without question, and swallowed, "Mmm… This is perhaps the most delicious thing I have had the pleasure of tasting. Rooibos, did you say?"

Uhura nodded, delighted, "You know, only myself and Christine like this. Now we'll have a third person to drink tea with."

"Christine?" asked Nova.

"She's a nurse on the Enterprise. Christine Chapel. She works in the sickbay. You may have seen her."

"Ah. Beautiful blonde woman? Intelligent, diligent, and efficient?" Nova asked.

"Sounds like her!" Uhura smiled. She took a sip of her tea, sighed, then, "Now, what seems to be on your mind, sugar?"

Nova clutched the cup tighter, rubbing her fingers along the hot edges, "I do not know where to begin."

"At the beginning, of course. Tell me how you got here."

Nova looked at Uhura. She couldn't say why, but the woman beside her was radiating compassion and was filled with a genuine desire to comfort her. Nova smiled, then began, telling Uhura of what happened when she made contact with McCoy and Spock, how McCoy had helped her communicate, and how Spock had helped her control her telepathic abilities. When she got to the argument, she found herself unable to speak.

"Leonard…does not understand the situation."

"I'm not really sure I do, either. Is there something that you aren't telling him?" she asked. Nova glanced sideways at her, and Uhura continued, "I'm not asking to pry. Everyone's entitled to their privacy. But if there was something that you weren't telling him that could hurt him, you may want to reevaluate your reasons for silence."

She sighed, "It is not that simple, Nyota. I do not wish for anyone to know what I have done. It is not for them to know. Do you understand?"

Uhura nodded, and placed her hand on Nova's. Uhura recoiled slightly at the rush of emotions that flooded into her, the guilt and the sadness, but she left her hand on Nova's, "I understand. But sometimes, when we have intentions of protecting someone, we end up hurting them instead."

"How is that possible?"

"Call it a human failing," she said with a sympathetic smile, "But even if you refrain from telling the truth without lying outright, some people will still feel lied to. And they wouldn't be wrong."

Nova sighed, and took a long drink of tea before saying, "I do not believe I will ever understand humans completely."

She laughed softly, "Take it from me, sugar. Us humans don't even understand us. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Thank you for your…words of comfort," said Nova, smiling at her, "They were most helpful."

"Anytime," Uhura said, and got to her feet, "I'd better be getting back to the bridge."

"Of course," Nova stood up as well, tea still in her hand, "Thank you for the tea. I will… remember what you said."

Uhura nodded, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Whatever it is you're dealing with, just know that there are people on this ship who genuinely care about you. And it sounds like Doctor McCoy is one of them."

Uhura strode toward the turbo lift, turned back, and waved as the doors slid shut. Nova sighed, and headed back toward her quarters. She drank the last of the tea, yawning as she did so.

A few hours later, Kirk was striding through Deck 4, with Spock closely behind and to his left. Kirk stopped in front of Nova's door. He knocked and heard, "Enter," from within. The doors slid open, and he saw Nova laying on the floor, her eyes closed.

"Is this a bad time, Nova?" asked Kirk.

"No, Captain," she sat up fluidly and got to her feet. Both of the men noticed her stumble slightly as she rose, "I was just meditating."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Indeed? You seem to be in greater control of your emotions than before."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock, I have been working on it all day. Needless to say, I am anxious to see more than one room of this ship. The sooner I have better control, the sooner I am allowed out, correct?"

"For the most part," Kirk said.

"For the most part?" she repeated, "What does that mean, Captain?"

"Because we took you onto the ship, we had to notify Starfleet of your existence. They demanded, first and foremost, that you be beamed down to the planet's surface."

"I see…"

"But I argued against it, and we are waiting to hear back from them," Kirk smiled, "So, as of right now, you'll stay right where you are."

She beamed at him, "I appreciate that, Captain. I wish to learn and experience all that I can. I have already learned so much."

Kirk turned to Spock, "Well, Spock? What's the prognosis?"

"As I am not a doctor, I could not provide one," he said simply.

"Of course you couldn't, Mr. Spock," said Kirk, a teasing hint in his voice, "My apologies. What would you think of our guest's control?"

Spock's eyes bored into hers, and she gazed back into those dark orbs without flinching, "Much better, Captain. She seems to have even taken steps to erect barriers in her mind."

"Not very strong ones," she acknowledged, "I am certain that Mr. Spock could penetrate them with little effort. Not that he would, of course. Forcing oneself into another's mind is a heinous crime on Vulcan, is it not?"

"It is," he said, "I see you have also learned much."

"Not much else to do, Mr. Spock. I may as well be useful. I have been perusing the Enterprise's library in hopes of learning all that I can, as well as meditating on and off."

"I would like to see more of your control. If I may?" Spock raised a hand toward her face.

"By all means," she acquiesced.

Spock touched the familiar points on her face, and began to extend his mind to hers, "My mind to your mind. Your thoughts to my thoughts."

Instead of being engulfed in a torrent of emotion, Spock was submerged in a mildly strong current. True, it was still overwhelming in some instances, but Spock did not have to fight as hard to remain himself.

/

"Nova?" he said.

"Yes, Mr. Spock?" came the reply, no longer a booming voice, but a steady controlled tone.

"Fascinating," he said softly. Your control is remarkably accurate after a few hours."

"I appreciate the compliment, Mr. Spock."

"I am curious as to one question."

"Indeed?"

"Why is Doctor McCoy not with you?"

Spock noted the immediate change. The light within her mind fluctuated, and he felt a wave of remorse and guilt.

"We had a minor disagreement."

"I see. May I enquire as to what?" Spock asked.

A quick flash of a frustrated McCoy stared at Spock before Nova quickly took the memory and tucked it behind her walls, "I have no comment on the matter."

"Very well."

"You are not going to try to find out what I am keeping from you?"

"As you said before, for a Vulcan to pry farther than permitted is a grievous offense. At any time, I would terminate the meld if you became uneasy."

Spock instructed her on how to increase fortification of her mind herself against outside forces. She absorbed it all eagerly.

/

As Spock withdrew from the meld, Kirk spoke, "Well?"

"She is stable, Captain. By my estimate, she should have sufficient control by tomorrow, easily."

"I thought you said it would take her years," said Kirk.

"Years for discipline. I can balance a stack of books in my hand without much practice. But the minute outside stimuli are added, the books become more difficult to hold. Then, imagine adding a book every thirty seconds. Eventually, without practice and discipline, those books will fall. It is only logical."

"While I have temporary control, I do not have the discipline to maintain it constantly. And that is something that can only be gained through years of practice, Captain," supplied Nova.

"Well, that's better than nothing," said the Captain.

"Could I, possibly, explore the ship now, Captain?" she asked.

Kirk pursed his lips together, then smiled, "I don't see why not. Just be sure not to get in the way. The crew have a ship to run."

"Of course, Captain!" she exclaimed delightedly, and Kirk felt the gratitude wash over him before she reigned it back in.

"We're off to the science labs to see Lieutenant Shulter's analysis on the plant life of your planet. Would you care to join us?" Kirk offered.

"Yes, sir!"

"Come on, then," he said, jerking his head toward the door.

Nova stepped forward, then the world lurched, and she stumbled, catching herself with her hands before she hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" asked Kirk, kneeling in front of her.

Nova shook her head hard, "I am alright, Captain. Just dizzy for a moment."

"Perhaps you should remain here," Spock suggested.

"No. I am fine. Please do not make me stay. I will be alright."

Spock raised an eyebrow, and Kirk exchanged a meaningful look with his first officer.

"Doctor McCoy would be most displeased if something happened to you," said Spock, "Are you sure that you can-?"

"Doctor McCoy certified me healthy enough to leave sickbay. I am fine, gentlemen. And we are wasting time," she stood up straight and smiled.

Kirk sighed and said reluctantly, "The first sign of another dizzy spell, and you return to your quarters, am I clear?"

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk gave her another reluctant look before smiling, and heading out of her quarters. She followed the captain, walking side by side with Spock toward the science labs.

McCoy was analyzing the data he had obtained from Nova's first visit in sickbay. Her blood had changed from human-like to something alien. It was as if she was still in a metamorphic state. McCoy rubbed his eyes and glanced up at the clock. It had been hours since he had left Nova alone. Did she eat anything else? Was she attempting to sleep? McCoy stood up and paced his office, thinking. If Nova was still changing her form, her humanoid body could weaken. If that happened without her knowledge, she could exhaust herself. There was something gnawing in the back of his mind, a sense of unease about Nova.

"Doctor McCoy?" Christine poked her head in, "Doctor, we have a dislocated shoulder for you. It's Chekov."

"Of course it is," McCoy rolled his eyes, "Probably training with Sulu. Well, let's go, Nurse Chapel. That shoulder won't shift into place itself."

He strode from his office and into sickbay, coming face to face with Chekov, "Well, Mr. Chekov, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

"Sulu was showing me new fighting techniques. He caught me off-guard. It was an aczedent."

"Try to be a little more careful, Chekov," McCoy scolded with a grin as he pressed a hypo into the ensigns shoulder, "That should help with the pain. Now, Nurse Chapel and myself are just gonna pop this shoulder back in place. You shouldn't feel too much, just a slight pressure. Alright?"

Chekov nodded, anxiously. Christine grabbed Chekov and steadied the trunk of his body, and McCoy bent Chekov's arm at a ninety degree angle. Slowly, he began to rotate it. Chekov winced, and bit his lip.

"Come on…" McCoy continued to rotate, feeling the head of the shoulder brush against the pocket. With a quick pop, the shoulder was back in place. Chekov breathed a sigh of relief. McCoy tested Chekov's range of motion than issued the ensign a sling.

"Now, you come back here before turning in for the night if you find the pain to be uncomfortably high. But," he injected the ensign with another hypo, "You should be good as new in two days."

"Zat wasn't so bad. Thank you, Doctor McCoy. I weel be getting back to work, now."

"You keep that arm in that sling, Ensign. I mean it. Don't think I won't pull you from duty," McCoy said sharply.

Chekov smiled and left sickbay. Suddenly, the comm buzzed, "Kirk to McCoy."

McCoy strode over and pressed the comm button, "McCoy here."

"McCoy, I need you here outside of the science labs. Someone's collapsed."

"On my way, Jim," McCoy grabbed a handheld communicator, and said, "Nurse, prepare to receive patient."

"Yes, Doctor," responded Christine, already prepping equipment.

McCoy grabbed his medical kit, and headed out of sickbay, "McCoy to Captain. What's the status?"

"Unresponsive," came the Captain's voice, "Spock is trying to get her to wake up."

McCoy felt his stomach twist, that gnawing feeling intensified, and he quickened his pace, "Is she breathing?"

McCoy heard Spock say something, and Kirk spoke, "Yes, but very shallow. She's completely out, Bones."

McCoy entered the turbo lift, "Which crewman?"

Kirk hesitated, "Bones…"

"Which crewman?" McCoy repeated, the knot in his gut tightening.

McCoy heard Kirk sigh before saying, "Nova, Bones."

And, when the turbo lift doors opened, McCoy flew down the corridor, "Be there in two minutes, McCoy out."

"Captain, she is totally unresponsive," Spock held her wrist, "Heart beat is not steady. Breathing is shallow."

"Nova, can you hear me?" Kirk called, kneeling on her other side.

She remained motionless.

"Jim!"

Kirk turned to see McCoy sprinting toward them. Quickly, he stepped out of the doctor's way. Spock, too, stepped back. McCoy knelt down beside her, and peeled back an eyelid. He shined a light into her eye, and cursed softly, "Reaction is sluggish. Nova, can you hear me?"

When there was no response, McCoy checked her pulse, "Thready pulse. Shallow breathing. This is total exhaustion." He pulled out a hypo, and pushed it against her skin. It hissed, and he pulled out his scanner, "What happened, Jim?"

"She said she was feeling dizzy. But she insisted she was fine. I don't know what happened."

"Her body is still changing. It's no wonder she's unresponsive; she's exhausted," he flipped open his communicator, "McCoy to sickbay. I need two orderlies down here with a stretcher, stat."

"Acknowledged," said Christine.

McCoy placed a hand on Nova's forehead. No indication a fever. McCoy could feel her emotions beneath the surface. There was confusion, a foggyness in her mind. That had to be the exhaustion.

"Darlin', Ah'm gonna need ya t'wake up now," he said softly, that thick Georgian accent bleeding through, "Ah can't help ya if ya don't help me."

Placing a hand on her neck, he began to caress her cheek with his thumb, trying to lend her his strength, "Come on, Nova. Open those eyes."

McCoy felt a soft brush of acknowledgement against his mind, "That's right, Nova. Come on back. Just open your eyes."

Her eyes twitched, and opened a fraction of a millimeter. Her lips parted slightly, and McCoy could hear the questioning "Leonard?" without hearing it at all.

"Shhh, darlin'. You're alright. You're exhausted. Things may seem a bit fuzzy. I'm gonna take you to sickbay, and we will give you some fluids, and something to sedate you. It's gonna make you feel a little out of sorts, but it's normal, alright?"

She swallowed, and nodded so slightly. Her eyes began to close again, just as the two orderlies came in. McCoy glanced at Spock, who knelt down to help the doctor ease Nova onto the stretcher.

"Let's get her to sickbay," McCoy said.

McCoy stayed beside Nova, directing the stretcher, hoping that it was exhaustion, and nothing more. His hand remained in contact with her as he guided them to sickbay.


	6. Chapter 6: Foreboding

Sorry it's been so long. I meant to post this a few days ago, and I've just been really busy at work. Anyway, here is Chapter 6! Thanks to everyone who is reading!

~*~*~*~*-indicates dream  
~~~~~~~-indicates passage of time or POV change

Chapter 6: Foreboding

 _Nova was walking toward sickbay, the hum of the ship's engines the only sound filling the air. It was unnaturally quiet aboard the Enterprise._

 _"Hello?" she called. Her voice echoed back at her, "Hello-lo-lo…"_

 _"Leonard?" she called, still walking to sickbay. The bosun whistle sounded, "Kirk to Nova."_

 _Nova touched a button on the comm, "Nova here."_

 _"Where is Bones?"_

 _"Captain, I-"_

 _"You would not be here if it weren't for McCoy."_

 _"I am aware, but-"_

 _"You are gonna get him killed if you keep this up. You lied to him, to all of us. You put this ship at risk. You make me sick."_

 _Kirk's words scalded her, "Captain-"_

 _But the comm was shut off. She quickened her pace to sickbay, and the doors slid open. She held her breath, looking around sickbay, "Leonard?"_

 _She ran into his office, but it was empty. She looked around the nurses' station. Nothing. Her entire body was tense, and she was vaguely aware of files slipping off the table as she passed them, though she had not come close to touching them. Panic seeped in to every corner of her being, "Leonard?!"_

 _She sprinted into recovery, and saw a familiar man with his back to her, half in darkness near a bio-bed. Her body relaxed and she smiled, breathing a relieved sigh, "Leonard."_

 _He did not turn. She took a step closer, "I was…concerned. I did not know where you were. The Captain implied that you were in some sort of trouble. It made me uneasy."_

 _There was no answer. Her smile faltered momentarily, "Are you alright, Leonard?"_

 _Her turns to face her, slowly, and her eyes widen in shock. McCoy staggered into the light, blood drenching the left side of his abdomen, a deep cut on his left cheek. His skin is pale, and his eyes are pained. He looks at her, confused, then falls to his knees._

 _"Leonard!" she hastily drops down beside him, easing him back onto the floor. She runs a hand over his cheek and pulls up the shirt. The skin beneath is torn and the blood is still spilling out as his heart beats. A flow of red, a pause, a flow of red, a pause. Nova placed a hand over the wound, not knowing what to do. All her knowledge she had gained, and not once did she consider reading about injuries or how to heal them. Her heart was racing, "Leonard-how do I help you? What do I do?"_

 _She could not catch her breath. And she felt her chest tighten horribly, her gut twisting, and a curious stinging sensation in her eyes. McCoy reached up for her, his hand shaking. She took it in her own. She could feel his emotions, erratic and confused. Fear, pain, and hope. She tried to comfort him, holding onto his hand with her own while keeping the other firmly over his critical wound._

 _"Phyton…adione…" McCoy gasped._

 _"What? What is that? Leonard, I do not know what that is!"_

 _"Eases…blood flow…"_

 _She looked around helplessly, her hair whipping from side to side, "But where is it? Leonard, I am not a doctor! I need to get help!"_

 _She moved her hands away, and he cried out. Immediately, she pressed her hand back into his abdomen, and gripped his hand fiercely, and she choked back a sob, "Leonard, please. I have to get help."_

 _"You…help…" his eyes were shifting out of focus._

 _"I cannot," she whispered, taking in high pitched gasp of a breath, "I cannot. I do not know how to help."_

 _"No…va…" his eyes drifted shut. His hand went limp in her own. His chest was still, no longer rising with each painful gasp._

 _"Len…Leonard?" she took a hand away from his abdomen, and pressed it to his cheek, leaning down so that her face hovered above his own. She shook his hand, "Leonard?"_

 _She reached out to him, letting her emotions flood into him, using her mind to feel his presence. She gasped at the emptiness she felt. She could barely feel him, almost see the last of his light fading, fading…gone. Nothing but blackness and quiet. She let out a strangled cry, looking down at the man she had come to know. She shook her head, pressing her forehead to his. She pulled back and ran her fingers through his hair, straightening it up because he was a doctor. He shouldn't look so disheveled. She felt tears streaming down her face, and her entire being filled with an unbearable pain. She looked at her free hand, covered in his blood, and she choked back another sob. She laid the hand she was holding onto his abdomen, and she shook her head again, "No."_

 _She felt something flare up inside her, a despair she did not think was possible. She felt power coursing through her, and she grit her teeth, holding out her hands in front of her, which had begun to glow in a bright crystal light, "No…"_

 _She pressed her hands against McCoy, and that energy flowed into his lifeless body, and she screamed, "NO!"_

 _And she saw flashes of their time together, of their first encounter, and a quiet low voice spoke, "It'll never be enough, will it?"_

Nova gasped and she bolted upright, panting, covered in sweat. She looked down at her hand, and found them to be clean and smooth. She looked around. She was in a darkened sickbay, sitting up in a bio-bed. Sickbay appeared empty. All she could hear was the quiet hum of the Enterprises engines. Immediately, her heart ached and she got to her feet. Someone had removed her shoes, and the sickbay floor was cold. She took a staggering step forward, and entered the next room. It, too, was empty. She felt panic creeping back into her, and she opened her mouth to call for the doctor, but she bit her lip, feeling her eyes sting. What if she called, and he didn't answer? She walked toward his office, and stood outside the closed door. Her heart was racing. Raising her hand to knock, she froze. Unable to bear the idea that silence might greet her instead of the warm Georgian drawl, she pressed the button to open the door. It slid open and she stepped inside. McCoy's back was to her, but he turned at once.

"Nova?" he stepped around the desk, and strode over to her, "Are you-?"

Nova's eyes widened and her heart beat even faster. McCoy could feel her anxiety and fear, palpable in the small room. She stepped up to him, and, without asking, reached forward and lifted up his shirt.

"What in blazes-?" he said softly. She ran her delicate fingers over his undamaged flesh. No wound. No blood. Slowly, she let the shirt slide down. She placed both hands on his shoulder, and trailed them up to his neck. Her left hand remained at the base of his neck, while her right hand continued to his left cheek, her thumb tracing the place the scar had been in her hallucination. She felt the stubble that had not been there before, and she marveled in his mere presence. He was here. He was whole. She laid her head on his chest, and heard a strong, steady heartbeat. She let out a laugh that was half a sob, and looked at him, drinking him in, "Leonard."

"Nova, what…?" McCoy didn't know how to react. She was looking at him like he might disappear before her eyes. Her anxiety had been replaced with relief. He placed his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes; eyes which had begun to swirl, and were now a mixture of cosmic blues and purples. He could feel her emotions fluctuate, but they did not overwhelm him. Even clearly distressed, her emotions were in check.

"Darlin', what's wrong? Are you alright?" he brushed his hand against her cheek and felt a cold sweat, "You look scared to death."

"I am…relieved," she said softly.

"Relieved about what?"

"That you are alive," her voice broke on the last word.

McCoy blinked in surprise, "Of course I'm alive. What would make you say that?"

"You-" she cleared her throat, a lump sitting firmly in it, "You…"

Nova swayed. McCoy read the signs in her eyes, and caught her before she crumpled to the ground. Her eyes rolled back, and he felt her hands grip him tightly. Picking her up bridal style, he carried her back to the bio-bed, laying her down gently, "When someone wakes up in sickbay, they don't go traipsing around willy-nilly."

He handed her a cup of water, which she sipped at, all while looking at him. He stared back at her, waiting for an explanation. She swallowed, and he took the cup from her.

"I was walking through the corridors of the Enterprise, and Captain Kirk began to speak to me through the comm. And he said…hurtful things. He was angry, and he implied you were in danger. I came to sickbay to find you. And I could not find you. Then…" she swallowed, glancing over at the empty space by the bio-bed before gluing her eyes back on him, "Leonard…you were there. But you were injured. There was so much blood. And…and you fell and you said not to leave you but I had to get help but I could not leave and then you…" she shuddered, sitting up and drawing her knees to her chest, "I could not reach you."

"Darlin', listen, I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle. You just had a nightmare is all."

"Nightmare?" she shuddered again, unable to really shake the feeling of doom from creeping back in her mind.

"A nightmare. It's like a bad dream. When we sleep, our subconscious takes over. Some people think we dream about things that happen to us during the day. Some people say it's our subconscious desire coming to the surface. Some people believe dreams hold significant meaning. But their just…mild hallucinations we have while we are unconscious."

"Then I do not wish to be unconscious ever again."

"Nova, that's unreasonable. Every being needs sleep."

"I do not require it."

"You _used_ to not require it. In this form, you do. That's why you passed out today."

"Passed out?"

McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes, passed out. You're exhausted. The body can only go so long without sleep or rest."

"How long was I passed out?"

"You've been unconscious for about thirty six hours."

"What?" she stared at him disbelievingly, "You must be mistaken."

"Nope. And you're still unsteady on your feet. It's the middle of the night. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"No."

"You need to be reasonable-"

"And you need to understand that I cannot witness that again," her gaze was hardened, but he could see the plea inside them: _Don't make me see you die again_.

McCoy sighed, "You can't just forego sleep because you had a bad dream. Not all dreams are…" he trailed off as she shook her head. He sat down beside her, and grabbed her hand. He could feel her trembling. She was genuinely terrified of falling asleep.

"Alright."

She looked up from his hands, "Alright?"

"Alright. You don't have to sleep. And I won't sleep either."

She gazed at him, then narrowed her eyes, "You need sleep."

"I do. So do you."

"You will become tired."

He yawned, "Already am."

"You're being ridiculous."

He raised an eyebrow, "Tell you what. I'll get some sleep as soon as you're medically fit to leave sickbay."

"And when will that be?"

"When you've gotten some sleep."

"Leonard," she made to get up, but he didn't let go of her hand, and she looked up at him imploringly.

"Ah know it's scary. It's always hard to go back to sleep once you've had a nightmare. But your body is still changing. Even now. Internally, you're changing. Your blood is no longer human. It's something completely new. That's another reason you need rest. You're still becoming…whatever it is you're becoming."

"But I am…afraid," she admitted.

He looked at their hands, absentmindedly caressing her hand with his thumb, "Darlin', do you think I wasn't afraid when the captain called me from sickbay to say that you had collapsed? If we let fear hold us back, we could hurt others and hurt ourselves. You gotta sleep, darlin'. I'd rather you agree to it on your own. I don't wanna have to sedate you."

She tensed momentarily, before sighing in defeat, "I do not wish to sleep in here," her eyes darted to the spot on the floor she had watched him die on, "Anywhere but here."

He nodded, "You can return to your quarters, if you'd like. I'll escort you there myself."

"Thank you, Leonard," she said.

McCoy got up, letting his hand slide from hers, and walked over to the comm, "McCoy to Galen."

"Galen here."

"Can I have you take over for me?"

"Oh, am I finally permitted to relieve you, McCoy?" asked the voice, teasing.

He rolled his eyes, "Permitted? You have the pleasure of relieving me."

"Mm-hmm. I'll be right down. I'll take the rest of the shift."

"There's no need for that, Galen. I'll be back to finish up here," McCoy stifled a yawn.

"Uh-huh. Why don't' you get some sleep, Len? I can take over until 0800 hours and then M'Benga can relieve me for his shift. No trouble."

"You sure?" he asked seriously.

"Get some sleep. Doctor's orders."

"Oh, ha-ha," he said dryly, shaking his head, "I owe you one, Diane."

"When _don't_ you?" she teased. "Be there in ten. Galen out."

McCoy shook his head, grinning. Nova sat there, her eyes never leaving McCoy, content as long as she could watch him.

Ten minutes later, Diane strode into the room, smiling brightly, "So, what convinced you to finally get some sleep, Len?"

As she stepped into recovery, her eyes fell on Nova, who glanced at her, then back to McCoy.

"Diane, this is Nova. Nova, this is my colleague, Diane," McCoy introduced them.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you," Nova slid off the bed and extended a hand politely.

Diane took it, "The pleasure is all mine."

There was a sudden rush of anxiety flowing from Nova. Diane raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Len's told me all about you, of course," said Diane, grinning, "I don't think I've ever seen him so taken with a new life form before."

Diane smirked at the slight blush in McCoy's face as he growled, "Diane…"

"All in the name of science, of course," Diane clarified.

"I do not understand. Leonard has not been taken by anyone. He is right here," Nova tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, that's just too precious," Diane's grin widened.

"Diane, enough," McCoy said firmly, "You have everything you need?"

She glanced around the empty sickbay, "How ever will I manage will so much to do?"

He rolled his eyes again, "Come on, Nova."

Out of habit, for it had become their way, McCoy held out his arm to Nova, who took it without hesitation. Diane's smirk looked almost painful in its effort to stretch across her entire face. McCoy rolled his eyes and walked out of sickbay with Nova. When the doors slid shut behind them, Diane succumbed to a fit of laughter, leaning onto a bio-bed for support.

The pair had arrived outside of Nova's quarters. The door slid open, and the two stepped inside. McCoy looked at Nova, an eyebrow raised. Usually, once arriving at the destination, Nova slipped her arm from his easily. Tonight, Nova continued to hold on, her fingers rubbing against his arm, reassuring herself that he was still there.

"Now, you promise me you're gonna try and get some sleep?" McCoy asked her, placing his hand on hers. She let go of his arm, and pressed her palms to the doctor's.

"I shall endeavor to do so," she said, watching his hands against hers.

McCoy found her face and emotions hard to read, "What are you thinking about, Nova?"

"…I owe you an apology, Leonard."

"An apology? For what?"

"For the harsh things I said to you the other day," said Nova, twisting her palms ninety degrees, and clasping her fingers around his palms. He brought his fingers down around her turned palms. She was worried about that?

"Never mind that now," he told her, "If anyone owes anyone an apology, it's me. I owe you one. I am sorry for putting you on the spot like that. You know your own mind and I should have respected that. Whatever risk you took down on the planets surface are not mine to judge."

"Leonard, you do not understand. I-"

"And Ah don't have to," he said softly as she let go and rotated her palms so that her fingers could lace through his, "As long as it doesn't compromise your safety or the crew's safety, then it's no concern of mine. I just want to learn more about you." He gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"I am sorry for the things I said. You were not being illogical or irrational. You did not deserve to be shouted at, nor did you deserve to be thrown from my quarters," she said softly.

"It's not important now," McCoy repeated, "Get some sleep, darlin'."

He made to pull away, but was pulled back. One of Nova's hands still held his. He looked at her, and gave her a questioning look.

"Do not leave me," Nova whispered, "I…do not mean to take up more of your time, Leonard. But…" she bit her lip. McCoy stepped back toward her, and placed a hand on her jaw, running his thumb over her cheek. And, in a split second, her walls were down, and he received of taste of her despair with a flash of an injured version of himself, and her voice clearly in her own mind: _Please stay with me so I know this will not become a nightmare. Stay so I know that you are alive and well._ Her walls were back in place and her eyes pleading.

McCoy swallowed, and he nodded, "Of course, darlin'."

She took a step backward and he followed her. She laid down on the bed and he laid down beside her. She put her head over his heart, so that she could listen to McCoy's heartbeat for her own comfort. He wrapped his left arm around her, holding her to him. He lay his right hand on his stomach. She laid her hand on top of his. All she focused on was his rhythmic breathing, and his steady heartbeat. He took a deep breath and sighed softly. And she smiled. McCoy was here with her, and he was alive. She let her walls weaken slightly to feel his light and life. Instead of a dimming source, there was a steady pulse of bright radiating light coming from the doctor. McCoy tightened his grip on her, and she let herself melt into his arms, completely relax. And, in that sweet comforting embrace, the pair fell into an easy and much needed sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Likes and Dislikes

Hello, hello! I am so, so sorry for the long delay. I've been working long hours and I just have had no time to write or edit. So, here is an extra long chapter. Thank you for being so patient with me. I hope you enjoy it! Also, I want to note that there is a shower scene in this chapter, and, while I know that the _Enterprise_ had sonic showers, I needed it to be water showers instead.

As always:

~~~~~~ -passing of time/change in POV

Chapter 7: Likes and Dislikes

Weightless in a warm pool of water. That was how McCoy would describe sleeping beside Nova. Throughout the night, he dreamed typical dreams of daily life on the _Enterprise_. But, throughout those dreams, he felt tranquil. At one point, he could have sworn that he was simply dreaming that he was lying next to Nova. He could not tell if he had been asleep or awake. And in that state, he could hear in the back of his mind a slight hum of the lullaby "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star". But, when he finally did wake, he felt more rested than he had in weeks. He looked down at Nova, who was still lying on his chest, hand still curled up over his, her dark hair falling gracefully around her. Lying there, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. Her face was relaxed, and her breathing even. She was radiant, even in sleep. The glow that usually radiated behind her eyes seemed to be glowing beneath the surface of her skin. Her long eyelashes curled back delicately, her lips parted slightly as she breathed in softly. McCoy smiled to himself and looked over at the clock on the bedside table and received a surprise. He had about an hour before his shift started. That was just enough time for him to leave, return to his quarters, shower, and get to sickbay. Considering he had the middle shift today, he was surprised to find that he had slept in so late. Despite knowing all of that, McCoy found himself reluctant to move. Not only did he not want to disturb her, but he had to admit to himself that there was a part of him that wanted to stay at her side all day. But duty called, and he sighed softly. His first thought was to sneak out, and leave her to sleep the day away. Lord knows she needed it. But then he remembered her despair from the night before. No, her waking up to find him missing was exactly what she had wanted to avoid. After all, that was why she asked him to stay last night, wasn't it? McCoy sighed again, and shook Nova slightly.

"Nova?" he called softly, "Nova, I need you to wake up for a second, darlin'."

She inhaled deeply, and hummed out a soft, "Hmm?"

McCoy chuckeld, "I need you to wake up, Nova."

She shook her head, and squeezed his hand, burying her face into his chest, and made a negative grunting noise. McCoy shook her gently, "C'mon. I have to go."

"Must you?" she mumbled into his shirt.

"Yes, darlin'. My shift starts soon," McCoy said.

"Then why have you not moved, Leonard?" she yawned.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm tryin' to be a gentleman, and wake you from sleep with a little bit of grace."

She inhaled deeply again, then sighed, "Alright."

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, and yawned. She stretched and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked down disapprovingly at the doctor, who could see that there were now red and yellow undertones fused in with the purple in her eyes. The blue was still there, but not as prominent. Indeed, her eyes now looked like a picture of space that you'd find in a textbook. And the subtle glow in her skin had gone, and was back in full force behind those eyes.

"Well? You made me rise, it seems only fitting that you do the same."

He grinned at her, "Now, I can't tell if you're an early riser, or this is supposed to be you being crabby."

"Crabby? I have no common features with any sort of crustacean," she tilted her head to the side.

"It means 'grumpy', or 'cranky'."

"Ah, I see. In that case, I cannot tell if I am an 'early riser'."

"You'd know it if you weren't," he sat up, and stretched, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Are you an 'early riser'?" she asked him.

"When I need to be. But there is nothing I like better than laying in on a lazy Sunday afternoon," he grinned at her over his shoulder.

She smiled warmly at him, "I see. And what is laying in?"

"It's when you're awake but you just lie in bed for a few hours before actually getting up."

He put on his shoes and stood up. She slid off the bed and stood up in one fluid motion.

"I gotta run, I'm already cutting it kind of close," he looked at her, "Captain 's given you permission to roam, so get yourself something to eat. If you need me, I'll be in sickbay."

"Of course," she nodded, stepping toward the foot of the bed.

He gave her another smile, and headed for the door. He felt Nova take a hold of his hand and turned to face her. Her eyes immediately locked with his, and he could feel her consciousness brushing against his own, her content ebbing in and out of his soul like waves on a beach.

"Thank you, Leonard," she said.

"For what?"

"For staying with me. For not remarking that my fears were foolish. For comforting me," she supplied, looking at him with those fathomless eyes.

"You're welcome," he said, placing a hand at the base of her neck, "No nightmares?"

"Not a single one," she smiled.

"Good," he said, hesitated, then, "What are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"As I know very few beings on this ship, I would venture to say that I am doing nothing," she said in mock seriousness.

He rolled his eyes with a grin, "Then what's say you and I have dinner? You've been with us for about three days now, and I don't know anything about your likes and dislikes."

"Likewise," she said.

"So, dinner tonight? 1900 hours?"

"I would like that," she nodded.

"Great. I-"

"As long as it is in your quarters."

"Wha-"

"I wish to see more of the ship, and you have seen my quarters enough. I would like to see yours," she stated.

He bowed to her, "As you wish, m'lady."

She raised a questioning eyebrow, "I feel as if you are teasing me…Is this true?"

"You bet your pointed ears, it's true," he said, then turned and headed out of the room, leaving her staring out after him, a disbelieving grin on her face.

Captain Kirk was strolling toward the turbo lift, hands at his side, nodding at any crewmen who passed. Spock was walking beside him, reporting on the analysis of the plant life down on the planets surface.

"The plant life truly is extraordinary, Captain. The inner bark of a willow tree on earth has healing properties that can keep minor aches and pains at bay. The trees resembling willows on the planet are capable of relieving pain as well. However, by Lieutenant Shulter's estimations, they can relieve one hundred times the pain. And that is just one example."

"And do you trust Lieutenant Shulter's estimations, Mr. Spock?" asked Kirk.

"Yes, Captain, having checked and verified her formulas, I believe her estimations are accurate," Spock acknowledged.

"Excellent. We may want to beam back down, bring up some more samples to send back to Starfleet. I'm sure they'll find it all very fascinating," he said, smirking at his first officer.

As they reached the turbo lift, the door slid open, and Nova stood there. She blinked in surprise.

"Good morning, Captain Kirk. Good morning, Mr. Spock," she greeted them.

"Good morning, Nova. I see you're wasting no time; back on your feet already?" the captain smiled at her, "Excellent. Now, Spock and I are needed on the bridge, but I know you'd like to see the ship. If you head down this hall and into the Mess Hall, you'll find a man in there named Montgomery Scott. I've already asked him to take you on a tour of the ship and he's very excited. You couldn't be in better hands."

"I appreciate that, Captain," Nova nodded, then turned to Spock, "And Mr. Spock, I wondered if we may begin our meditation sessions this evening?"

"I think that will be acceptable. I must remark on how well you appear to be doing. It's as if you do not struggle to maintain control any longer," Spock commented.

"It is true, I have gotten better. But I still have a long way to go," she nodded to both of them, "Thank you, Captain Kirk. I will see you this evening, Mr. Spock."

The two commanding officers nodded, and stepped into the turbo lift as Nova stepped out of it. The doors closed, and she made her way down the hall and into the Mess Hall. There were only a few people there, and they looked up at her curiously before returning to their conversations. She hovered awkwardly by the door for a moment, before striding up to the nearest table and the closest people.

"Hello. I am looking for Montgomery Scott. Do you happen to know his location?" she asked.

The young man sitting in front of her raised an eyebrow, his dark bangs falling into his eyes, "And who might you be? Definitely not a crewman. You aren't part of Starfleet. You're wearing what we usually wear in the gymnasium."

She tilted her head, "Would you prefer me to wear something else?"

"I'd prefer to know who the hell you are," he leaned back in his chair arrogantly, "You know, they should probably have security on you at all times."

She raised an eyebrow. This was a confrontation. And she wanted to avoid it, "Very well. If you do not know Montgomery Scott's location, I shall inquire elsewhere. Thank you for your time."

She inclined her head, and turned to go, but he called out, "What, leaving so soon? Aren't you gonna steal my DNA first?"

"That's enough, Ensign Johnson," called a thick Scottish accent.

Nova turned to see a man with dark hair and a red shirt striding toward them, his eyes boring into the young man at the table. Johnson stood at attention. The man gave him a critical look, "Now, I dinnae think that's any way to talk to a lady. No way to talk to a guest, neither. Why don't you apologize to the lass?"

Johnson pursed his lips and glared at Nova.

"Don't be blamin' the lass for your big mouth, Ensign. If ye would just learn ta close it, ye wouldn't find your foot in it."

"I'm sorry," Johnson said bitterly.

"That's better, lad. Now, get to your station. And ye can be sure that I'll be tellin' the captain of your behavior toward our guest, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," said the ensign.

"Get a move on, then," the man jerked his head toward the door. Johnson gave Nova one last scathing look, then departed.

"Sorry about that, lass," the man said, turning to her and grinning, "Let me be the first to say that we all aren't rude."

"I appreciate your assistance," she smiled gratefully, "Perhaps you can help me? I am looking for a man named Montgomery Scott."

He saluted her with a wink, "At your service, lass."

"I see. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Nova."

"I've heard a lot about you, Nova," he said, and she could feel his excitement radiating through the entire room, "And I've been told to give ya a tour of the Enterprise."

"If it is not too much trouble. I understand that you may have duties to attend to," she said.

"What? And miss a chance to show you about the best starship in the entire universe? Not likely, lass," he said, "Come on. I'll give ya the grand tour!" He turned to lead the way.

She began to follow, "Thank you, Montgomery."

He halted in his tracks, and she bumped into him. He felt her emotions for a split second: confusion as to why he stopped. He turned to face her, "Listen, lass. I'll let you know, here and now, that you can call me Scotty. Everyone does. Only fittin' that you should, too. Dinnae nobody call me Montgomery except my own mother."

She nodded, "I am sorry, Scotty. I did not intend to offend you."

"No offence taken, lass. All my friends call me Scotty."

"Are we friends?"

"I think so," he grinned.

"But you do not know me," she pointed out.

"Aye, that's true. But better to start out friends than enemies."

She smiled, "You are quite wise, Scotty. I do believe we will be good friends."

"Oh, I think I'm going to like you, lass. You've got such an eye for wisdom," he said.

She laughed, and followed him out of Mess Hall excitedly.

McCoy rushed into sickbay, glancing at the clock as he did so. He had made it right on time, and he exhaled. Geoffrey M'Benga was there, and his eyebrow was raised.

"Usually, you're early, McCoy. Cutting it kind of close today, are we?" he asked good naturedly.

"Sorry, M'Benga. I got held up. Anything I need to know before I take over?" asked McCoy.

"Yes. Lieutenant Shulter was in here this morning. She wants you to look over some lab results from the plant life down on the planet. Something about healing properties and medicine. I looked over it, myself, and she really seems to be on to something. She wants your opinion."

"Great, I'll give it a look over. You're relieved, M'Benga."

"Thank you, McCoy. Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine. Why?"

"You just look a little disheveled is all," he shrugged, and turned to leave sickbay. McCoy picked up a PADD and looked over what he missed. The doors to sickbay opened, and Diane and Christine walked into sickbay, the two of them laughing uproariously.

"Hello, Doctor McCoy," said Christine, smiling.

"Hello, Chris," he smiled at her, and then looked to Diane, "What are you doing here, Diane? You're not scheduled to be here today at all."

She gave McCoy the most innocent look she could muster, "I was just visiting with my dear friend, Christine."

"Well, Nurse Chapel and I actually _have_ to work."

"Oh, yes. Because you're so busy," Diane looked around the empty sickbay.

He rolled his eyes. Then, he turned his back to them, only to hear them both giggling like mad.

"What is so amusin'?" he asked, putting the PADD down.

"Nothing, Doctor," said Diane, fighting back a grin with everything she had, "Just…"

"Just what?" McCoy said exasperated.

"Just…You don't usually put on your uniform backwards," Christine supplied.

"What?" he looked down at his own shirt, and gaped. The medical insignia was not on his chest. He cursed, and pulled off the blue shirt, revealing the black one he usually wore beneath it. The two women cackled maddeningly as he pulled his shirt on the right way. He glared at the pair of them.

"Don't give me that angry look, Len," said Christine.

"Yes, it's not Christine's fault you can't get dressed properly," said Diane.

"Ha-ha," he growled at them, "For your information, I was running a little behind today, and I rushed down here."

"You rushed? You mean, you didn't go check on our newest crewman?" teased Christine.

"He definitely escorted her to her quarters last night," Diane said, "But of course, I already told you about that, Christine."

McCoy felt his cheeks grow warm, "Nothin' to tell, Diane."

"Oh? Because you hovering over her for over 24 hours isn't worth mentioning? Because you refusing to be relieved until she woke up holds little significance?"

"As you said, Diane, I am 'the worst workaholic you know'. I don't like to leave a patient that comes into my care."

"Yes, but the only time you _refuse_ to leave a patient is if it's Captain Kirk or Mr. Spock lying there," said Christine, grinning.

Diane nodded, "Exactly. You _barely_ know this woman, Len. And you're already pullin' all nighters for her. I'm surprised you rushed down here before checking up on her."

McCoy hesitated for a moment before rolling his eyes, "You're seein things that aren't there, Diane."

Christine's sharp eyes did not miss McCoy's hesitation, "You _did_ check up on her, didn't you? What time? Did you get there at the crack of dawn to look the poor girl over?"

"No, I didn't," he said, picking up the PADD again and looking over it, trying to ignore the two women.

Diane and Christine stared at him, then Diane spoke slowly, "Waaiit…."

McCoy did not look up and continued to read the reports from M'Benga's shift.

"Oh, wait just one minute. She was really distressed last night. And she seemed particularly attached to you," she turned to Christine, "I'm talking 'I-can't-look-away-or-else-you'll-disappear' attached. The same way people don't like being separated after a traumatic event."

Christine nodded her understanding, glancing at the doctor, whose back was to them, still looking down at the PADD determinedly.

"She didn't look like she was going to let him out of her sight. And," the smile that was on Diane Galen's face was similar to a child's on Christmas morning, "What if he never left her sight? What if he stayed in her sight all night?"

Christine gasped softly, the same smile appearing on her face. McCoy had stiffened noticeably, but did not turn to face them.

"Len, you didn't. You _didn't_ , Len. You stayed in her room, didn't you?" Christine asked, the pitch in her voice rising.

Diane waited, her glee practically tangible. Christine stared at McCoy's back. He took a breath, then turned, "Look, it's not what you-"

Diane screamed triumphantly, "Oh my god! You DID! You _DID_!"

"Would you-" he looked around hastily, glancing at the door to sickbay, " _Would you keep your voice down, Diane?_ It's not what you think."

"The blush on your face says otherwise," Diane said, much quieter, but still with that same delight.

"Look, she had a traumatic nightmare. Her kind don't sleep and they don't dream. She believed it to be reality. She was really shaken up about it, and she asked if I could stay with her, and I told her that I would. That's all," McCoy insisted, his cheeks still crimson.

" _She_ asked _you_ to stay?" Christine asked.

"Yes. What does it matter?" McCoy threw up his hands, "Could we just stop talking about this?"

"Think about this, Leonard. She asked you to stay. It wasn't the other way around. You didn't offer. She wanted your company. Whether you want to see it or not, you aren't just another person on this ship to her. You matter to her. She cares about you. And you care about her, don't you?" Christine said, her eyes widening slightly, "You honest to god care about her. She matters to you."

McCoy's blush deepened slightly, "That's not-"

"She means more to you than most people, and you barely know her," said Diane softly, "I don't think I've ever seen you fall for anyone in all the time I've known you. And here is this being, and she just fascinates you, doesn't she?"

"Look, Ah'm a doctor, not a lover," McCoy stated firmly, "There is nothing like that there between Nova and me. Ah am the first person she met when she changed form, so ah'm the one she trusts. And a lot of people on the ship are fascinated by her. Jim, Spock, Uhura; all of them have expressed an interest in her. Ah don't see you going to them with claims like this."

"None of them spent the night with her," Diane pointed out.

Christine smiled at him warmly, "Why are you so afraid of acknowledging it? You won't even consider the possibility that there may be something there."

"Because there isn't, Chris. And there won't be."

"Why?"

McCoy, frustrated now, snapped "Because of lots of different reasons, Chris. Now, can we please stop talking about it? We've got work to do."

Diane and Christine gave each other a startled look. They had just started out as teasing, but the conversation had turned very real all of a sudden. McCoy was clearly uncomfortable with what they were saying. Whether it was because it was true or not true, they didn't know.

"I'll leave you to it," Diane said, giving Christine a pointed 'you-call-me-if-you-get-something-out-of-him' look. Christine nodded, and Diane left sickbay. The silence between the nurse and the doctor stretched on for lengthy minutes.

"Leonard, if you want to talk about it, I-"

"Nurse Chapel, we are already behind with our work, and I would appreciate it if you would look through supplies and see what we need ordered when we dock at the next Starbase," McCoy said, stiffly.

Christine noticed the return to formality, and she sighed. She wasn't going to get anything more out of McCoy right now, "Yes, Doctor. Of course."

"And here is the Shuttle bay!" Scotty said, showing her the large room with three crafts inside it.

"Fascinating," she marveled, "May we enter one?"

"I thought ye'd never ask," he bounded toward the one with _Galileo_ printed on the side. The door to the shuttle opened, and she stepped inside. It was, essentially, a miniaturized ship. She sat in the pilot's seat eagerly, gauging all the buttons and devices.

"How does one pilot a shuttlecraft?" she asked.

"Ah, it's quite simple, lass," he said, and he walked her through the mechanisms and protocol.

She listened eagerly, absorbing all that she could, asking "This is a decently sized craft. One could fit about six or seven people in it comfortable, I assume?"

"Now you're gettin' it, lass!" he exclaimed, "And if that tickles your interest, you'll be delighted to know that I've saved the best part of the tour for last. I'm gonna take you to Engineering."

Her eyes sparkled, "I would be most pleased to see it, Scotty."

They left the _Galileo_ and stepped out of the Shuttle bay. Scotty led the way down to Engineering, "Now, in all honesty, I'm not supposed to show you Engineering without the Captain's explicit okay. But I consider the okay given, as he did ask me to give you a tour. And what's a tour without seeing the heart and soul of this lovely lass?" He looked at the walls around them affectionately.

"You are very fond of the Enterprise," she observed.

"Aye, ye could say that, lass," he said, "Keep faith in a ship and she'll never let ya down, that ye can be sure of."

"Scotty, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course," he said.

"What is living on a starship like? What is it like to encounter new beings constantly? What is it like to explore, to discover more than you ever believed to be possible?"

"Oh, there ain't nothin' like it, lass," he said softly, "Makes me feel alive. It's why I do it. It's why Starfleet exists. We discover new life and new worlds."

"But why? Why not be content with what you know?"

"If man were meant to be content with what we know, we wouldn't have advanced past the dark ages," he said, "We wouldn't have doctors as skilled as McCoy, or scientists like Mr. Spock. If we settled to keep things as they are, we would never advance. But I suppose a race such as yours doesn't feel such desires?"

She shook her head, "For the most part, no. We can ascertain all we need to know, and are more in touch with space and our surroundings than the development of other cultures. But there are a few on my planet who desire the same thing you do."

"And I take it you're one of them?" he grinned mischievously at her.

She smiled back, "Of course. Hence my desire to learn all that I can."

The doors to Engineering slid open, and the hum of the engines vibrated through Nova's very heart, "Welcome to Engineering."

After a very detailed tour of Engineering, Scotty led her back to the Mess Hall, "Lass, why didn't you tell me you hadn't eaten?"

"In all honesty, I was much too eager to see the ship. And I was not hungry in the slightest," she said, her head spinning.

"Engineering to Mr. Scott," said a voice. Scotty made sure Nova was sitting before he tapped the comm on the wall, "Scott here."

"Sir, we need you down here. Those blips of energy from the planet seem to be affecting the engines. Everything still within normal parameters, but we'd thought you want a look."

"I'll be right down. Scott out," he crossed back to Nova, "Are you gonna be alright?"

"I will be perfect once I have eaten. Although, if we could not mention this to Leonard? He tends to…" she searched for a word.

"Worry like a mother hen, yes I know."

"I shall be alright. Please, attend to Engineering. Thank you very much for the tour, Scotty. I look forward to seeing you again."

"And I you, Nova," he smiled.

With that, he departed, and she ordered some food from the replicators. She had biscuits and Plomeek soup again, as it was something that she knew she enjoyed. Once she had finished eating, she checked the time. It was already 1500 hours. She couldn't believe how much time she had spent with Scotty. She fidgeted in her seat, feeling restless. She wanted to do something. She wanted to move, she wanted to talk. And she could feel something coursing within her; something new.

 _'Now what?_ ' she thought to herself. She tapped her fingers on the table. She heard the steady _tap_ _tap_ from her fingers accompanied by a faint rattling noise. Her bowl was moving slightly, back and forth, in succession with her tapping. She stopped tapping and looked around. The Mess Hall was empty. She looked back at the bowl, and tapped again. The bowl moved. She swiped her hand across the table. The bowl flew off it and into the wall. She cried out in alarm, and stared. She took in a calming breath, and stared at the bowl on the floor, which had miraculously not shattered. Holding out a trembling hand, she focused on the bowl. She felt a tingling sensation flow into her arm, and the bowl trembled. She could feel a current of power running through her. She tried to push it outward. The bowl began to rise into the air, shakily. Eyes wide, she pulled the power back toward her, and the bowl came with it, slowly but surely. It reached her table, and she released it. It clattered on the smooth surface and stood completely still. She stared at the bowl, then at her own hand. What had just happened?

Thinking hard, she wondered what this could mean. Surely this was much more than just telepathic abilities. She could feel the fear pumping through her chest. Was it already happening? Was she running out of time?

Uhura and Christine were walking toward Mess Hall together, "And he's been quiet all day, Christine?"

"He's been downright silent, Nyota," said Christine, shaking her head, "Honestly, Diane and I were just teasing him, but it got very serious very fast. Now, I don't know what to think. Is it possible that he really does care about her more than he lets on?"

"I've seen plenty of people fall hard and fast. Look at yourself, for instance," Uhura smiled knowingly at her.

Christine blushed, "Now, we aren't talking about me, Nyota. We're talking about McCoy here."

"I understand that, but I'm reminding you that, when it comes to matters of the heart, sometimes there is no _logical_ explanation," she smiled.

"I mean, I don't know what he's thinking, but I know something is troubling him. And I know that it centers around her."

"Christine, I've spoken with Nova, and she has nothing but respect for him. She genuinely cares about his emotional well-being. I think Doctor McCoy will need to come to terms with whatever he is feeling on his own, and no amount of prying will help," Uhura said.

They stepped into Mess Hall together, and saw Nova making her way toward the door hurriedly.

"Nova!" Uhura smiled at her, "Good to see you, sugar."

Nova halted, and said, "It is a pleasure to see you, as well, Nyota. How have you been?"

"Very well. Perhaps you'd like to join myself and Christine? We were just about to have some tea before returning to duty," Uhura smiled.

"I do not wish to intrude," said Nova, her eyes darting to the door behind them.

"Are you sure?" Christine asked, noticing the jittery woman, "You're more than welcome. And you look like you could use a cup of tea. Uhura told me that you like Rooibos, and that was a big surprise!"

Nova thought for a moment, then nodded, "Of course. I would like to have tea with you."

"Great! I'll grab the tea, you girls grab a table!" Uhura clapped her hands together, and headed for the replicators. Christine and Nova walked toward a table near the wall, and sat down across from one another.

"I don't believe I've properly introduced myself. My name is Christine Chapel. I'm a nurse here on the _Enterprise_ ," Christine offered Nova her hand. Nova took it, and Christine felt subtle distress from her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Christine. I am Nova, the entity from the planet's surface. I recognize you from when I was first brought aboard. I am sorry for not saying anything to you then, but I was incapable of speech at the time."

"It's no trouble," Christine waved her hand in the air, "I understand. How are you enjoying life on the _Enterprise_ so far?"

"It is very pleasant. So many things to see and learn. I am almost overwhelmed by sheer curiosity about everything here," Nova smiled.

Christine laughed, "A starship will do that to you, even if you knew about them before ever setting foot on one."

"Isn't that the truth?" Uhura chuckled as she sat in between the two women with three cups of steaming tea. She handed one to each woman, "As usual, ladies, a dash of honey already added for sweetness."

"Thank you, Nyota," said Nova.

"You're the best," Christine said as she inhaled the aroma.

The three women drank deeply, then Uhura spoke, "So, Nova, apart from us, the captain, Spock, and Doctor McCoy, have you met anyone else?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," said Nova, placing her cup on the table, but keeping hold of it, "I had the pleasure of meeting Scotty today. I asked if he would give me a tour of the _Enterprise_ , and he did so."

"Oh, Nova, I bet he loved that," said Uhura, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, Scotty loves to brag about the _Enterprise_ ," Christine said, "I bet he warmed right up to you."

"Warmed up to me? I did not increase his body temperature, to my knowledge," Nova said, tilting her head to the side.

Christine suddenly giggled, "Oh, that's precious."

Uhura nudged Christine, and Nova looked from one to the other, "Fascinating. That was the same reaction Diane Galen had. Does it have any significance?"

Christine shook her head, "No, Nova. That was rude of me, I'm sorry. It's just- it's cute that you don't understand human idiosyncrasies. It's endearing." She took a sip of tea.

"Cute? Leonard also used that word to describe my reaction to eating something called gravy," said Nova.

Christine spat out her tea, "He _what_?!"

Nova jumped, startled by her sudden outburst. Uhura was also looking at Christine, taken aback by her friend's sudden exclamation.

"Sorry," Christine apologized again, "But he really said that? He called you 'cute'?"

"Yes," said Nova slowly, "Was that wrong of him?"

Christine gave Uhura a pointed look, and Uhura said, "Has he ever done anything like that before?"

"Before? I do not understand," Nova looked from one woman to the other.

"Has Len ever said anything like that before? Has he ever used any other words or phrases or done something that you didn't quite understand?" Christine pressed.

Nova sat, and thought, her eyes swirling in the torrent of different emotions. Her eyes flashed from blue with purple undertones, to brown with storms of red.

"I am uncertain of how much I should divulge in these matters. I do not quite understand the social etiquette of your society," Nova answered honestly, "I would not wish to share something that Leonard would prefer to be kept private."

"Anything you feel comfortable sharing," Uhura said, "You never have to say something you feel should be kept between you and someone else."

Nova looked at Christine, who nodded reassuringly. Nova took another breath, then, "Well…Leonard does call me 'darlin'. Is that significant?"

Christine bit her lip, "Possibly? He will sometimes call people that. It's a-"

"Term of endearment," Nova finished, "Yes, so he has said."

Uhura watched as Nova combed through her memories with McCoy. She must be wondering which ones she considered too intimate to share. Nova took a breath, then, "My first morning on the _Enterprise_ , I discovered that I had gained telepathic abilities from Mr. Spock's DNA. Leonard helped to calm me down, the manner of which I believe I will keep to myself. But, when he departed to check on sickbay, he placed his lips on my hand for a moment before leaving."

Uhura's mouth fell open, and she closed it quickly. McCoy had kissed Nova's hand. And as Nova did not use the word "kiss", Uhura knew that Nova could not possibly know what that meant. Then again, that may have just been McCoy's southernly charm. Uhura exchanged another look with Christine, who nodded, giving Uhura the 'I'm-thinking-exactly-what-you're-thinking' look.

"And…how did that make you feel?" asked Christine.

Nova opened her mouth, then something flashed across her eyes, "I…am not certain."

"Anything else?" asked Christine.

Nova shook her head, "Not that I am willing to divulge."

Christine looked steadily at her. Nova returned the look, an eyebrow raised. Suddenly, Christine placed her hands on the table, her wide eyes locked with Nova's. Christine was very tense as she felt Nova's consciousness touch her own for a moment.

"Why do you believe that I am deceiving you, Christine?" she asked.

Uhura looked at Nova, "Are you inside her mind right now?"

"Absolutely not," said Nova, firmly, "Mr. Spock has said that a proper telepath does not enter the minds of others without express permission. I can merely feel Christine's emotions. Observe," she held a hand out to Uhura, and let it hover inches from her face, "I am not making contact with you, Nyota, but you sense my presence. You are aware that I am here. That is what Christine is feeling. I am sorry, Christine, I should have warned you. These abilities are very strong and I do not yet have full control over their intensity."

Christine nodded, "It's alright, Nova. I understand. Thank you for explaining it."

"What is it you believe me to be dishonest about?" Nova repeated.

"It's…it's not that, Nova. I just happen to know of something else that occurred between you and Len last night," Christine said quietly.

Uhura's eyes widened, and she leaned in, "What happened last night?"

Nova's face tinged slightly with pink, "Leonard told you?"

"No, of course not, no," said Christine hurriedly, "Believe me, he would never have told us in a million years. But Diane guessed what had happened based on your behavior from the previous night."

Nova drank her tea in silence for a minute.

"Nova, please understand that Leonard does not really share much about his personal life. There are times when I think he's more closed off than Spock. He's so good at getting other people to talk that he rarely talks about himself. I want you to know that he did not tell us anything that happened. All I know is that he spent the night in your quarters to comfort you."

Uhura's eyes widened, and she glanced from Nova to Christine. Christine decided to keep to herself the mention of potential feelings for Nova McCoy may have. That was not something to be discussed here. Nova looked at Christine, and gave a small nod of understanding. Christine sighed in relief.

"Do you like Leonard, sugar?" Uhura asked.

"Do I like him?" repeated Nova, "The way I like Plomeek soup?"

"No, no. Do you care about him?" asked Uhura.

Christine watched her long time friend, wondering if she could entice answers from Nova.

"Leonard is instrumental in my existence. I would not be here had it not been for him and Mr. Spock. He is important to me."

"Yes, but do you care about his well-being? What I'm saying is do you care how he is emotionally and physically?"

Nova was quiet, then said softly, "I do care about his well-being. It is important to me that he be safe and content. I…I could not stand to watch him be hurt."

Christine's eyes widened. So, not only was Leonard quite taken with Nova, but Nova felt that Leonard was very important to her. Christine watched Nova take another drink of her tea, and Christine mimicked her action absentmindedly. Christine knew that Nova had no real idea what Leonard meant to her, because she did not comprehend what a kiss was. Perhaps Nova did not even know what love was.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Christine interjected brightly, raising her voice, "Uhura, why not sing a song?"

"Oh, I'm sure no one wants to-" Uhura began, but the other crewman in the Mess Hall responded enthusiastically. Uhura smiled, and stood up, setting her tea down on the table. She opened her mouth, and began to sing:

" _Oh, on the starship_ Enterprise _/ there's one with starlight in her eyes/ Whose pointed ears and peaceful guise/ could steal your breath from you._ " sang Uhura. Nova looked around, all eyes on her, and she pointed to herself, and Christine nodded. Nova smiled suddenly, giving Uhura her undivided attention.

" _With one glance, she can hypnotize/ and you feel your heart start to rise/ her kindness you cannot not despise/ she'll steal your breath from you! And that's why she's a friend of ours/ endearingly a friend of ours/ brighter than the giant stars/ With exploring to do! Nova is a mystery/ a mystery, a mystery/ Nova is a mystery/ With exploring to do!"_

Uhura finished singing, and smiled at Nova, who was grinning ear to ear. The crewmembers all clapped, Christine and Nova included. Uhura took a small bow.

"That was wonderful!" Nova exclaimed, "You are able to construct the song without any preparation. You have a keen ear for sound, Nyota!"

"Why, thank you, Nova!" she said, her face flushed. She glanced at the clock and jumped, "I was supposed to be back on the bridge five minutes ago. I gotta run. I'll see you both later!"

"I'll come with you, Uhura," Christine said, downing the last of her tea, "I need to head back to sickbay. Thank you for your time and company, Nova."

"Thank you both for yours," she said as the two rushed out of Mess Hall. She watched them leave, then rose and followed suit.

She headed through the ship's corridors, making her way down to one of the places Scotty had shown her. Ten minutes later, she was standing in front of the gymnasium.

Kirk strode down the corridor. Having finished his daily shift on the bridge, he decided to work off some steam in the gymnasium. He had a gnawing feeling in his gut about Starfleet's reaction to Nova. It wasn't like them to take so long to reply with a decision. Kirk was uneasy about it, and just needed to work out the tension. As he came to the gymnasium, he spotted Nova standing in front of its entrance.

"Nova!" Kirk called, approaching her.

She turned and smiled at him, "Hello, Captain. A pleasure to see you."

"And you," Kirk returned, "I was just going to work off some steam for a bit. Would you like to join me?"

"I do not wish to intrude, Captain," Nova said.

"Nonsense, it's no intrusion. Besides, I'd welcome the company," he gave her a winning smile. Nova smiled back, and nodded.

"Then, I gratefully accept your invitation. I, too, need to…work off some steam," she said, the phrase tumbling clumsily over her lips.

Together, they strode into the gymnasium together. Kirk left her to change into work out clothes. He returned in grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

"What do you typically do to…work off some steam?" asked Nova.

"Well, normally, I'd spar with another crewman," the captain said.

"I will spar with you, Captain," Nova offered.

He looked at her, taking in her physical form, "I…suppose we could give it a shot."

Nova nodded, "Please demonstrate proper sparring technique, Captain."

Kirk raised an eyebrow, "I mean, there are a few moves I could show you, but the purpose of sparring is to be spontaneous. To keep you on your feet, test your reflexes. Come, I'll show you."

Kirk stepped onto a wrestling mat, and she followed him. He held up his hands, and she mimicked him. They locked arms and began to grapple. They struggled momentarily, and Kirk got her in a grip, bringing her to the floor. She struggled to get out of it, but found that Kirk's hold was too well executed. She sighed, and acknowledged defeat. He released her, grinning.

"Sorry, about that," Kirk said.

She smiled, panting slightly, "Do not apologize, Captain. That was quite enjoyable. Let us try again?"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" Nova got to her feet, and took a fighting stance. Kirk raised an eyebrow, and mirrored her movements. They grappled again, and Kirk began to overpower her. But Nova, turned and flipped the captain over her, so that he was lying flat on his back at her feet. She grinned.

"That was…" Kirk trailed off.

"Unexpected," Nova finished.

"That Vulcan strength coming in handy, I see."

"Is that good?" she asked.

Kirk nodded, and got to his feet, but he was grinning.

"Once more?" she asked him.

"You bet," he answered.

They went on and on in this manner, their battles longer and longer each time, both of them grinning like fools, both of them panting and exhilarated. They had progressed to full sparring now, throwing punches and kicks at each other. Kirk held back a bit. After all, he was a Starfleet officer with full military training. But in the heat of the moment, Nova took an unexpected swipe at him, and he blocked and retaliated instinctively, punching her square in the jaw. She fell down, hard, a startled cry escaping her lips. Her dark hair flew around her, and she instinctively grabbed her cheek. Kirk froze, panting, covered in sweat.

"Nova," he knelt down beside her, "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, brushing her hair out of her eyes. A bruise was already starting to form, and her cheek was swollen. A trickle of blood trailed out of the corner of her mouth. Yet, she was smiling.

"I am quite well, Captain," she said, panting. She brought her hand across her mouth, noting the blood.

"Here," he strode across the mat and into an ice chest, pulling out an ice pack and walking back to her, "Put this on your cheek."

She placed it to her cheek, and flinched.

"It's cold, but it'll help with the swelling," Kirk said, gripping her under the arm and hauling her to her feet. He guided her to a bench against the wall, where they sat.

"I'm sorry, Nova. I didn't mean to go full out like that," Kirk said.

Nova shook her head, "Do not apologize, Captain. This merely means that your reflexes are not only better than mine, but are superb."

Kirk chuckled, "You're certainly taking a right cross pretty well."

"Right cross? I shall have to remember that and return the favor, should we spar again," Nova said.

"If you'd like, we could head to sickbay," Kirk suggested.

Nova shook her head, "Unnecessary, Captain. I believe I shall be alright. There is very little pain."

There was a pause. There was silence, then Kirk spoke.

"Nova, have you always enjoyed sparring?"

"This is my first attempt," Nova said simply, "I did not have a physical form, so there was no sparring."

"But you did enjoy it?"

"I did. You are a very challenging opponent, Captain."

He sighed, and looked at her, "You keep calling me 'Captain'. Why is that?"

"Because you are the captain, Captain. It would be rude to call you anything other than your title."

"Yes, perhaps when I'm on duty, but I'm not. Call me 'Jim'."

Nova looked at him curiously, "I am unsure. There is little I know of social etiquette. I do not want to call you 'Jim' should the situation call for 'Captain' instead."

He chuckled, "You're almost as bad as Spock. He wouldn't call me Jim, either. But it's alright. If you call me 'Jim' in a serious scenario, I won't think any different of you."

"But your crew might, Captain," said Nova, still holding the ice pack to her face, "They may be…disgruntled by my casual reference to you."

Kirk studied Nova for a moment, then said, "That seems oddly specific. Did something happen with a member of my crew?"

Nova blinked, her eyes glowing, "I do not wish to cause confrontation. It was just a disagreement with an ensign."

"Johnson? Yes, Scotty contacted me, and let me know. I'll be having a few words with him," said Kirk.

"I do not believe that is necessary, Captain," Nova began, but Kirk cut her off.

"Crewman of a flagship need to learn to control whatever personal bigotry they may possess. We meet new beings often, and can't afford to be offended by something we don't understand."

Nova nodded her understanding, but Kirk could see the uneasiness behind her eyes. Whatever Johnson said to her must have really stung. Then, she spoke.

"Captain…do members of your crew believe that I wish to steal their DNA? Was Ensign Johnson referring to my using Mr. Spock's and Leonard's DNA as thievery?" Nova asked him, her eyes boring into his hazel ones.

"Some people have a harder time understanding the methods of which a person came to be," said Kirk, "But that doesn't mean that they won't understand in time. Despite all our advancements as a race, we still have bigotry in our society."

He stared off in the distance. Nova regarded him for a moment, noting how impressive he looked.

"The Federation's job is to seek out new life and create peaceful bonds with the beings we encounter. And sometimes, we fail," Kirk stood up and walked toward a window in the gymnasium, staring at the planet below, "Even when potential knowledge of how the universe came to be is at our fingertips, we elect to ignore it." Nova could feel the captain's frustration, the bitterness in his voice. Perhaps he was referring to Starfleet's hesitance regarding her presence on the ship. "We have people like you with galaxies in their eyes, dying to see the universe, but we choose to ignore that in an effort not to interfere."

Nova stood slowly, leaving the icepack on the bench and followed Kirk. Standing beside him on his right, she spoke, "In the grand scheme of things…Is it important to know how the universe came to be? I mean, there will always be that question, that curiosity of 'Where did we all originate from?' but…is it not better to focus on the future? To focus your energies into making those new encounters with different species? I was not there at the moment of the universe's creation, so I cannot satisfy any of your questions in that matter. I can tell you that, from the moment my existence began, I have wanted to know simply if there was more than what I felt around me." She paused for a moment, then said, "If people like me have the galaxies in our eyes, then people like you have galaxies in your heart. Because without good leaders like you, there is no way contact with any species could be made. Because you have the galaxies in your heart, Captain, is what makes you different from those who would choose to pass us by."

Kirk turned from the planet to Nova, who was staring at the stars just visible along the planet's edge. He smiled, "Are you saying that it does not matter where a person or race comes from?"

"Are you implying that where a person or race comes from defines them? Or is it what they choose to do after that determines who they are?" she met his gaze, "If you found out you came from hatred, would you let that determine your actions? Even if it was eons ago? Because, from what I have seen, you are the type of man who does what he believes to be right for everyone, even at his own expense."

Kirk was silent for a moment, "And you gathered all that from sparring with me?"

"From sparring with you, observing your crew, feeling what they feel toward you. The unconditional loyalty that is not pledged to Starfleet, but to you, Jim," she smiled, "To feel all of that, it is almost as if I have known you for years."

Kirk returned her smile, "Thank you, Nova."

She nodded, "You are welcome, Jim."

Kirk placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling a momentary surge of companionship emanating from Nova, and said, "I think we should spar again soon."

"I would enjoy that," said Nova simply, noting Kirk's comfort in her words.

Kirk nodded, and released her, heading toward the door, "Don't forget your engagement with Spock."

He left her, and she smiled. Striding over to the mirror, she looked at her own reflection. There was a bruise forming on her cheek, and she touched it. She winced. The captain didn't hold back when it came to sparring. She glanced at the clock, and raised an eyebrow. She had merely forty-five minutes before meeting McCoy. She headed back to her quarters to shower.

McCoy was finishing up in sickbay. His and Christine's shifts were over, and she had her eyes on the doctor.

"Doctor McCoy," said Christine, "I've finished with those reports you asked for."

"Thank you, Nurse Chapel. I'll have M'Benga look over them," he said, taking the PADD from her.

M'Benga strode into sickbay just then, the doors sliding closed behind him.

"Speak of the devil," McCoy said, handing the PADD to M'Benga, "It's been a relatively simple day. Riley might come in later for something to help him sleep."

"Alright," said M'Benga, "You enjoy your evening, McCoy. Christine."

Christine nodded. McCoy copied her, and strode out of sickbay. She followed him as he entered the turbo lift. The doors shut behind them.

"Deck 9," he said. The lift began to move.

Christine gripped the mechanism used to control the lift, "All stop."

The lift shuddered to a halt. Christine fixed McCoy with a look.

"Len, you've barely spoken two words today. Diane and I were just poking some fun at you. I don't need to remind you that you do it all the time. Where did we cross the line?" she asked.

He sighed heavily, "It's nothing, Chris."

"No, what we said obviously struck a nerve with you, Len. I'm sorry that we crossed the line. I just want to know why it affected you so. I care about you, Len," Christine said, placing a hand on his arm.

McCoy closed his eyes, and turned to look at Christine. She met his gaze firmly.

"You were fine until I mentioned the idea of something being there between you and Nova. Why?" she asked, hand still on his arm reassuringly.

"Because Chris, I barely know this woman. The idea of there being 'something there' is ridiculous," he said.

"As someone reminded me earlier today, 'plenty of people fall hard and fast. When it comes to matters of the heart, sometimes there is no _logical_ explanation'. It doesn't always make sense, but that doesn't mean it isn't there," she insisted.

He shook his head, and reached for the mechanism that would send them on their way, but she grabbed his hand.

"Len."

"Look, Chris…Ah don't know what is going on. There is one thing Ah am certain of and it is that there will never be 'something there'." He ran his hand over his mouth.

"Why do you seem so sure of that? She adores you, Len. What makes you so certain-?"

"Because I meant what I said. I'm a doctor, not a lover. I am divorced and committed to those duties as a doctor. She is a new life form, and she doesn't need to be weighed down. She's young, Christine."

"Young? You believe that you're too old for her? She is at least two thousand years older than you."

"Maybe, but the reality is she is only a few days old in this new existence. And her existence is something extraordinary. An accident of the universe, changing one life form into another."

"So, you won't allow yourself to feel anything for her because you feel you aren't worthy of her?" Christine asked, furiously.

"She wants to explore the galaxy. She wants to learn all she can about the universe. She can't do that here," he said firmly.

"Here is perfect! What better place to explore than a starship?!"

"And how do you think Starfleet would react to us taking her along with us?! We've already violated the prime directive, Christine! Has it occurred to you that they may order us to drop her off at the nearest starbase? That she may end up being a prisoner in our world because of the actions we took down on the planet?"

"Leonard, you…you don't think they would? She's just starting out!"

"Her very existence is proof that we violated the prime directive," McCoy repeated.

She sighed, frustrated, "But even if that was not a factor, there could be something there. She adores you. She cares about you very much, and she doesn't even know how to put it into words. You're important to her, Len."

There was silence between them. McCoy smiled, "I appreciate you being concerned about me, Chris. But I'm telling you, it's not important."

"And you won't even allow yourself the slightest bit of hope that she might-"

McCoy shook his head, and Christine sighed sadly. She let go of his hand, and twisted the mechanism, "Deck 9."

Though she had finished showering, Nova was still letting the water run over her skin. She ran her fingers through her wet hair, thick and slick in the water. There was a certain enjoyment in her new body. She never knew that being able to feel water against her skin would cause her such delight, such tranquility. To elicit such strong emotions just from something as simple as physical touch…was unbelievable. She sighed contentedly, running her fingers over her face.

Her mind began to wander back to the incident with the bowl in the Mess hall. She looked at her hands, pruned slightly. Cupping her hands palm up, she allowed the water to gather in it. Then, she focused, and watched as the water floated upward, holding its form and hovering inches from her face. She waved her hand slightly and the water spun around. She gazed at it in wonder, smiling. She forced the ball to rise higher and higher, and watched it float above her. For a moment, she longed to join it. And she felt her own feet leave the shower floor. She gasped, startled. The water ball fell and hit the ground. She hit the ground moments before the water, crying out in alarm as she did so.

She raised herself into a sitting position, the water hitting her. Raising a shaking hand to her face, her mind raced. She had just discovered this ability a few hours ago, and it was already strong enough to control that that did not have a solid form. Her heart was pounding as she was forced to acknowledge that her abilities were growing. How much time she had before the inevitable, she did not know.

McCoy was sitting at the table in his quarters, reading over Lieutenant Shulter's research as he waited for Nova. She was ten minutes late. McCoy found himself tapping his finger on the table restlessly, Christine's words still buzzing in his head. He sighed, stood up, and began to pace. He had removed his medical tunic, and wearing a simple black shirt and pants. Christine had brought up some things he hadn't wanted to acknowledge at all. He had been perfectly content to ignore his emotions, to write off what he was feeling as an effect from having Nova's emotions run through him so often. But maybe it was more than that. Nova _was_ an extraordinary being. Intuitive, inquisitive, and kind. And beautiful. He had to admit it to himself. Of all the beings he had ever encountered, she was the most breathtaking. McCoy had avoided examining it too closely, and maybe he had to acknowledge that he may…

There was a chime at the door, and McCoy jumped. He had been so lost in thought he had forgotten he was in his own quarters.

"Enter," McCoy called, running his hand over his mouth.

The doors slid open, and Nova stepped inside, saying in a slightly breathless voice, "Hello, Leonard. Please forgive my lateness."

He stared at her. Her hair looked slightly damp, and she was wearing black pants and a white shirt. Her face was slightly pink, and he could tell she must have run down here. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. McCoy smiled back. She tilted her head to the side and McCoy felt her consciousness reaching out to brush against his own. With everything that happened today with Christine and Diane, he shut her out of his mind, with an apologetic shake of his head. She doesn't need all of that heaped onto her, McCoy thought. She drew back from his mind apologetically, but he found that she had lowered her walls so that her emotions filled the air around them, and he could still feel what she felt. McCoy felt a small lump rise in his throat, and he swallowed, smiling at her. Even when he wasn't receptive, she still bared all she was in front of him. Christine's words drifted back to him ' _She adores you. She cares about you very much, and she doesn't even know how to put it into words. You are important to her, Len'_.

"Are you alright, Leonard? You seem preoccupied," she took a step forward into the light, and McCoy could feel her concern.

He shook his head again, "I'm alright, darlin'. Just a rough day today," he looked at her, and noted the bruising on her face, then asked "What the hell happened to you?"

He stepped toward her, and tilted her face up and away, angling her cheek in the light so he could see it, "It looks like someone punched you, Nova."

"Yes. Jim called it a 'right-cross'," said Nova.

"Jim?" McCoy registered the use of Kirk's given name, and was surprised, "You call Jim 'Jim'?"

"He insisted. And the bruise is nothing, Leonard. It will fade. Jim and I were merely sparring, and he reacted faster than I did. That is all," she said soothingly.

"I don't see any swelling near the eye, or cuts on the lips. Any cuts on the inside of your cheek?"

"There was minimal bleeding that has long since ceased, Leonard," Nova put a hand on his, lowering it away from her face, but continuing to hold it, "I am alright. I can take a 'right-cross'."

He smiled at her, "Alright…I'm sure you're starving. What are you achin for?"

She thought, then, "Something new. Surprise me."

"As you wish," he said, mock bowing, and holding out his arm, "May I escort you to your seat?"

"You may," she said, mock courtesy-ing back, taking his arm.

He pulled out her chair for her and she sat. Once settled, he pushed her chair in, and walked toward the replicators. Punching a few buttons, he waited, then turned with two bowls of jambalaya over steamed rice. He placed one in front of Nova, then one at his place, sitting behind it.

"This is not gravy, is it?" she asked apprehensively.

He laughed genuinely, "No, darlin'. This is jambalaya. It has a little of this and that in it. It's nothin' like gravy, I promise."

Tentatively, she picked up her fork and scooped up a bite. She looked at McCoy, and McCoy could feel her unease. He nodded at her, and she took a bite. Slowly she chewed, and a smile spread across her face.

"This is amazing," she grinned.

McCoy began to eat as well, "Well, at least I know you like some Earth foods."

There was a beat of silence, then, "So, apart from sparring with the captain, what else did you do today?"

Nova lit up and launched into a detailed account of her tour of the ship with Scotty. She discussed the ensign who had been rude to her, and Leonard made a note to ask Jim if he did talk to Johnson about it. Then, she discussed her time with Uhura and Christine.

"And Nyota has the best singing voice, did you know that, Leonard? I do not think I have ever heard a voice sound so beautiful before. And she made up a song about me! It was fascinating!"

McCoy watched her face light up as she talked about it, "You seem to be making some friends on the _Enterprise_."

"Oh, I hope so. I would be honored should they consider me to be a friend," she said excitedly. Then, she looked at him, and turned serious, "You seem much more light-hearted now. I can feel it. You are not as tense as when I first arrived. Christine was worried about you."

At the mention of Christine, he tensed visibly, and he cursed himself. He knew that Nova had seen, and had probably felt, him react to her name.

"Is Christine the source of your tension, Leonard?"

"I…" he looked into her eyes, and she was giving him a calculated expression, the different colors of the galaxies fluctuating in her eyes. He sighed, "Yes, but it's fine."

"Christine did seem most concerned about you. She seemed interested in the fact that you once called my actions 'cute'."

McCoy, who had been drinking water, choked, and coughed, "What?"

Nova stared at him, "When you said that my disliking gravy was 'cute'. She seemed fascinated by it and-"

"Nova, did you really tell her that?" McCoy groaned, placing his elbow on the table and leaning into his hand.

"I did…I am sorry," she said, sounding deeply apologetic.

There was silence. And McCoy could feel her guilt and nervousness.

"I am sorry," she offered again, even more sincerely.

"No, Nova, I'm sorry, it's fine. It's just…Christine tends to tease me about things like this. Did you, uh, happen to tell her anything else?"

"I mentioned one other thing to her," Nova said, hesitantly.

"What was it?" he asked, dreading the answer. The lullaby? The touches that have passed between them? The nightmare?

"It is difficult to explain. May I?" she stood up, and he followed her. She brought his hand to her cheek, and he could feel his heart racing, "You did this," she put her hand over his, and guided it to her mouth, pressing her lips against his fingers lightly. Electricity shot through him, and he felt Nova shiver. Again, he could not tell if these were his own emotions, or hers. He didn't say anything, lost in thought.

"I did not tell her anything else, for I did not feel as if anything else was for others. I feel as though there are some things we have experienced that are just for you and me. Am I correct?" asked Nova.

Again, McCoy remained silent, so Nova asked, "Does that action have a name, Leonard?"

He swallowed, cleared his throat and said, "Yes, it does."

She looked at him expectantly, and he knew there was no way he could get out of this one.

"It's called a kiss."

"A kiss?" she repeated, "What is its purpose?"

"Different things," he said, evasively.

"I do not understand."

"No…I suppose you wouldn't," he sighed, "Think of it like this. What purpose does this serve?" he reached out, and placed his hand just below her jaw line, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into it and smiled, humming softly, her eyes closed. McCoy felt his heart leap and found he could not take his eyes off her.

"I cannot explain it," she said softly, "Comfort? Reassurance? Just…that you are there, all is well, and it means hello and goodbye. It is 'Are you alright?' and 'I am fine' wrapped into one. I cannot articulate what it means. But I do _feel_ its meaning."

"A kiss can be like that," his voice was just as soft.

She nodded, "I understand."

They stared at each other, each lost in their own thoughts. McCoy could see the wheels turning in her mind, and he knew that she was trying to analyze how a kiss differed from a touch. She was still leaning into his touch, and McCoy licked his lips nervously.

"Nova…" he started.

"Leonard?" she returned.

"I…" he looked into those everlasting eyes, then let his arm fall from her face and he sighed, "I brought you down here to talk about your likes and dislikes, and I haven't even bothered to ask about them."

"Oh," she said, and her heart, which had been racing just moments ago, sank. Why she felt that way, she did not know. "Of course, Leonard. And I wish to hear about your likes and dislikes."

"You first. What do you dislike?"

She walked back to the table, thinking, and sat down. He cleared their plates, and sat down opposite her, hands on the table, waiting for her reply.

"Gravy," she said, finally. There was a beat of silence, then McCoy began to chuckle. Slowly, it crescendoed into something of a belly laugh. He laughed and laughed, and Nova felt her own heart leap at the sound, "Also, I do not enjoy getting hit in the face."

McCoy laughed even harder, tears in his eyes. She found herself laughing with him, and soon, both of them were laughing hysterically, unable to catch their breath or look at each other. Finally, after about two minutes of this, both were breathless, and smiling from ear to ear. If the power to make him exude such giddiness existed within Nova, then she knew that she would do anything and everything in her power to utilize it.

"Of course, you don't have many likes or dislikes, you haven't experienced enough," McCoy said, wiping his eyes.

"What are some of your dislikes, Leonard?"

"Well, that pointed eared hob-goblin can get on my nerves from time to time," he said, "Paperwork can be daunting. I dislike disease. I mean, that seems obvious, because I'm a doctor, but sometimes being a doctor means making the hard choices. When to keep fighting, and when to let go. It's tough."

Nova nodded, completely engrossed in his words. She found that he could be talking about anything, and she wanted to listen and learn. McCoy continued.

"I dislike not having the skills or knowledge to help someone who is hurt. I'm adamant that even the best doctors can learn a thing or two."

"What are some of your likes?" she asked.

"I like being a doctor. I like arguing with Spock, though you'll never get me to admit it ever again," he warned, and she smiled, "I like my life on the _Enterprise_. I like a good book."

She smiled, a contentedness spreading through her body, "Ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"Ask me what I like."

He raised an eyebrow, a smile pulling the corners of his mouth, "What do you like, darlin'?"

She closed her eyes, took a breath, "I like everything my life has been since a few days ago. I like the way water feels on my skin. I like listening to Nyota sing to the crew. I like rooibos tea. I like Vulcan Plomeek soup. I like talking with Nyota and Jim and Christine. I like sparring with Jim. I like the stars. I like trees down on the planet. I like the _Enterprise_. And…" she reached across the small table, and placed a hand on his, "I like you, Leonard. I like talking to you, and listening to you. I like hearing you breathe. I like the way we interact. I like that you are full of surprises."

"Me?" McCoy could barely get the word out, he was so taken aback by this sudden onslaught of kindness, "You're the new entity with telepathic and empathic abilities. I'm just an old country doctor."

She shook her head, "And that is precisely it. You do not see it. You do not see how invaluable you are. You are important, Leonard McCoy. To the universe and to myself."

She squeezed his hand, and he could feel her emotions pouring through him. Because of the physical contact, she could feel a whirlwind of emotions from McCoy: gratitude, flattery, amazement, fear, and something else she cannot quite place. An emotion she cannot define. It's there, and it's big, but it's unreachable. McCoy gripped her hand back.

Nova glanced at the clock, and jumped, "Oh, is that the time? Leonard, I am sorry, but I must go. I am to meet with Spock for meditation."

McCoy seemed taken aback for a moment, then smiled, "Of course, darlin'. Thank you for joining me for dinner."

They both stood, "Thank you for having me, Leonard. I enjoyed it. Let us have dinner more often."

"I'd like that," he said sincerely.

They stood there, staring at each other. Nova could feel him wondering at why she hadn't taken her leave yet. McCoy smiled at her. Nova looked at him, that smile still on his face, his eyes dancing. She wanted to convey her emotions, but did not know how. She didn't know enough about human customs and interactions to know different ways of saying that she would see him again soon. So, she did the only thing she did know how to do. She stepped up to him, and reached up; one hand at the base nape of his neck, the other just beneath his jawline, thumb caressing his cheek in what she had come to accept as their way of communicating. She held him for a moment like that, then nodded, and strode from his quarters, hearing the door swish shut behind her. She headed to Spock's quarters as quickly as she could.

"Enter," called the calm voice of Spock.

Nova stepped inside his quarters, and felt the warm air overtake her. She sighed contentedly, noting that the temperature at which Spock kept his quarters was almost as pleasant as her own.

"Good evening," said Spock, standing in the middle of the room.

"Good evening, Mr. Spock," Nova replied, "Thank you for taking the time to help me."

The Vulcan nodded, then, "First, I must inquire, have any new abilities formed since the last time I spoke with you about this three days ago?"

Nova felt herself tense, "Why would you ask that?"

"I have hypothesized that, based on the rate at which your powers expanded from the moment you stepped onto the _Enterprise_ , and based on the fact that your people tend to be made up of energy, not solid mass, your powers could continue to increase exponentially. Am I correct?"

Nova hesitated, then resigned to the fact that Spock may be the only one who is able to help her, "Yes, that seems to be the case. I appear to have developed telekinetic capabilities in addition to my telepathic and empathic abilities."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Indeed? What have you moved with your mind and when did it began?"

"It began roughly 5.2 hours ago," she estimated, "It started with a bowl, and it was by accident. Then, it was a little bit of water. And myself."

"You were able to lift yourself?"

"Yes."

"Could you demonstrate?"

Nova looked uneasy, "I did myself by accident, Mr. Spock. I doubt I can control it well enough to-"

"It is alright. I merely wish to see you attempt it," Spock said, sitting in a chair, fingers steepled beneath his chin.

Nova nodded, and focused on herself, closing her eyes. She felt that current of power flow through her. And she let her mind wander back to the shower, how the water had floated so effortlessly, and how she longed to join it in the air. Slowly, shakily, she felt her feet leave the floor. She hovered for a moment or two, then opened her eyes. She met Spock's brown orbs, and she felt her concentration break. She landed on her feet this time, but not gracefully.

"Fascinating," said Spock softly.

"What do I do, Mr. Spock? How do I control it?" she asked.

"The same way you will control your other abilities. Mediation, discipline, and practice," Spock indicated that she should join him, and she sat in the chair on the other side of the table, "Now that your abilities are getting more powerful, you must practice using them to keep them under control. It is similar to having a pet."

"What is a pet?" asked Nova.

"An animal companion that one cares for. Most Terrans tend to favor dogs: a four legged canine," Spock added, and Nova made a mental note to research more about dogs, "You cannot expect the dog to be well behaved without disciplining it and teaching it. If you let the dog run wild, it will be impossible to control. Abilities like this are very much the same. That being said, I would like you to practice for forty minutes a day with your new telekinetic abilities."

She nodded, "Understood, Mr. Spock."

There was a beat of silence between them.

"You seem to be exhibiting control over your emotions," said Spock.

"As are you," she teased, and smiled.

He raised an eyebrow, "I am a Vulcan. Vulcans are always in control of their emotions."

"Why is that?"

Spock tilted his head to the side, "It is logical."

"Have Vulcans always been like that?" she asked.

"Back in ancient times, the Vulcans were a violent and emotional people, ruled solely by their passions. During the Time of the Awakening, Surak led the Vulcan people to a more logical way of thinking. Since then, we have rid ourselves of emotion, our thoughts dictated by pure logic."

Nova nodded, "And you are Vulcan?"

"I am."

"Why do you serve with humans if you are a creature that functions based on logic? Where is the logic in that?" she asked.

Nova felt the Vulcan withdraw, and she hastily said, "Forgive me, for my bluntness or rudeness, Mr. Spock. All I have encountered with alien life is human. I just wished to understand: if Vulcans are so different, why would you want to serve with humans?"

Spock gave her a calculated look, then replied, "Starfleet was an opportunity for me to explore, not only the sciences of the Federation, but the science and unknown of new species and life. It is something that I could not have had on Vulcan."

Nova could tell that she was pressing him. Out of all the people on board the Enterprise, Spock was the hardest for her to read. It wasn't just his telepathic barriers; he was a complicated person. The emotions she could feel were convoluted. She couldn't distinguish one from another. And she did not know him well enough to read his body language. Kirk might know him well, McCoy, too. But she was utterly at a loss at how to talk to this person.

"If you have no further inquiries, I would like to request permission to form a light mind meld with you in order to accurately educate you on mediation and to see how strong your mental barriers have become," Spock said.

She nodded, "Of course."

He reached across the table, and she leaned forward. He pressed his fingers to the now familiar points on her face, and reached his consciousness out to hers. She received him openly, and they were one.

Spock noted that her mind felt different from the last mind meld. The essence had remained the same, but the presence was different. She was still a torrent of emotions, but those emotions seemed to be placed inside a jar, still swirling, but unable to affect him. There was very little fear in her mind, and she greeted him warmly. Her essence was still full of light, stronger than any he had ever encountered. Indeed, she reminded him a lot of McCoy's mind. The Doctor's essence was like that of a super nova: full of life and light. As the thought about the doctor crossed their minds, an image of McCoy reaching out swam to the surface of Nova's mind. He felt the jar of emotion open, and a flood of emotion surged across their minds: confusion, comfort, compassion. Spock began to examine it, but Nova quickly took it and tucked it behind a closed door.

"I would prefer that you not examine my interactions with Leonard," Nova said.

Spock acquiesced, and backed away from the closed door. Nova relaxed, and the jar was closed once more.

"I am impressed that you are able to control yourself to this extent," Spock acknowledged.

"That is high praise coming from you, Mr. Spock," she said.

"I am forced to wonder how you were able to achieve this," Spock mused.

Nova did not reply, and Spock felt a ripple of guilt run across her mind, "I am afraid I cannot tell you that, Mr. Spock."

"Why?"

"I cannot tell you why. But know that there is no threat to the _Enterprise_ or her crew," Nova reassured him.

There was a beat, then, "I will have to inform the Captain."

"Understood," she said.

Another beat.

"To fortify your walls, you must remove emotion, and focus on being rational," Spock said as though they had not just danced around a secret, "A quiet space is ideal for mediation. For now, I would like to gauge how strong your mental capacity is against someone else. I am aware that, when emotional, your abilities multiply in strength, but there is less control. Can you see the door within my mind?"

Nova watched as a door appeared in front of her, "Yes."

"I would like you to attempt to open it."

"Mr. Spock, you were the one who said that I was to never force myself where I am not wanted."

"And so I did, however, there is nothing of real significance behind this door, and it is information you have access to, if you had read the profiles of the crewmember, which I do not believe you have. I wish to see how strong you are. Attempt to break through the door, but attempt to do so without the aid of emotion. This will only make you stronger and increase your control."

Nova walked up to the door , and turned the handle. It didn't move. She pulled, hard. It did not budge. She huffed angrily, cleared her mind, and focused on the lock. She forced the mechanism to shift with her new telekinetic abilities, as though a key was being inserted. There was a _click_ and she reached for the knob. This time she could turn it. Smirking, she went to pull it open, only to be thwarted again. It was as though someone was standing on the other side of the door, holding it shut. She pulled hard, and it shuddered, but did not open. She tried every calm and collective idea and trickery she could think of. But the door wouldn't budge.

"Do you expect me to be able to open the door?" she asked, irritated.

"No. In fact, I'd be astonish if you were able to," came the calm reply, "I merely wish to see your strengths. I can sense that you are holding back. Why?"

"I do not wish to overwhelm you. Whether you know it or not, you are underestimating me. I advise against that, if you really wish for me to try. That is for my safety as much as yours."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "You believe you can get through the door?"

"This particular door? Yes. The doors deep within your mind that you have given me no permission to examine? No. You are, by far, a more skilled telepath than I. However, I feel as if I could be more powerful. Power is not everything, and without skill, it may as well be nothing. But I feel that the power would catch you off guard."

"And you know this to be fact?" asked Spock.

"It is…a hypothesis," she said.

"Very well. Please attempt to break through the door once more."

She took a step back, and faced the door. She could feel the bit of information hidden behind it, and she could feel his defenses rising slightly. She shrugged. She had warned him. Suddenly, her eyes glowed bright and white, and she focused her entire mind on the door. It buckled for a moment, and then pushed back. She wrestled with it, pulling it back splinter by splinter, crushing each piece as she did so. She could feel the brief flicker of panic from the Vulcan, and then his defense turned to offense, and he lashed out mentally, trying to keep her at bay. But she had caught him off guard, and parried his blows easily. Finally, she shattered the door, obliterating its defenses, and latched onto the information behind the door. It was a memory of a kind woman with blonde hair and bright eyes. She had a warm smile, and she was looking at Nova with the kindest expression.

"This is your mother," Nova said.

Spock acknowledged.

"Your _human_ mother," Nova marveled, reaching out to touch the woman. She faded before she could reach her, and Nova did not seek her out in Spock's mind. He had requested that she get past the door, and she had. She would not push further into his mind.

"Yes," said Spock, "How did you manage to break through the door?"

"It is difficult to explain. But perhaps it has something to do with the fact that I am a few millennia older. It may seem as though I can break through the rest of your mind, but you will find that is not true in the slightest. You were not very secretive about that fact. The mind is a powerful thing, I am learning. If you do not want information found out, there are ways to keep it hidden."

There was a pause, then, "What is her name?"

"Amanda Grayson," he replied.

"She is very beautiful."

"Yes."

She looked to him, thousands of questions pouring from her mind. Spock disregarded them all, in order to continue with his lesson.

"You will now attempt to keep me from your mind. Please think of something- a piece of information or a memory- and keep it behind a door. I will attempt to open it. If it gets to be too much of a strain, do not attempt to keep fighting."

She nodded, then cast her mind around for a memory. She decided on her recent discussion with Captain Kirk. She focused specifically on what she had said to him: " _If people like me have the galaxies in our eyes, then people like you have galaxies in your heart_ ". She locked it away, and built up her walls as best as she could, trying to emulate Spock's defenses.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded. And there was a sudden pressure on her mind, a pushing sensation. She pushed back, but then there was a sharp needle in her mind. She gasped, and drew back. The door began to crack, and she quickly tried to fortify it. But Spock's presence in her mind was clear, and he dug as expertly as he could. She knew she had no chance. Nova knew that the only thing protecting her was her power. But power could only hold for so long. After a mere thirty seconds, he had snapped her defenses in two, and took hold of the information. She could sense his amusement at her words, and she sighed.

"That was pathetic," she said.

"Not at all. You can't be expected to know how to build a good defense. That is what I will teach you. Observe."

After a few more minutes, Spock terminated the meld. She glanced at the clock. They had been in the meld for no longer than five minutes.

"Why is it that the meld was not longer?"

"Mind melds are delicate and dangerous. The longer I stay melded with another's mind, the more risk I put on both myself and the other being. Therefore, I must limit my contact."

"I see."

Spock looked at her, "Mediation is best done in solitude, and I have outlined various methods for you to try."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. I appreciate everything you have done for me."

Tired of treading lightly, Nova made a bold decision and asked, "What is it like to be both human and Vulcan?"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I only ask because I can relate. I am neither human nor Vulcan nor am I that what once I was. I am something different, and I…believed that you may have an idea of how to handle it," Nova finished.

Spock stood and took three measured paces, hands clasped behind his back. Nova could tell that Spock wasn't one to discuss his personal experiences in emotional matters. Nevertheless, she had to ask. Who could understand her better than Spock?

"It is…difficult. The two sides are constantly at war with one another. That is why logic is essential. The rational mind keeps both sides in check."

Nova did not voice aloud that he seemed to shy away from his human half. She had been inside his mind, and had felt more than he had realized. She knew of the war, and knew of the struggle. She was trying to gauge how much of the human he would let peek out without betraying the Vulcan half. Spock was reserved, and Nova wanted to get to know him as she had the others. She looked around his quarters, and spotted something lying in the corner on a chair.

"What is that?"

Spock followed her gaze, and his eyes fell on the instrument. He strode over to it, picked it up, and walked back to her, "It is a Vulcan Lyre. A twelve string instrument."

"Fascinating," she held up a hand, as if to touch it, but did not. It wouldn't be right to lay hands on what wasn't hers.

"Do you…enjoy music?" asked Spock.

"I do not know. I have only ever heard singing. Nyota has a very beautiful voice. And I have found that Leonard's voice is pleasant as well."

"Lieutenant Uhura is a skilled singer. She even has a lyre of her own that she plays off duty. The Doctor has never expressed an interest in singing."

She smiled, "Perhaps he just did not have the right song."

He looked at her, and she kept smiling at him.

"Your lyre is lovely," she said.

Spock seemed to purse his lips slightly, so slightly that Nova could have been mistaken. Then, he said, "If you like, I could play something. It may give you a better understanding of Vulcan culture."

"I would be honored, Mr. Spock," said Nova.

He sat in the chair, and she sat across from him, her eyes swirling with color, excitement coursing through her. He took a moment to tune the lyre, then his fingers began to dance delicately across the twelve strings. Nova closed her eyes, and listened. It was the most beautifully tranquil thing she had ever heard. She let herself sway to the music, and leaned on her hands, elbows propped up on the table. Spock continued to play, and the music went from tranquil to…there was no other word to describe it but emotional. She felt her heart ache, and she hummed along with the lyre. Spock looked at her, her eyes still closed, and allowed the corners of his mouth to upturn slightly. He continued to play, bringing the music back to a peaceful melody.

" _Stars strewn across the evening sky_ ," sang Nova softly, " _Seems so far out of reach/ the vastness of the galaxy/ with endless thoughts to teach/But the stars that I can see/ are not in the endless skies/ They are found right next to me/ Within your sparkling eyes_."

Spock stopped playing, letting the music fade. Nova opened her eyes.

"You have quite the talent for poetry," Spock said.

"Nothing compared to your astonishing playing, Mr. Spock," said Nova. She looked at the clock, "It is getting to be quite late. I shall leave you. I must return to my quarters to meditate." She stood up, "Thank you for this, Spock. I hope to hear you play again soon."

She took a chance, saying his name informally.

"I am sure you will…Nova," he said, standing as well.

Silence descended, and, since Nova felt more comfortable, she grew bolder, "I think that you feel a great deal. I do not say this to insult you. No one can play in such a manner, and not have emotion behind it. And I believe that that is the way you keep your humanity in check. Feed the beasts within yourself, and they will not tear you apart."

Spock stared at her, his face betraying nothing. He did not appear to be offended. She stood there, not knowing how to leave. McCoy she could touch, but Spock, as a touch telepath, seemed to want to limit his physical contact.

"How does one say farewell on your planet, Spock?"

He held up the Vulcan salute, "Live long and prosper. It is what is said before departing for an extended period of time."

She thought about it, then mimicked the salute, "Though I will likely see you tomorrow, live long, and prosper, Spock."

Nova could have sworn that she saw his eyes sparkling happily as he returned, "Live long and prosper, Nova. Good night."

She nodded, and strode from his quarters, the doors closing behind her.

Nova walked into her quarters, and exhaled deeply. It had been a very eventful day, and she was tired. Nevertheless, she sat on the floor, closed her eyes, and meditated for forty-five minutes. Feeling more at peace than she had since becoming humanoid, she stood up, stretched and pulled on a nightgown that was in her drawers. She stared at the bed, which seemed larger without McCoy lying in it. And she realizes that this is the first night where McCoy was not the last person she spoke to before going to sleep. Despite the late hour, Nova strode over to the computer on her desk.

"Nova to McCoy," she said tentatively.

McCoy appeared on her screen, looking tired, but awake, "McCoy here. What is it, darlin'?"

"I…" Nova looked through the screen, and could not explain why her heart ached looking at him, "I merely wished to say 'good-night'. Did I disturb you?"

"No, I was going over some research," he yawned.

"Leonard…someone once said that humans cannot function without sleep. I suggest that you get some."

He laughed softly, "My own words coming back to bite me. You get some sleep, too, ya hear? I don't wanna have you collaspin' again."

She smiled, "Of course not."

She held his gaze, watching his eyes, glittering blue at her.

"Good night, Leonard," she said quietly.

He smiled, "Good night, Nova. Sweet dreams."

"The sweetest of dreams to you, Leonard."

With that, she switched the screen off, and climbed into bed. She thought of him smiling at her, and she smiled into her pillow, and drifted into an easy sleep.

So, I hope that was satisfactory for you guys. As always, reviews and criticism are appreciated here. Thank you so much!


	8. Author's Note

Hello all!

First off, let me start by saying thank you so much for your continued support. We are a little under halfway through, and I've hit a bit of a rough patch. I have a lot going on in my life at the moment, both financially and medically. So, it may be a while before I post again. But, rest assured, I will continue to update as soon as I can.

I have rough drafts of Chapters 8 and 9, so far, and have begun to outline chapter 10. While I pause in writing, I will try to spare some time and edit what I do have so that I can post a.s.a.p.

My goal originally was to finish this story before the year was up, which is still a very real possibility. I have bits and pieces worked out of the rest of this story, which for me, isn't about the adventure. My main focus has always been cohesive story telling with realistic relationships. The Nova/McCoy dynamic is very dear to me, and I have adored getting to know how they interact with one another.

As of right now, this story will be no more than 20 chapters long, with a potential epilogue, depending on how things go.

Again, thank you so much for your patience, and I will update as soon as I can. :)

-Misty


	9. Chapter 8: Secrets Unveiled

Hello, all! I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! My health hasn't been too great, and money is super tight right now. I'm literally working 40+ hours every week, and had to pick up a second job. But I promise to keep updating. I'm gonna finish this story! I may not finish before the end of the year, like I had originally planned, but I'm hoping that I finish not too long after the new year.

Let me just say that I cannot believe how much support I have gotten about this story. I cannot believe how much people have fallen in love with Nova. Nova has begun to mean so much to me and it is amazing that other people feel so strongly about her, too.

Thank you so much for sticking with me, and here is the next chapter for you. As always, reviews are appreciated!

~~~~~~-denotes POV change

Chapter 8: Secrets Unveiled

It had been a little over a week since Nova had first stepped foot on the _Enterprise_. In that time, she had gotten to know the crew quite well, and had begun to develop an almost normal routine. Every morning, she would meditate, then practice with her telekinetic abilities. To her delight, no new abilities had come to fruition. She then would dine at breakfast with McCoy, sometimes joined by Kirk and Spock. She spent most of her free time reading some books that McCoy and Kirk had leant her, or in her quarters pouring over the computer's data banks, trying to learn all she could about humans and Vulcans and any other alien species. At lunch, she would bring lunch down to Scotty in Engineering, and they would eat and laugh together as Scotty told her more and more about the mechanics of the _Enterprise_ 's engines, while Nova tried to describe what it was like to exist without a body. Later, she would head to the senior officer's mess hall, where Uhura and Christine would be waiting with tea to talk with her. They had since stopped asking about her dynamic with McCoy, and she was very grateful. Whether or not Christine stopped teasing McCoy, Nova didn't know. After tea, Nova would go to the gymnasium, and, if Kirk was there, she would spar with the captain. If not, she found that she was fond of gymnastics. Occasionally, Uhura would join her. Throughout her day, she would run into Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu, who seemed to spend a lot of down time with each other. Chekov had the tendency to confuse Nova, equating a lot of humaity's accomplishments to that of Russia, while Sulu rolled his eyes. Now and again, Sulu would take Nova into the arboretum to see the different kinds of plant life. Nova loved every second of it. Sulu helped teach her how to care for and cultivate certain plant life.

In her evenings, she spent every other night in Spock's quarters. The Vulcan seemed very comfortable with her, and had attempted to teach her how to play the Vulcan lyre. But Nova quickly discovered that she was completely incapable of playing music at all. It did not bother her; she much preferred listening to Spock's expert fingers strum the instrument. She would occasionally sing a few made up lines here and there, and she hummed along with the lyre. Spock taught her the ways of Surak, and how Vulcan had come to be. Nova was utterly fascinated by Vulcan history, and thought that Surak had made very good points. Usually, she would then have dinner with McCoy. And she would conclude her evenings by saying goodnight to McCoy.

Life on the _Enterprise_ was more than Nova ever anticipated. She was growing as a person, and her eyes were an exact replica of outer space, swirling with colors and light. It was something out of dream, physically existing and being able to interact with those around her. She was content as she could have been.

Until Starfleet finally got back to them.

Kirk was in the briefing room, having just dismissed members of his crew, sitting at the head of the table. Spock stood with him. The bosun whistle sounded, and Uhura's voice came through the comm.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here."

"Urgent message from Starfleet, Captain, priority one. Visual message from Admiral Komack."

Kirk felt his gut twist, and he shared a look with Spock, "I'll take it in the briefing room, Uhura."

"Aye, sir."

Admiral Komack's face appeared on the screen, and he began to speak, "This message is for Captain Kirk of the _USS_ _Enterprise_. It is Starfleet's decision that the entity that was brought aboard the _Enterprise_ be returned to the planet's surface immediately."

Kirk stood up, staring disbelievingly at the screen as the image of Komack continued, "We expect to receive a transmission within twenty-four hours confirming that these orders have been followed. And Kirk," Komack's message took a personal turn, "Should you fail to comply, we will be forced to closely examine particular members of your crew. The recklessness that your Chief Medical Officer exhibited in regards to the Prime Directive is a very serious violation. Perhaps he needs a reminder of what protocol is; a reminder he can get back at the academy and away from the _Enterprise_. And if you cannot control your crewmen, Kirk, I'm sure we can find a place for you behind a desk at Starfleet headquarters."

Kirk's hands were balled into fists and the admiral concluded, "You are to leave the entity behind and move on to your next assignment. We await your confirmation transmission. Komack out."

The screen went blank.

"He can't do that," Kirk said immediately, pacing the room, "Spock, is there any loophole that we can utilize?"

"I do not believe so, Captain," Spock said.

"I can't risk Bones's career. I won't have him reassigned when he's one of the best. That's what the _Enterprise_ deserves: the best."

"And, if you do not return Nova to the planet's surface, Starfleet will take the _Enterprise_ from you, and you will be forced to spend the rest of your career at Starfleet Headquarters."

Kirk exhaled sharply, frustrated, "I can't just return her to the planet's surface, Spock. She's the only one of her kind, now. Her whole genetic make up has changed. Who's to say she can even communicate with the beings down below? She understands companionship and compassion. If we follow orders, we are committing her to a life of loneliness. How can I do that to her?"

Spock said nothing. Kirk kept pacing, and stopped to look at Spock.

"Spock, there has to be another way," said Kirk.

"As long as she is physically able and there is no threat to her, we cannot keep her aboard the _Enterprise_ ," Spock told the captain.

"But how can I-" Kirk began, but was cut off by the doors opening. Nova strode inside, her long black hair dancing behind her, her eyes shining. She stopped, staring at Kirk, tasting the charged emotions in the air.

"I am sorry, Captain. Have I come at a bad time?" asked Nova.

Kirk bit his lip, "In a manner of speaking. What did you need?"

"I just came to return your book," she said, holding out a copy _Peter Pan_ , "I must admit, I found it exceedingly enjoyable."

"Yes, I…I thought you might," said Kirk, avoiding her gaze.

"Jim?" Nova placed the book on the table and placed her hand on the captain's bicep, "What troubles you? I can feel your turmoil. There is much guilt within your heart."

"Perceptive as ever, Nova," Kirk offered her a sad smile, then he sighed, "I don't know how to approach saying this to you."

"Just say it right out, Jim," said Nova reassuringly.

Kirk motioned for her to sit, and she sat.

"Starfleet Command has gotten back to us regarding your presence on the _Enterprise_."

Nova clasped her hands together on her lap, her nerves on edge, "Yes?"

"They have ordered me to return you to the planet's surface, Nova," he said gently.

Nova looked into Kirk's hazel eyes, then into Spock's dark brown ones, "I see…How long?"

"I have twenty-four hours to comply," said Kirk, placing a hand on Nova's, sitting beside her, "I'm trying to come up with a solution that keeps you on board."

"And what happens if you delay in order to come up with that solution?" asked Nova.

"Nothing," said Kirk, easily.

Nova raised an eyebrow, then looked to the Vulcan, "Mr. Spock?"

Spock looked from Kirk to Nova, then said, "Admiral Komack has threatened the careers of both Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk. The Doctor could be sent back to the academy, and the captain could lose command."

Nova stared at Kirk, who shrugged and offered her a half smirk. Nova stood up, placing a hand on Kirk's shoulder, "I appreciate what you are trying to do, Jim. But I will not permit you to risk your careers, your lives, for my sake. I will return to the planet."

"No, Nova, just let us figure this out-" Kirk began, but Nova cut across him.

"Would you keep me here against my will, Captain?" she looked at him with hard eyes, and light behind them flashing dangerously. Kirk stared at her, and her eyes softened, "Please. I have experienced so much in the short time that I have been here. I have been lucky enough to meet amazing beings. I have learned more about the depth that a simple touch can hold. It is enough."

Kirk continued to stare at her, lost for words.

"Your hands are tied," Nova supplied for him, "And if there was anything you could do to change this, you would do it. But there is not. And it is alright. Leonard belongs where he can help people. You belong amongst the stars. A life on the surface of your planet will simply make the galaxies within your heart ache."

Kirk stood up, and looked down into her eyes, "I'm sorry that I can't be of more help."

"It is alright," she said, smiling sadly, "But…would you mind if I told Leonard? Perhaps he will be more understanding if I am the one to voice what must be."

"Of course," Kirk nodded. Nova squeezed his shoulder, and Kirk could see that her eyes were shining with something other than light. But she had turned from him, and gave Spock a nod before leaving the room rather hurriedly. Kirk picked up the book, and turned it over and over in his hands.

"Jim…" Spock spoke quietly, standing at Kirk's side, "She is being logical. Logic dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Or the one."

Kirk sighed sadly, "It might be logical. But it's not fair."

Spock said nothing. The two then headed for the bridge in silence.

Nova walked into sickbay, and found McCoy eagerly talking with Diane.

"Think of it! If we can really harness the healing properties of the plant life below, we could create safe, non-addictive pain killers!" McCoy was saying.

"Yes, but there is no real guarantee that they won't be addictive. The tests look promising, I agree, but let's not get ahead of ourselves," Diane glanced at Nova, and smiled.

"Nova! Pleasure to see you," Diane said.

"Hello, Diane," Nova smiled, then turned her gaze to McCoy, "Leonard, could I have a word with you?"

McCoy looked at Diane, who nodded, "Take your time. I'll be here."

She smirked, and McCoy rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Nova. Step into my office," he mock bowed, making a sweeping gesture with his arm.

Nova shifted slightly, "I…wondered if we may walk together?"

McCoy straightened up, his eyes full of concern, "Of course, darlin'."

Nova nodded, then turned and strode out of sickbay. McCoy followed her curiously. It wasn't like Nova to walk him out of sickbay. In fact, it wasn't like her not to walk beside him. But here she was, leading him away from sickbay. And he followed her without question. She led him to the forward Observation Deck, which was, thankfully, empty. The doors swished closed behind them, and Leonard could feel her sadness trickling from her as she fought to keep it from him.

"Darlin', what's wrong?" McCoy put his hands on her shoulders, gripping her firmly from behind.

She took a deep breath, "Leonard…there has been a development. And I…" she stepped out of his grasp and looked out at the stars, placing a hand on the clear windows, "I am no longer able to remain on board the _Enterprise_."

"What are you talkin' about, Nova?" McCoy asked, "You can stay here as long as you like."

Nova shook her head, and turned to face him. There was such sorrow in her eyes that McCoy felt his heart ache.

"No, Leonard. Jim has received orders to leave me on the planet. The _Enterprise_ will proceed to its next mission. And I will remain on the planet below."

"Absolutely not," McCoy said angrily, "I'll be having a word with Jim. He can't-"

"It is Starfleet's decision," Nova supplied, "Not Jim's. Jim has already expressed regret that there is nothing more he can do."

"I don't believe that!" McCoy said, and Nova winced at the harshness in his voice. He started to pace back and forth, "Ah'll contact Starfleet myself and-"

Nova took his hand in hers and brought the other to his face, forcing him to look at her, "No, Leonard." Her voice was a whisper, full of emotion, "They threatened your career. Jim's, too. I will not have you sacrifice all that you have worked for."

He jerked out of her grasp, and threw his hands up, "Ah'm a doctor, damnit! Ah took an oath when Ah became a doctor: _First do no harm_! That is the first thing you learn, Nova, and leaving you down on that planet would be doin' you harm!"

"Leonard-"

"And don't you give me some crazy story about how you'd be in no danger down there. Loneliness is just as dangerous as any physical threat, and that is what we would be committing you to. No one to make contact with ever again! That's doing psychological harm, and Ah won't condemn you to that! A career ain't worth the life of an innocent!"

"You do not have an option!" Nova snapped, and McCoy stared at her, "It is the logical thing to do, Leonard. I am one being. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one."

"Screw logic! It's not right!" McCoy shouted, "You're just gonna give up without a fight?!"

Nova looked at him, then sighed shakily, running a hand through her long black hair. She looked around the room helplessly.

"There is nothing I can do," she said quietly, "Please do not think that I wish to leave the _Enterprise_. Do not begin to think that I wish to leave the friends I have made here. Do not believe for one moment that I wish to leave you."

Nova could feel McCoy's emotional turmoil. The aching in his chest was running through her own. She felt tears sting her eyes, and McCoy's face softened.

"I want to stay," her voice was so soft he could barely hear her, "But I will not allow you to sacrifice the life that you have built for yourself simply for me. I have had the chance to know you. To learn about you, Leonard, and find out what makes you you. That is more than I could ever have hoped for."

McCoy opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"I am sorry, Leonard," her voice broke.

McCoy stepped forward swiftly, "Darlin', shh. No. I'm sorry," and he pulled her into a tight embrace. He could feel her distress and her confusion. Not once since stepping onto the _Enterprise_ had McCoy ever wrapped his arms around her. Nova wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.

"What is this?" she asked thickly.

McCoy took a steadying breath, placing one of his hands on the back of her head, "It's called a hug, darlin'."

She seemed to tighten her grip on him, and he held her reassuringly.

"I'm the one who's sorry. Sorry that we can't do anything. Sorry that nothing I say can help," McCoy rested his head on top of her own.

This time, it was she who said nothing.

"How long?" he asked.

"Less than twenty-four hours," she replied, "But I will leave sooner than that. Prolonging the inevitable will just cause more pain, in the end."

He pulled her away from him, tilting her head upward so that he could look into her eyes, and he found his own sadness reflected in those space-like orbs, "Then, we'd better make the most of them, huh?"

She smiled, and gave a small laugh as he traced his thumb beneath her eye, catching the tears that hadn't fallen. Together, they stood near the window, one arm still around each other, McCoy's other hand on her cheek while her hand rested on his chest. They stood like that for ten minutes, McCoy staring down at her, drinking her in, while Nova closed her eyes and listened to his breathing, feeling his heart beat beneath her palm.

"They _can't_ , Captain!"

Kirk had called a meeting with his bridge staff. Uhura had gotten to her feet, and had slammed her fist on the table.

"Starfleet can't expect us to abandon her!" Uhura continued.

"I dinnae understand their thought process," said Scotty, shaking his head, "Nova isn't dangerous. No reason Starfleet should order us to leave her behind."

"I believe," Spock said, "That Starfleet is uneasy about our silence on Nova's development. The Admiral does not know that she elected to call herself 'Nova', nor does he know of any of the abilities she has developed during her time as a humanoid. If he did, he may have considered her dangerous."

"But zat is what Scotty is saying! Nova isn't dangerous at all!" Chekov said.

"I don't think I ever met anyone as gentle as Nova," said Sulu, "The way she touches the plants in the arboretum, you would think that they were made of glass."

Kirk held up his hand, and they all fell silent, "I understand your frustrations, believe me. Unfortunately, there is nothing that we can do. I have already informed Nova of what has happened, and she is adamant in returning to the planet's surface."

"Sir, we can't let her-" Uhura began.

"Lieutenant!" Kirk said, and Uhura stopped speaking, "Nova has made a decision. But I want everyone to keep thinking of any regulation, any loophole we can use to our advantage. Is that understood?"

"Aye, sir," chorused the bridge officers.

"Good. You're dismissed."

They all got up to leave. Uhura hung behind, and looked at Kirk.

"Captain…Does Doctor McCoy know?"

"Nova asked to be the one to tell him," Kirk said.

Uhura nodded understandingly. Then, she left the room, Kirk following her to the bridge.

Christine had heard about the plans to leave Nova on the planet, and she had yet to see McCoy anywhere. Her heart broke for McCoy, who had grown so close to Nova that Christine had noticed a change in him. He seemed lighter than he ever was before.

Walking into the sickbay, she found him at the desk, pouring over Nova's file.

"Len…" Christine walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I just heard about Nova. How is she?"

McCoy cleared his throat before saying, "She asked to be alone to meditate. Said that her emotions weren't in check, and she needed to rein them in so that she wouldn't hurt anyone."

Christine looked onto his face, and she saw that he was withdrawn.

"Len, are you alright? Is there anything I can do for you?"

McCoy shook his head, "No, Chris. Not unless you can change Starfleet's orders."

"How long does she have?" asked Christine.

"Less than 20 hours now. But she is preparing to leave within the hour."

"So soon? Why?"

"She-" he cleared his throat again, and Christine gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "She doesn't want to drag it out. Says it'll hurt more the longer she waits."

Christine wrapped her arms around McCoy, holding him from behind. He gripped her forearm for a moment.

"I know how much she means to you, Len," Christine said, placing one of her hands on top of his, "Even if you won't admit it to yourself, I know how hard this is for you."

McCoy took a steadying breath, and rubbed her forearm in a thankful way. She released him and he stood up, running a hand through his hair.

The bosun whistle sounded, and a soft voice spoke, "Nova to McCoy."

Immediately, McCoy pressed the comm button, "McCoy here."

"I would ask that you join me in the transporter room. Mr. Spock and the Captain are already on their way," she said.

Christine could hear the resignation in Nova's voice, and she spoke, "He'll be there, Nova. I'll take over sickbay while he's gone."

"Christine?" Nova asked, "I…will miss our talks, Christine."

"So will I," said Christine.

"I'll be there in ten. McCoy out."

He disconnected. Christine smiled sadly at him, "Go on."

He nodded gratefully, and left sickbay at a swift pace.

Nova stood in front of the transporter pad, her back to Kirk, Spock, and Scotty. The doors to the transporter room opened, and McCoy stepped inside, looking around. Nova turned to him, and smiled her reassuring smile. He struggled to return it.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a while longer, Nova?" asked Captain Kirk.

Nova shook her head, "Thank you, Jim. But it is…difficult enough as it is. Would you please give my regards to the others? Particularly Nyota. I…will miss her."

Kirk nodded, "Of course."

She stepped onto the transporter pad and turned to face them. The transporter hummed and McCoy could feel her anxiety.

"Let us beam down with you," he said.

She tilted her head curiously.

"The transporter always makes me nervous. People weren't meant to have their molecules scrambled like that. And I know you aren't very fond of them, either."

She thought for a moment, then nodded, "I would appreciate that."

McCoy stepped up to the transporter, and Nova immediately nestled close to his side.

"Could we come along as well?" asked Kirk, "I'd like a chance to…well, say my farewells."

Nova nodded again. Spock and Kirk stood beside them, and they looked to Scotty.

"Energize, Mr. Scott."

"I shall miss you, Scotty," said Nova, raising a hand in farewell. He raised a hand back.

"Aye. And I'll be missin' you, lass. Energizing."

She felt the transporter begin to work, and placed her hand on McCoy's chest, leaning her head against him exactly as she had done when she beamed aboard with her eyes closed. McCoy held her tightly. When she opened her eyes, she was on the planet's surface. The trees were large and…had they always been so ominous? Nova felt the slight breeze, and inhaled the cool air. This was supposed to be home. But she had never felt more out of place.

She let go of McCoy and walked to the nearest tree. Placing a hand on the rough bark, she smiled. She could feel the years in this tree. Nova could feel the three men watching her, waiting for some signal from her that all was well. She turned to face them, her head held high.

"Thank you for all that you have done for me," she said, "All of you. I would not be what I am without each of you. I do not have the words to express how much this experience has meant to me. I will miss you all."

Her eyes lingered on McCoy longer than the others. She walked to Kirk first, and said, "Thank you for letting me stay on board your ship, Jim. I will never forget it."

Nova reached out a hand and grasped the captain's forearm. He grasped hers, and pulled her into a one-armed hug. She returned it, and then let him go. Then, she turned to Spock, and held up the Vulcan salute.

"Peace and long life, Spock," she said softly.

Spock returned the gesture, "Live long and prosper, Nova."

"Please keep playing the lyre," she told him, "It gives me peace that, somewhere in the galaxy, you will still be playing."

Spock nodded. Nova then turned to McCoy.

"I have no words for moments like these," said Nova, holding up a hand. McCoy pressed his palm to hers, and gave her a small smile. She could feel his emotions: sorrow and regret. Nova traced her hand from his palm all the way up his arm and to the base of his neck.

"It's moments like these," McCoy said, "That we have to say something that no one ever really wants to say. And that's goodbye."

Nova shook her head, "Sir James Matthew Barrie wrote a book called _Peter Pan._ And, I read about him, and he had interesting view of good-byes. And I believe that I agree with his sentiments."

"And what were they?" asked McCoy, his astonishingly blue eyes fixed on her multicolored ones.

"'Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting'," Nova said quietly, "And I will never forget anything. Not a single moment."

"Then, what do we say?" asked McCoy.

She thought, then wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her. He held her, stroking her back softly.

"It was nice seeing you, Leonard" she whispered into his ear.

He balled his hands into fists for a moment, "Same to you, darlin'."

They parted, and Nova stepped back from them. Again, the three men stared at her, waiting.

"You had best be going," she smiled, and McCoy could feel the turmoil behind it, "The _Enterprise_ is not going to run itself."

Kirk pulled out the communicator and flipped it open. He gazed steadily at Nova, who nodded reassuringly. He opened his mouth to give the order, then, suddenly, there were bright lights all around them, the very same lights that had appeared when they first arrived on the planet. Nova's eyes widened in fear.

"Jim, beam up now!" she shouted.

The lights turned to her, and began to surround her. She backed away, against a tree.

"Nova!" Kirk and McCoy shouted together, rushing toward her. The lights swirled around the three Starfleet officers.

"Take care not to let them touch you," Spock called to the other two. All of the lights were humming angrily.

"Leave them be!" Nova shouted, walking toward them, and reaching out. As she reached for them, the lights backed away from Kirk, Spock and McCoy, as if they feared her touch. She stood in front of Starfleet officers, and felt herself levitating off the floor, her telekinetic abilities taking hold. Her eyes glowed so that most of the color was gone, and all that was left was quick flashes between blue, brown, and white.

"You will not get closer," she said firmly, glaring at the lights. She spoke over her shoulder, "Jim, beam back to the ship!"

"What's going on, Nova?! Are you in any danger here?"

"I am not, please, just beam up and do not return to this place!" Nova said, desperate for them to leave before the worst happened. Nova, hovering a few inches off the ground, floated toward the lights, which continued to back away from her.

"Come back to the ship," McCoy said, stepping forward, reaching for her.

Nova shook her head, "Jim, please!"

Then, the large blue orb from their first encounter came tearing down from above. Nova, glared at it, but McCoy could feel her fear. The orb flashed, and seemed to be trying to communicate with Nova. Nova looked over her shoulder, and her eyes found McCoy.

"Go," she mouthed at him.

He shook his head slowly, "I can't."

Without warning, the blue orb lunged forward and made contact with Nova. There was a blinding flash of light as all of the orbs returned to the tree tops, as if to observe. Nova had crumpled to the ground. And blue orb was no where to be found. McCoy started to walk forward, calling Nova. Before he could take two steps, Nova was on her feet, back to McCoy. Slowly, she turned to face him, and opened her eyes. McCoy gasped.

Nova's eyes were nothing but blue light, the same blue as the orb. There were no pupils, no irises, no whites. Just a blue light.

"Nova?" McCoy asked, taking another step forward, but Kirk held him back.

"Nova?" Nova's mouth had moved, but the voice that had issued from it was deeper, "Is that what she is being called? How quaint. She has a 'name'."

"What have you done to her?!" McCoy shouted angrily.

"Calm yourself. I have possessed her for the time being. She is still here, and she is trying her hardest to break free. Sadly, I have millennia on her, and she is no match for me. I am here to ask why is it you are choosing to leave her."

Spock was the first to recover from shock, "And why would that be any concern of yours?"

"It is the question that the older life forms must ask in situations such as these," said the orb.

"Nova's situation is unique," Kirk said.

Harsh laughter came from Nova's mouth, "Is that what she told you? How terribly frail you creatures must be."

"You better explain yourself," McCoy said furiously.

"Our kind can exist eternally. Surely, she told you that much?" the orb watched as the men nodded, then continued, "And she divulged why some do not exist for that long?"

"Because you choose to end your existence," said Spock.

"No. Because, like any species, those that are weak will give up. If our kind cannot be content with what we have, as observers of the universe around us, then they lose the desire to live. A sorrow consumes them, and they wonder if this is all there is. So, in a sense, they choose to fade away forever."

"That sounds like suicide," Kirk said softly.

"Is that what it is called? I suppose that would be correct. Different species have different words for it. And as to 'Nova' being the first of her kind, that is as far from the truth as possible. This has happened before, and it always ends the same way."

"I don't understand," McCoy growled, "What do you mean that it's happened before? How does it end?"

The orb sighed, and Nova placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head, "You just don't get it, do you, you simple-minded creature? Our kind can become omnipotent. We are all that was and we are all that will be. There are things about our kind that you can only dream of. But, as with every species, there are those fools who desire to be different. To explore. When 'Nova' made contact with you that day, she knew exactly what she was getting into. When we make contact with a physical species such as yours, we take on their appearance. We become like them. Then, we mutate into something greater than them. In that first moment of contact, we examine their memories, focusing on the beings they have encountered. Some can begin to develop abilities based on what kind of entities have been contacted by the host.

Our essence holds limitless power. It is not meant to be contained. It is why we do not have a physical form. We _cannot_ hold a physical form. Not for long. Whenever one of our kind decides to 'make contact' with a species, they obtain a physical form. But that form deteriorates rapidly. And they do not survive very long."

"Is your presence inside Nova's body harming her right now?" asked Kirk.

"Oh, yes," the orb said calmly, "I am destroying her from the inside. One of us inside a physical form is a strain itself, so to have two of us in a single form is quite taxing. Of course, this was the only way I could communicate with you, as she cannot even understand our language any longer."

"Communication isn't worth her life!" shouted McCoy.

"But she is already dying," the orb stated, "Do you not realize that, yet? 'Nova' chose to make contact, chose to have physical form, knowing that she would not live long enough to accomplish anything of value. I could not possess you without damaging your bodies. I possess her body now because it is already damaged and dying. And there is nothing that you can do to stop it from happening."

McCoy fell to his knees in shock. Kirk gripped McCoy's shoulder, kneeling next to him.

"There is no way to prevent her destruction?" asked Spock.

"Perhaps if she was a few thousand years younger. But one who has lived for millennia cannot expect to be contained physically for long. Imagine the ocean, and trying to put it in a small, but pliable container. It might hold for a second or two. But ultimately, it will burst. Her years will catch up to her, and she will die. She chose to make contact and die, rather than exist forever."

McCoy shook his head, "There is a way to save her. There has to be."

"I have witnessed this foolishness only twice before now. Both times, the mutations were brought back to our planet. Naturally, none of our kind would interact with them again, for should they make contact, we would change form and die with them. They lived alone. Both died of loneliness, an emotion that only preys on the weak of our kind, for we are all connected to each other. One stopped eating, curled up, and died cowering at the silence that this planet can hold. The other went mad, talking to the air and gesticulating wildly. He threw himself from a cliff. By all means, leave her here. She seemed to be ready to be left."

"We were ordered to leave her here, and she was complying for our benefit," Kirk said coldly.

"Leave her, take her; it does not matter to us at any rate," the orb looked at them all, "But she will die."

"What if you take her back?" McCoy asked desperately.

Spock raised an eyebrow, and Kirk asked, "Bones?"

"I do not understand. Explain," said the orb.

"Take her back. You said she has an essence. You brag about your long life and experience. Put it to use! Remove the essence from the body and keep her here," McCoy got to his feet, "Save her life. Just make her how she was before we came into the picture. Change her back. Just…don't let her die, please."

The orb laughed again, "I cannot. Perhaps, had we interfered right away, we may attempt it. But she is not of our kind anymore. She is mutated; she is her own entity, now. I do not have the power to change her back. It is impossible. And even if I did, I would not. She chose this path, despite my warnings to her before making contact. I had told her that if she did this, she could never come back. She would have no home here, and she would be something distorted and misshapen. She chose to die, despite my warnings. She is far too mutated for any being to help her. There are consequences in the physical realm for actions such as this. And she decided that that lesson was more important than living."

Kirk grit his teeth, and Spock's eyes were flashing.

"Then," McCoy said through clenched teeth, "If you aren't going to help her, get the hell out of her body."

"A warning: if you plan on taking her with you, just know that I cannot guarantee that, when she finally does die, she does not take others with her."

There was a bright blue light, and the orb flew from her body into the air. All of the other orbs vanished suddenly, and Nova crumpled to the ground, gasping for air and shaking.

McCoy rushed to her side, Spock and Kirk close behind him, and he knelt down beside her.

"Nova?" he reached out and placed a hand on hers, but she jerked it out of his grasp. Raising her head, she glared up at the now dark canopy of the trees. McCoy could feel her anger and her exhaustion. There was a light sweat on her brow, and she was panting. Her eyes, churning with rage, were back to their swirl of ever-changing colors. He could see her hand move unconsciously to her abdomen, wincing slightly.

"Nova, are you alright?" asked McCoy, cursing himself for not bringing his scanner.

"Yes," she said, her voice very much her own again. She was avoiding looking at them. Quivering, she got to her feet gingerly, "You should beam back to the ship."

"Nova," the disbelief in McCoy's voice was obvious, "You can't seriously think that we're gonna leave you here after that?"

"He was right," Nova said, "I am a threat to you."

"Was he right about you dying?" asked McCoy, a little harsher than he meant to.

Nova flinched, and guilt flickered across her face. She turned her back to them, and walked away.

"I will be alright," she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Nova…We aren't going to leave you," said Kirk, "Spock has said that there is a stipulation in which we can't leave you behind if you are threatened to be harmed in any way. The mental damage that being isolated can do is reason enough for us to take you back aboard the _Enterprise_."

Spock nodded, "That is true. Because of the events that just took place, we are unable to leave you on the planet. Starfleet will have no choice but to accept that."

Nova shook her head, her back still to them, "It is safer if I stay. There is no telling what other abilities may manifest. I could be a time bomb that can go off at any moment. I must remain here."

"Damnit, Nova, we aren't leavin you behind," McCoy growled, spinning her around to face him, "Why did you lie to us? You knew all this time; you _knew_ every word he spoke. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I could not," she said, "Release me."

"You could have mentioned it!"

"Release me, Leonard," she repeated, trying to jerk her shoulder out of his grasp, but McCoy held her fast.

"Bones…" Kirk took a step forward.

"How were you planning on getting away from us, seeing how you weren't gonna mention that you were dying?! Were you hoping to slink off, and leave your body for someone on board the _Enterprise_ to find?!" his voice rose slightly, "Or is this sudden need to stay because you got caught in a lie and now you're embarrassed?!"

Nova glared, and slapped him hard across the face. It echoed in the quiet forest. McCoy staggered backward, letting go of her. Her eyes were flashing menacingly, but the hurt that McCoy could feel emanating from her did not match the anger in her eyes.

"I did what I thought was necessary to protect people," she spat, "And if you cannot understand that, then perhaps I do not know you as I thought I did, _Doctor_."

With that, she turned on her heel, and walked through the forest toward the beach. McCoy went to follow her, but Kirk held him back.

"Bones! Calm down," said Kirk.

"Calm down?! Jim, she lied to us!"

Spock spoke quietly, "Perhaps you are more frustrated with the idea that she will die, and there may not be anything that you can do to prevent it, Doctor."

McCoy rounded on the Vulcan, "Listen here, you emotionless computer, she isn't dying! You understand me? What the hell do you know about things like this?"

"You're out of line, Doctor," said Kirk, "Return to the ship. Spock and I will see to Nova."

"Jim, you-"

"That's an order, Doctor," Kirk's voice had a finality to it. McCoy glared and flipped open his communicator angrily.

"McCoy to _Enterprise_. One to beam up."

McCoy faded away before their eyes. Kirk let out a sigh of frustration. He looked in the direction that Nova had stormed off. She was nowhere to be seen. But Kirk had a feeling she wouldn't wander too far.

Nova had reached the shoreline. She stared out at the ocean, the sea air invading her lungs. Had she not been so emotionally compromised, she could have enjoyed it. She sat above the tide line, and stared out over the water, into the two setting suns. The last rays of warmth were washing over her, and she attempted to calm herself.

McCoy did not understand. She had spent hundreds of years alone, being told that she would never see more than this planet's surface. Of course, there was an exuberant amount of knowledge that she could have been content with, learning from the other entities on her world. But that was not _her_ way. She always found herself, as an orb, floating as high as she could, wanting nothing more than to be among the stars above her. And to discover that the only way to do that was to resign herself to a short time in the physical world…that was enough to keep her from doing anything too rash.

But when she saw the landing party, she couldn't help but be intrigued by them. And she wanted nothing more than to make contact. But then, the blue orb, the Leader, had tried to stop her, and she had hesitated. He had warned her that making contact meant being an outcast. It meant she could never return to the way she had been. And it meant that she would most certainly die. And, for a moment, she had been cowed. Then, she had felt the vibrations of McCoy's voice. She had seen his light grow brighter in her defense. At the time, she had not understood his language, but his light had been one of compassion and protection. McCoy had made her feel safe, and, in that moment, she truly believed that she would not die. She believed she would live and leave the planet, and it would all be alright. All because of the doctor's willingness to speak up on her behalf, and his willingness to step between her and potential danger.

When she began to develop powers, she knew immediately what was happening. McCoy and Spock must have encountered telepaths, those with telekinetic abilities, and who knows what else. And the development of powers was always the first sign that the body would begin to unravel soon. The manifestation of new abilities was the body's way of coping with the years of living and the amount she absorbed based on the host. For a moment, she wondered if she had encountered a child instead, perhaps she would live longer. She felt tears sting her eyes, and she rested her head on her knees, a very real fear consuming her. She did not want to stay on the planet. She did not want to endanger the _Enterprise_.

And she did not want to die.

There was the sound of footsteps, and she knew it was Captain Kirk.

"Nova…We are going to give you some time. I'm leaving this communicator here, in case you decide that you do want to beam up. We still have 15 hours before we have to leave orbit," Kirk said.

Nova heard Kirk put the communicator beside her. She felt herself nod, her hands shaking. Kirk walked back into the dense forest, presumably to beam back to the _Enterprise_. Once his footsteps faded, all she could hear was the sound of the rushing wind, and the waves crashing against the shore. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to imagine life on the planet alone. There would be no more songs, no more music. She would have no one to converse with. And she would not have McCoy. For a moment, she allowed herself to be carried away in memory of their moments together, remembering all the times she listened to his heart beat strongly beneath his chest. There was such a comfort in the beating of his heart and the rhythm of his breathing. It had become almost a part of her very soul. Could she bear to live without it? A part of her felt sure that she could not. But the logical part of her argued that McCoy was better off safe and away from her, than with her for her mere comfort. She could live with the loneliness as long as she knew he lived. Opening her eyes, she stared out at the fading suns. The two orbs were reflected like silver plates in the water, which sparkled in the sunlight. The sky was tinged with beautiful shades of pink, purple, and orange. A few clouds hung in the sky, completing the aesthetically romantic setting for the sunset. She couldn't help wondering how many more views like this she had left. A decision needed to be made: would she stay on the planet's surface, or would she board the _Enterprise_?

Two hours had passed, and Nova still had not returned to the ship. McCoy had had time to calm down, and he was pacing his quarters. Kirk and Uhura had joined the doctor. Kirk was the doctor's closest friend, and Uhura had gotten to know Nova quite well.

"She still has 13 hours to decide, Bones," Kirk pointed out.

McCoy nodded absentmindedly. Uhura piped up, "Doctor McCoy, she has a lot to think about. I mean, try to look at it from her perspective. Imagine thinking you may die, and then having a being possess you and confirm that you are dying. Then, the guilt that you would feel at knowing that the people you had tried to spare that information were the very people who heard the same being sign your death warrant. Then to have those people be hurt and angry that you lied, and attack you. And to see that they have no compassion for your emotions."

"I have compassion for her," McCoy sighed, much calmer than two hours ago, "I just…"

"You were scared, and hurt. Did it cross your mind that she may feel the same, sugar?" asked Uhura.

McCoy thought about Nova, and, without really thinking about it, he reached for her with his mind and reported, "She's scared."

There was silence.

"How can you know that, Bones?" asked Kirk slowly.

McCoy blinked, "I…I'm not sure. I just know that she's scared. I can feel it."

"But…you aren't telepathic. And she is down the surface. There's no way you can feel her," said Uhura softly.

"I can't explain it," McCoy shook his head, "I can't hear her thoughts. I can't feel everything she is feeling. I am aware that she is scared and she is alive."

"We'll have to have Spock examine you, Bones. Maybe being in close contact with her, as you are, left a lingering connection," Kirk said.

"Great. Just what I need is Spock poking around in my head." McCoy sank into a chair in front of them, running a hand through his short hair, turning the conversation back to Nova, "How do I fix this? How can I make her come back aboard the _Enterprise_?"

"I left her a communicator," said Kirk, "But, if I know Nova, she'll put the ship's safety above her own."

Uhura nodded, "I agree with the captain. She'll have to be convinced that she isn't a threat."

"There is no proof that she _is_ a real threat," McCoy said firmly.

"Then, _convince_ her of that," Uhura urged him.

McCoy distractedly scrubbed his chin, "I don't think I'm the one she needs right now. Maybe you should, Uhura-"

But Uhura shook her head adamantly, "She may be upset with you, Leonard, but your words have the most value. If anyone can convince her to return to the ship, it's you."

McCoy stood up and began to pace again. Kirk could see the anxiety in his friends eyes.

"What do Ah say to her? What if she doesn't want to come back?"

"I think you'll know what to say to her when you see her, Bones," said Kirk, rising and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "As for her wanting to come back, there's nothing you can do except hope she does. If we take her by force, she would never forgive us."

McCoy sighed again, rubbing his hands together, "Ah _won't_ leave her behind, Jim. Ah can't."

"Then you'd better have a damn good argument ready," said Kirk with a supportive smirk. McCoy nodded, and Kirk handed him a communicator, "Go bring her back, Bones."

McCoy grabbed the communicator, "I'll be back soon."

Uhura stood, and gave McCoy an encouraging hug. McCoy returned it briefly, took a deep breath, and left his quarters determinedly.

"Captain…If he doesn't bring her back, I don't know what it'll do to him. Or her."

Kirk's mouth was set firmly, "Then, it's a good thing he's going to bring her back."

Uhura smiled at her captain, "Yes, sir."

"Let's get back to the Bridge, Lieutenant, and await the Doctor McCoy's signal."

They strode out of the room together, heading for the bridge.

Nova's eyes were closed again. Her mind was fully open. It had gotten darker. The pair of suns had just reached the water's edge, and she was beginning to feel the chill of the breeze more now that the intensity of the light was fading. She shivered slightly, and felt her emotions wavering again. The turmoil within her heart could not be abated, no matter what disciplines she tried. She felt her breathing hitch, and could feel the beginnings of hyperventilation gripping her chest, the sand around her swirling softly. She cursed herself for her lack of control. Forcing herself to inhale deeply, she tried to pull back her telekinetic abilities. The sand settled, and she let out a shuddering breath. Was this to be her life? Forcing her powers inward, stifling her loneliness with meager control? She felt herself drowning in her own feelings, aware the emotional weight of all those centuries on her heart. Tears stung her eyes for the third time that day.

She heard soft footsteps over the rush of crashing waves, but did not turn around. Instead, she placed her head onto her drawn-up knees again.

"Captain, I request to be left alone, please," she said, her voice coming out stronger than she thought it would.

She felt something being draped around her shoulders. It was a blanket. She still did not move.

He sat down beside her, his legs sprawled out in front of him, "I'll be sure to let the Captain know."

Her head snapped up and she turned to look at the figure beside her. It was McCoy. Her eyes widened.

McCoy saw that her eyes were shining with unshed tears again. He felt a pang in his chest, and wanted to reach out and wipe away the tears. She looked surprised to see him for a moment, then her face became impassive. She hugged her knees, and stared straight ahead at the setting suns.

"Doctor," she greeted, forcing her face into a neutral mask.

McCoy noted the formal greeting, but acted as if he hadn't heard it, "Nova, it's getting cold."

"Yes. Thank you for the blanket," she said, not bothering to draw it closer despite her shivering frame.

Damn, she was good. She had been hanging out with the damned Vulcan too much. Her face was just as unreadable as Spock's when emotions were running high. But McCoy did not let it phase him. Instead, he cast around for something to say.

He looked out at the sunset, "You ever see a sunset before?"

"Not with my physical eyes, no," she said.

"It's been a long time since I've seen one, myself. A starship doesn't offer many opportunities to watch the sun set."

Nova said nothing. McCoy glanced at her. She was still not looking at him. He let the silence stretch on, watching the sunset beside her. He could feel her emotions bleeding through her mental shields. For a long time, they listened to the waves. The suns had dipped about halfway down, the sky turning dark blue behind them.

"Are you alright, Nova?" he asked her softly, facing her again.

"I have suffered no ill effects from the Leader's possession," she said without turning.

"Well, I know that's a load of bull," said McCoy bluntly, "I saw you grab your abdomen earlier. I know there was some damage. But that's not what I mean. Are you alright?"

"I am…" she cast around for a word, "…adequate."

"Oh, that's good," McCoy nodded, looking back at the pair of suns speaking in a matter-of-fact tone, "I know that if I had just been told that I was going to die, I would be pretty shaken up."

There was another hitch in Nova's breath, and she bit her lip.

He asked again, "Nova. Are you alright?"

Nova still refused to look at him, but he noticed that her features had softened considerably, "No. I am not."

"Tell me."

Nova pursed her lips, "Do you know what it is like to want something more than anything, and be told that you can have it, only if you are willing to forfeit your life for it? To know that, should you give in, you will have a moment to enjoy it before it is taken from you by death's icy hands? Can you comprehend those emotions?"

McCoy shook his head, "I can't say that I can. I imagine that it must be scary. And it must be sad."

She nodded, pulling the blanket around her tightly, "It is the most fearfully bittersweet emotion I have experienced. It is devastating."

"Then, on top of it, those who you turn to for comfort respond harshly and with anger instead of compassion and understanding. That must be very ostracizing."

She tensed noticeably, tilting her head to the sky, trying to fight the tears back.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't more comforting, Nova," he spoke slowly, deliberately, all while looking at her. He did not reach out for her. He would not reach out for her until he had an indication to do so. "I just…" he shook his head with a sigh, "Ah was hurt that you hadn't tohld me about all of this, and Ah was scared that it might be true. And ah reacted more emotionally than ah should have. Ah'm sorry for that, darlin'."

His southern drawl was so comforting to her, and she let herself get wrapped up in it. At the use of his term of endearment for her, she looked at him, and her heart was full to the brim. The tears spilled over, and they fell down her face softly. She held out her hand, hesitant to take his, and overwhelm him completely. But that small concession was all McCoy needed. He grasped her hand, and pulled her against him, folding his arms around her so that she was locked in a tight embrace. She gasped softly, and let her emotions loose. She felt him shudder against the waves of guilt and fear. But he rubbed her back soothingly, and she pulled back to look into his face. She was met with a comforting gaze that shone bright blue.

In all the time she had known him, McCoy had always introduced new ways of indicating emotion through action. A hand on the cheek, a kiss to the back of her fingers, a warm embrace. But this time, she acted on impulse. She took both of her hands, and gently gripped McCoy's face, her fingertips brushing the back of his hair, her thumb half an inch below each of his eyes, She watched his eyes widen as she drew him to her. Then, she placed her forehead against his, their noses barely brushing against one another. Her hair danced wildly around her, billowing in the wind. She released many of her mind shields, and enveloped his mind with her own. McCoy would know what his words meant to her. His eyes were locked onto hers, and she noticed that he was slightly breathless. He had kept one hand on her back, but had brought the other to her face, his finger tips brushing the side of her cheek, this thumb resting near the corner of her mouth.

Suddenly, she gasped softly. McCoy was feeding his emotions back to her. His desire that she return to the ship, his apology for reacting as he did. There were other things in her mind, memories that did not belong to her. There was a few flashes of late nights with Jim Kirk, bickering with Spock. A little girl, who aged before her eyes into a beautiful young woman with McCoy's eyes exactly. And then an aged man on a biobed appeared in her mind's eye, and she felt McCoy's heart constrict in agony and guilt. She fed him reassurance, wrapping his grief up and soothing him gently. She felt herself become breathless and gripped his face a little tighter, pressing her forehead to him, her breathing shallow. With a moment of realization, she acknowledged that this was a very intimate moment between them, and it was not to be discussed with anyone else. Ever. Even if she could discuss it, she wouldn't want to. This, like the evening he spent with her, like his soft lullaby, this was only for her, and she would selfishly keep it locked away in her memory forever.

McCoy could not believe what was happening. He was catching flashes of Nova's existence before she obtained a physical form. He saw flashes of stars in the sky, and the sensation of floating far above the tree tops. He took his other hand, and placed it over one of hers on his own face. All he could feel was a sense of wonder and a longing for more than just merely existing eternally. The fear of death, the exhilaration at leaving this planet. He felt all of the reasons she did not say anything at all about dying to him. She had been trying to protect him, and she did not believe that she would die. Once finding out that she would, she had believed she was in too deep. She cared too much for his emotional well-being to say anything about dying.

Suddenly, his heart was gripped with sorrow that she had before their first encounter. She had begun to fade away; to dim. She had not felt that this existence was worth existing in. What else was worth knowing if she could never experience it herself? McCoy felt his own eyes sting, a lump in his throat, but he swallowed it and forced the tears not to form. He soothed her by letting her feel that he was there and it was okay now, and she would not fade away. He stared into her galaxy-like eyes. He felt that, had the _Enterprise_ not come when it had, Nova would have let herself dim and fade into nothing. The thought that she may have faded before he had the chance to meet her filled him with sadness, and she touched those emotions reassuringly. It was only fear that had held her back from making first contact. But she had seen something in McCoy. McCoy couldn't make it out what it meant. Something about light, but he did not understand. Fading away was no longer an option. McCoy felt a rush of adrenaline as she decided to make contact.

He could feel her internal injuries from the possession she endured a few hours ago. He felt a surge of anger toward the Leader and knew that she needed minor attention. He felt her attempt to reassure him again, as she had when the image of his recently deceased father appeared. He accepted her comfort gratefully, losing himself in all that she was.

McCoy delighted in learning about her, in truly knowing her. But he felt Nova twitching beneath his fingers, and then felt himself begin to shake.

It was too much. Nova could feel herself twitching slightly, but she felt McCoy tremble violently beneath her touch. Through their connection, she could feel his body rejecting so much contact at once. His heart rate was accelerated to roughly 140 beats per minute. His breathing was shallow, and she reassured him, nuzzling her head against his. Focusing on his heart, she began to control the rhythms of the beats, bringing the rate down gradually and steadily. Once that had gotten under control, she began to untwine her mind with his, pulling back slowly and carefully, separating their minds. Sending him a quick message telepathically telling him to relax, she worked on finding herself in McCoy's mind, and vice versa. With exceeding delicacy, she pulled back from his mind, her eyes never leaving those startlingly blue ones. Soon, her presence was as it was beforehand, just there, with slight contact. She let her hands fall away from McCoy's face, and he did the same. Both of them stared at each other, breathless.

"What made you risk everything to make contact?" he asked quietly.

"As an orb, we can see the lights of other beings. Your light was different than any others," she answered softly, "Something drew me in, like a moth to a flame." She used the human expression with more ease than she had a week ago. "I had never seen a light like yours before, in all my time in this existence. It was a light worth the risk."

He was shocked, still trying to catch his breath. He stood up, and held out a hand for Nova. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Who was the little girl?" she asked.

McCoy allowed himself a small smile, "That was my daughter, Joanna. My pride and joy."

"You have a daughter?"

McCoy nodded, "From my last marriage. We divorced a long time ago."

"And the older man was your father?" she asked softly, laying a hand on his arm, careful to keep her mental shields in place.

McCoy swallowed, and nodded, unable to say anything. She knew what he needed, though.

"I will not mention your father's passing to anyone on board the _Enterprise_. Nor will I mention the tragedy behind it. But do not feel guilt for this. You gave him release. Never doubt that your choice was correct."

He nodded gratefully, and she reached up to brush away the tears that had gathered in his eyes.

There was silence between them again, but it was comfortable.

"Why was the Leader able to possess you?" he asked, "If your kind gain physical form, why did he not gain one from contact with you?"

"I am not a pure form. I am mutated. The Leader has always been able to do that. He is the only one on the planet that can do so. That is why his light is different from all of the others. Most of us are shades of yellows, whites, crystals. He is the only blue. It has always been that way."

McCoy nodded.

The suns had long since set. It was dark, and Nova shivered, her head spinning from the effort of the mental contact with McCoy. He held her to him (though he was just as cold) and attempted to warm her up.

"Nova?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you return to the ship with me?"

She hesitated, "The Leader was correct. I will die. And I am potentially a threat to the _Enterprise_. I could kill someone."

McCoy rolled his eyes in a teasing manner, "Okay, well, in my line of duty I could kill someone everyday. Medicine is no picnic. And all of outer space is a potential threat to the _Enterprise_. And we have no proof that there will be any destruction."

"That is because those who were left here chose to end their lives," Nova said softly.

"You're right," said McCoy, "But who's to say that they couldn't survive?"

"Their powers became too much and they were driven mad. I will be dangerous."

"You _would_ be, but I won't _allow_ you to be," he gripped her shoulders, and peered down into the multicolored miracle that was her eyes, "And I will not let you die. You have my word."

"You cannot promise something like that," Nova said sadly.

"Watch me."

"No, you cannot," she insisted, "If you are unsuccessful, you will merely blame yourself, and I will not have that happen. Please do not promise that."

McCoy regarded her for a moment, then, "Alright. I promise to find a way to fix this. I promise to work as hard as possible to find a way for you to continue to exist. I promise that you won't have to deal with this alone ever. I promise I'll do all I can to save you. You have my word."

She considered him, "I find that to be acceptable." She glanced at the dark ocean, then turned back, her hair falling into her face with the wind.

"Good," he nodded, brushing her hair back behind her ear. She caught his hand in hers, holding it up beside her face.

"I promise to not give up," she said, her eyes boring into his, "And I promise to protect you for as long as I can."

McCoy blinked. Nova could tell he hadn't been expecting her to say anything like that. She stared up at him.

"Will you return to the _Enterprise_ with me?" he asked again.

She took a moment, then nodded, offering him a smile. He returned it gently, and she felt her heart leap at the upward curve of his lips. McCoy picked up the communicator, and opened it.

"McCoy to _Enterprise_."

"Kirk here. Bones?"

"Two to beam up, Captain."

"Stand-by, Doctor," Nova could hear the excitement in Kirk's voice.

McCoy closed the communicator. Nova looked up at him.

"Leonard?"

His heart soared at the use of his name, "Yes, darlin'?"

"Thank you," she said, and the words were weighty. McCoy watched as she lay her head on his chest, and she gave a content sigh. McCoy was again brought back to the first time she beamed aboard the ship, and he smiled softly to himself. He could feel the familiar beginnings of the transporter working. He held her close, and dematerialized, rematerializing in the transporter room of the _Enterprise_. He met Kirk's eye, and winked. Kirk grinned. Spock looked as stoic as ever, but his presence suggested that he was pleased as well. McCoy pulled back from Nova, and she looked up with that strong glow behind her eyes. She was back on the _Enterprise_. She was back home.


	10. Chapter 9: The Ties That Bond

Hey, all! Thanks so much for your patience! Now, I've gone back and re-read the story. We've got maybe six or seven chapters to go (that's a rough estimate). And, like I said, a potential epilogue. I'm so happy that you all have been enjoying it so far. I'm realizing that the way that I'm editing it isn't really showing up. The POV changes don't show up for me, and it seems really jarring. That's a glitch I can't manage to fix. BUT I also am posting on AO3 under the exact same name: MistyWaters1192 So, if you all would like to read it with BETTER structure (I'm seeing why a lot of people prefer AO3 to fanfiction), you can go ahead and check it out.

Without further ado, here is Chapter 9!

~~~~~~- POV change/passage of time

 _Italics indicate dreams or visions_

Chapter 9:

Nova lay in a biobed in sickbay, having been dragged there by McCoy despite Nova's protests. He was running a scanner above her abdomen, looking critically at the readings. Captain Kirk and Spock were both there, waiting to hear McCoy's prognosis.

"Just as I thought," McCoy said, cursing softly, "Evidence of internal tearing. But…" he stared intently at the readings, "It seems to be repairing itself. That's not possible."

Nova shrugged, "You forget, Leonard. I was not born a physical being. It could be that I possess higher healing abilities than a human."

"That is possible, Doctor," Spock supplied, "Vulcans have a higher rate of healing simply because it is easier for us to control our biological functions. Healing trances are of use to us, whereas a normal human cannot obtain that level of focus. And she does posses certain Vulcan abilities."

McCoy set the scanner down, and ran a practiced hand across her abdomen, pressing into her to feel for damage. She winced slightly at first, but then became accustomed to the pressure he exuded. He raised an eyebrow.

"And you feel okay?" he asked.

She sighed exasperatedly, "Yes, I feel fine."

He looked at her vitals displayed on the monitor above. They looked as they usually did for her.

"Alright," he conceded, "You're cleared. But take it easy for a day or two. That means no sparring. You hear me, Jim?" McCoy barked at the captain, who grinned sheepishly.

"I got it, Bones," he said, winking at Nova, who smirked at him.

"No sparring," Nova repeated.

McCoy gave them both a scrutinizing look, then nodded. Nova sat up in the bed, and McCoy switched off the monitors. Nova looked at her three friends, seriously.

"What do you plan to do about Starfleet?" she asked.

Kirk nodded, "Yes. We have already taken care of that. We have sent a message to Starfleet on subspace stating what happened on the planet's surface, and the reasons as to why we couldn't leave you there. It will take some time to get through to them, but I have no doubt that they will see reason."

"And should complications from this arise?"

"Then we will handle them when they come up," Kirk said, easily, "The important thing is that you are safe, and we can continue on our mission."

She nodded, but remained uneasy.

"But before we can continue on our mission," Kirk said, looking from Nova to McCoy, "I need to make sure that you both are alright." He turned to Nova, "While you were on the planet, Doctor McCoy made a statement of fact that you felt scared at a particular moment in time. He said that he was sure of that, but knew nothing else, except that you lived. It was stated as fact, not opinion or belief. I would like for you to consent for Spock to examine your state of mind, just to make sure that you and Bones are both okay. Is that alright with you, Nova? Bones?"

Nova gave McCoy a sideways glance, and could feel his unwillingness to comply. With the emotional experience they had on the planet so raw and fresh in their minds, it was hard to imagine that Spock wouldn't catch some of those emotions and memories. This would potentially be exposing Spock to McCoy's father's passing, something she knew he had not shared with his crewmates. Nova spoke, plainly, to the captain.

"While I acknowledge your concerns, asking Spock to meld with us now is like asking someone how loss feels after someone has passed. There was a minor incident on the planet below. Not a significant one, but significant enough for the both of us. It was overly-emotional. It was compromising. We are both in a very different level of vulnerability. I possess the ability to keep certain memories locked up after such an event, for the most part. But I do not believe that Leonard has that ability. Therefore, I propose a meld with both of us simultaneously, so that I may keep certain memories away from the examination."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "While it is possible, you seem to be greatly fatigued mentally, Nova. You may be taxing yourself beyond your current abilities."

"Perhaps," said Nova, "But the cause is sufficient."

"Now, wait a second," McCoy spoke up, "I can't allow you to do that, Nova. Your health is important, and, as Chief Medical Officer, your well-being is my responsibility."

"I recommend that you disregard that fact for a moment, Leonard. Should Spock enter your mind now, you may not have the mental shields in place to prevent an onslaught of emotions and memories that you may not want examined."

"I'll manage," McCoy said gruffly. "Come on, Spock, let's get this over with."

Spock looked from McCoy to Nova, and inclined his head, "Very well, Doctor. I will form a surface meld, to limit my contact. And I will gather the rest of the information from Nova."

Nova pursed her lips, "Leonard, are you-?"

But McCoy looked at her, and she felt his determination, and his desire that she not strain herself more than necessary at the moment. She seemed to hear his voice in her mind saying _I'll be alright, darlin'_. She nodded.

Spock watched their silent exchange, an eyebrow raised. He stepped in front of McCoy, who had sat beside Nova, both of their legs dangling over the edge of the biobed. Spock touched the points on McCoy's face, and began to initiate a light meld. Nova felt McCoy tense beside her, and her hand instinctively went to his, holding on firmly. Despite McCoy's insistence, she tentatively reached into his mind as discreetly as possible. Taking the memories of McCoy's father, and of their entire interaction on the beach below, she placed them behind walls. She watched Spock and McCoy with baited breath.

A few moments later, Spock removed his hand, and McCoy let out the breath he had been holding. McCoy sent Nova a reproachful look, but she shook her head, giving him a small smile. It did take more out of her than she anticipated, putting shields in place for McCoy, but his comfort was important to her.

"Well, Spock?" asked Kirk.

Spock shook his head, "I only have a hypothesis. Gaining insight into Nova's mind will confirm my hypothesis as fact, or it will dismiss it completely." He raised a hand to Nova's face, and she nodded, closing her eyes to focus her emotions and thoughts. She felt his fingertips make contact, and immediately sensed his presence in her mind.

Having watched Nova become a stronger telepath over the past week, he was surprised to find her control was as shakey as it was the day of their first meld. He could sense her fatigue, and it only fueled his suspicion about the connection that had formed. The emotions swirling through her mind brushed against him, and he kept his shields in place.

"I apologize for my lack of control," said Nova.

Spock nodded, "It is nothing unbearable. I merely seek to clarify if there is another presence here."

Spock searched through her mind, looking for confirmation. Then, suddenly, it hit him. Concern, agitation, the urge to protect. But these emotions were not coming from Nova's mind. They were coming from McCoy's, through Nova's. There _was_ indeed a connection between the two.

"What is it, Spock?"

"Are you aware of the connection?" Spock showed it to her. She examined it, and brushed it softly. She could feel something brush back, so soft she thought she must have imagined it.

"Fascinating," Spock murmured.

"What is this, Spock? I have never seen this before," Nova said.

Spock terminated the meld. Nova opened her eyes, and turned to McCoy, who was already looking at her. Then she turned to Spock.

"Well, Spock?" asked Kirk, again.

"I…am unsure of how to explain, Captain. It is something…private."

Nova held her breath. Had he seen any part of their interaction from the planet?

"Well, Mr. Spock, I think you'll find that us humans are more likely to be alright with discussing emotions," Bones said, eyes glittering, "Besides, how do you expect us to figure out what you found without you saying anything about what you found?"

Spock inclined his head in the equivalent Nova had learned to recognize as a Vulcan sigh, "It is much deeper than emotion, Doctor. It is…something I have only witnessed on Vulcan."

"Well, don't beat around the proverbial bush, Spock. What did you find out?"

Spock paused, then said, deliberately, "From what I can observe, you and Nova have formed a…bond."

"A bond of camaraderie?" Nova asked, confused.

"You misunderstand. This is a bond deeper than friendship. It appears as if you have initiated the Bonding of your minds."

"Bonding? What does that mean?" Kirk asked, taking a step forward.

Spock looked at Kirk, then to McCoy and Nova, "To be plain, the Bonding occurs between two Vulcans before the marital ceremony. The two minds are joined forever, and, from that point, one has a sense of what his or her mate is feeling and thinking. It envelopes both beings, from what I understand."

"Mates?" Nova asked. Her heart fluttered. She turned to McCoy, and she noticed a blush on his cheeks, "Marital partners?"

Spock nodded, "It seems as though you have Bonded unintentionally."

There was silence in sickbay. Nova was still looking at McCoy. There was a certain understanding that Nova had of the Bonding. But she wanted to clarify out loud.

"We are bonded. And nothing can break that bond?" she asked.

Spock thought for a moment, "Not necessarily. A healer on Vulcan could break the bond."

"You can't do it, Spock?" asked Kirk.

"I do not possess the telepathic skill set, Captain. I dare not attempt it and cause significant damage."

McCoy spoke, "Is it dangerous? Is there any risk to Nova and myself?"

Nova noted how Spock shifted slightly in his seat, "I cannot say for certain. Spontaneous joinings are exceedingly rare. Despite not knowing how this particular bond with affect both of you, I do not believe it will be a danger. However, if you do not wish to take that risk, we could divert to Vulcan as soon as possible to terminate the bond. It may even be beneficial. A bond like this can be distracting. Should emotions run unchecked, it can cause the other person to be distracted, possibly in a serious situation. Particularly if one is not accustomed to telepathic contact."

Spock spoke mostly to McCoy, and Nova couldn't blame him. Knowing how McCoy feels about mental "mumbo jumbo" he called it, it was unsurprising that both Spock and the Captain were glancing between one another and McCoy. Sitting there, Nova contemplated the options they had. If the bond was terminated, would she miss it? It wasn't something that she had been consciously aware of. When did it form? When had she begun to be aware of his emotions, despite not physically being at his side? It had to have been following the aftermath of the nightmare she had had. Even now, a shudder ran through her and she felt a thrill of fear grip her heart. That nightmare still gripped her firmly in the quiet hours of her evenings. It had to have been after that. Or perhaps they had always been connected, and no one realized it except the universe… But Nova shook her head. As if things like that really happened.

Nova brought her mind back to the matter at hand: the bond between McCoy and herself. She closed her eyes, and reached through the bond, brush against it gently. There was a return brushing sensation, accompanied with a reassurance that all would be okay. Nova sent comforting emotions across the bond, as well as supplying mental fortitude for McCoy's taxed mind. She felt gratitude wash over her from the inside out. Their communication was seamless, and it made her feel more at peace than she ever had.

McCoy knew that Kirk and Spock were waiting for a reply. He did not like mind melds. Ever since the incident with the Spock from the parallel universe, he had a hard time with any sort of mental contact. Hell, the first time Spock had tried to meld with him after that incident, McCoy had just about put himself in a coma out of sheer panic. But Nova felt different from a meld. Whatever she did, it was gentler, yet more intimate, than any meld McCoy had ever experienced. Gentle for now, anyway. She had told him before that she could become dangerous. _But,_ his mind argued, _she also said that 'while I may be capable of harming others, I am not capable of harming you'._ Just then, he felt his own mental structure being strengthened, and felt Nova's presence in his mind. His mind brushed against hers, and he couldn't help but feel more complete than he ever had before. This was such an intimate way of existing; would Nova want this?

Nova opened her eyes, and fixed her gaze onto Spock, "I will not allow it to be a distraction."

Kirk shifted noticeably, looking from McCoy to Nova. Spock raised an eyebrow. McCoy's eyes widened in shock.

Nova had decided what she wanted. The bond between them would remain. Again, the memory of the nightmare flashed through her mind, and she shuddered slightly, fear gnawing at her. This way, she has a permanent connection to McCoy that lets her know how he is. She can monitor his wellbeing without running around like a maniac. His well-being was the most important thing. But when had she decided that fact?

"I do not object to leaving it as is," Nova continued.

McCoy nodded, "I'm fine with leaving well enough alone, too."

Kirk raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Bones, you _want_ this mental link to stay?"

McCoy shrugged, "You can barely tell it's there, Jim. It's no bother."

Nova's eyes darted to meet Kirk's before she turned to look at McCoy. It would be a bit of an understatement to say that McCoy's decision surprised her. She sent a questioning thought over the bond, and McCoy glanced her way, sending her reassurance back. She nodded, placing a hand over his, and felt his emotions brush against her entire being like a gentle ocean breeze. Her eyes closed momentarily, content filling her up, then she squeezed his hand and let go.

Spock nodded, "Very well. Then, there is no need to take any further action. I do recommend that both of you spend some time attempting to examine this link and control it."

"Understood," Nova smiled, "Now, if you will excuse me, I think I will go down to the science labs and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kirk held up a hand, "Now, I don't know what happened on the planet after Spock and I beamed up, but we all witnessed you get possessed, and McCoy said that that put a strain on your body. I want you to get some rest for the remainder of the evening."

"Jim-" Nova began, but Kirk overrode her, "That is an order, Nova. Same for you, McCoy."

"What-" Bones protested, but Kirk cut him off, too, "You look just as fatigued as Nova, Bones. Get some sleep. Captain's orders."

"Taking over my job, Jim?" grumbled McCoy.

Kirk smiled at McCoy, "Not in a million years, Bones. Just want to make sure my CMO is at the top of his game."

McCoy shook his head good-naturedly, and stood up. Nova stood beside him, and swayed slightly. The room had begun to spin, and McCoy reached out and held her steady. Nova gave him a grateful look before righting herself.

"Good-night, Spock. Good-night, Jim," said Nova, nodded to each of them in turn.

"Good-night, Nova," Spock said, inclining his head.

"Good-night. 'Night, Bones," Kirk said.

McCoy waved his hand airily, " 'Night, Jim. Spock."

Nova and McCoy strode out of sickbay.

Despite insisting that she could make her own way to her quarters, McCoy had accompanied her to Deck 4. Stepping into the warmth of her room, she sighed. Nova could feel her legs shaking, and McCoy held her firmly.

"Ah told you not to put those shields in place," McCoy scolded her gently, guiding her to the bed, and helping her ease onto it.

She placed a hand against her temple, wincing slightly, "You know that you would not have been able to keep Spock at bay, even though Spock really was doing his best to not examine anything of that nature."

"Over taxing yourself doesn't do any good for anyone," he muttered.

"Says the man who stayed up for 36 straight hours to watch over me," she countered.

He spluttered, "That was different. You were a patient."

"A stable patient. A non-critical patient that any competent doctor could have cared for."

He glared at her, and she smirked.

"Get some sleep, Nova."

"You as well, Leonard," she said.

McCoy nodded, and Nova grabbed his hand, peering into eyes that didn't want to meet hers, "I am serious, Leonard. Spock was correct. What happened down on the beach was, as you humans say, no picnic, and your mind must be strained. Rest."

She could feel some emotion emanating from him. Amusement at her use of a human colloquialism, and a thrill in the pit of his soul accompanied with a warmth. But before she could analyze it, he drew his hand away and gave her a mock bow, "As you wish."

She rolled her eyes. They gazed at one another.

"Thank you, Leonard," she said.

McCoy tilted his head, "For what?"

"For bringing me back, and for letting me know you," her eyes were locked onto his blue ones, brighter than any sun she had ever seen.

He placed a hand on her face, thumb caressing her cheek, "Thank you for comin' back, darlin'."

She grasped his hand, and brought it from her cheek to her lips, kissing to tops of his fingers gently, "Good-night, Leonard."

McCoy gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "Good-night, Nova."

He walked away, and she let his hand slide from hers. The doors opened, and shut as he left. Nova got into a nightgown, and, too mentally exhausted to meditate, she snuggled down into the blankets, and fell asleep.

 _Nova was walking toward sickbay, the hum of the ship's engines the only sound filling the air. It was unnaturally quiet aboard the Enterprise._

 _"Hello?" she called. Her voice echoed back at her, "Hello-lo-lo…"_

 _Nova felt her own gut twist. A shiver ran down her spine, sending a shudder through her entire body. Her mind was screaming at her. She had been here before. She had seen this before._

 _"Leonard?" she called, heading to sickbay with sudden urgency. The bosun whistle sounded, "Kirk to Nova."_

 _Nova froze, staring at the comm. Should she answer? She reached out a shaking hand and pressed the button, "Nova here."_

 _"Are you receiving me?"_

 _Nova was taken aback for a moment, "Yes, Jim, I-"_

 _"We - to abort - mission. The Enterprise can't - your readings, - get out of - caves."_

 _Nova stared at the comm "Jim, we are onboard the Enterprise. I am having trouble receiving you. I do not understand-"_

 _"Under no circumstances - Nova to be captured, Bones. - you understand? We cannot allow - fall into - Narakans' hands."_

 _Nova was confused. Had the captain forgotten who he was speaking to? And why was there so much interference? She said, "Captain, this_ is _Nova, I-"_

 _But the comm was shut off. Her heart was pounding. She sprinted toward sickbay, and the doors flew open. She felt every fiber of her being hyper aware to anything that may move, "Leonard?"_

 _She took quick strides over to McCoy's office. The doors slid open, but it was empty. Turning her back on it, she headed for the nurses' station, and found it deserted as well. Her entire body was tense, and she could feel her own emotions starting to spiral out of control._

 _It was just like last time._

 _She strode passed the desks, and noticed the files fly off the surface with a large amount of force. Papers fluttered about, and she jumped at the sudden noise. Instead of the falling files being a background occurrence, they had taken a much more center presence in her mind. But she could ponder on that later. She had to find McCoy. Panic seeped in to every corner of her being as she called, "Leonard?!"_

 _She sprinted into recovery, and saw a familiar man with his back to her, half in darkness near a bio-bed. Instead of relaxing, she could feel the tension in her muscles increase ten-fold. She looked around to see if there was anything out of place. She looked over her shoulder at the empty sickbay. When she turned back, she found that McCoy and herself had been transported to an underground hallway. To her right and left were metal doors. The ground and ceiling seemed to be infused with patches of metal. And McCoy still had his back to her._

 _"Leonard, do you know where we are?" she asked, stepping forward, momentarily forgetting what was to come._

 _He turned to face her, slowly, and her heart stopped. McCoy staggered toward her, blood drenching the left side of his abdomen, a deep cut on his left cheek. His skin was paler, and his eyes pained. He looked at her, confused, then fell to his knees._

 _"Leonard!" she hastily dropped down beside him, but before she could ease him down to the floor, there was the sound of a sudden alarm. A red light is flashing, and there is a sound of firearms being discharged. She watches as two crewman in Starfleet uniforms appear beside her. They take cover in the right alcove, and begin to fire at a point behind McCoy, where Nova can see indistinguishable, hulking figures. She grabbed McCoy and dragged him into the left alcove, leaning him against the wall with right side of his body against the metal door. There are shouts in the corridor, and more firearms. Looking over McCoy, she notices a phaser attached to his hip. Grasping it, she peers out, and fires a shot at the figures looming closer. One of them cries out. Taking cover, she turns to McCoy, her heart racing wildly, panic seeping back into her. She could feel his pain through their shared bond, despite his efforts to block it from her._

 _One of McCoy's hands was pressed to his side, attempting to ease the blood flow. Nova brushed her hand against the cut on his cheek. He winced, his eyes struggling to remain focused. He reaches for his medical kit, releasing the hold on his side, and Nova pulls his shirt back. The skin beneath is torn wide open, and the amount blood spilling from it is shocking. Could someone bleed like that and still live? A rush of red, pause, a rush of red, pause. Each beat of McCoy's heart pumped the life giving liquid from his body. McCoy pulled out a hypo, his hands shaking. His face is paler than Nova has ever seen it, his lips turning blue._

 _Taking the hypo, she looks at him, "Phytonadione. Where?"_

 _"Near widest-part-of-wound," McCoy struggled, choking on his own words. He coughed violently, and Nova saw blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. She pressed the hypo to him, and it hissed, releasing the chemical into his body._

 _"Hold on, Leonard," she said. There was a sound of a weapon discharging, and the blast hit the wall behind Nova. Everything shook, and rocks crumbled down from the ceiling. Nova threw herself onto McCoy, feeling the warmth of his blood on her front, feeling how cold his skin had become. Rocks the size of baseballs crumbled down and hit her squarely in the back. When the rocks had stopped falling, she pulled herself back from McCoy, knocking the rocks aside, and leaning down to check that he was no worse._

 _"Nova," McCoy tried to push her away, "Go…"_

 _"Are you out of your mind?" Nova shouted, leaning out into the corridor to fire the phaser two more times. She pulled back under cover, "I am not leaving you, Leonard!"_

 _She felt her own breath beginning to hitch. She was panicking. Her chest was tight, her gut was twisted, and tears were stinging in her eyes._

 _McCoy reached up for her, his hand shaking. She took it in her own. She could feel his emotions, erratic and confused. Fear, pain, and hope. She tried to comfort him, holding onto his hand with her own and placing the other over his wound. Heavy footsteps sounded off behind her, and she whipped around to find a huge figure that she couldn't quite make out. The figure raised a sharp weapon. She held out both hands, both of them covered in McCoy's blood, "No!"_

 _Her eyes glowed bright blue, and the weapon bounced off an invisible shield. Taking advantage, Nova dealt the figure a right cross, and held up a hand, blasting him back with her mind._

 _A cry of pain called her attention back to McCoy, who had tried to get up, only to fall back to the floor, gripping his side, and panting shallowly. She knelt beside him, "Do not try to move!"_

 _"Go…" his eyes were shifting out of focus._

 _"I cannot," she whispered, taking in high pitched gasp of a breath, "I cannot. I will not leave you here. We will beam back together."_

 _She placed her hand against his cheek, putting her forehead to his. Her eyes were locked onto his blue ones, which flickered momentarily to meet her own._

 _"No…va…" his eyes drifted shut. She could feel his entire body go limp beneath her hand. The pain she had been feeling through their bond faded._

 _"Len…Leonard?" she shook her head, biting her lip, "Leonard? Open your eyes…"_

 _She reached out to him through the bond, letting her emotions flood into him, using her mind to feel his presence. Sending as much strength as she could to him, she hurtled after his spiraling mind. She gasped at the emptiness she felt. His presence was barely there, and she could see the last of his light fading, fading... No, not again. She would not allow this to happen. She felt tears streaming down her face, and her entire being filled with an unbearable pain. She choked back a sob, her face screwed up in agony._

 _Her power flared up within her in the despair she did not think was possible, the same despair as the first time, intensified by their newly formed bond. She felt power coursing through her, and she grit her teeth, holding out her hands in front of her, which had begun to glow in a bright crystal light, "No…"_

 _She pressed her hands against McCoy's side, feeling his blood beneath her hands, and that bright energy flowed into his lifeless body, and she screamed, "NO!"_

 _And his body glowed with her power, and she screamed in agony, emotional and physical. It was all the same. McCoy gasped, coughing, his chest rising shallowly. Still glowing, still burning with rage, she turned and stepped into the corridor. Two figures were sprinting toward them. She held up both her hands, and spread them out in a swift motion. Both creatures were flung into opposite walls, slumping to the floor. She could feel McCoy fading again, and she shouted, "Beam us up!"_

 _McCoy had stopped breathing again, and she placed her hands on him once more, willing her own life to flow into his, that bright crystal light engulfing them both, and she felt her whole world spin. She saw flashed of their time together, him in her arms, his skin beneath her fingers, his heartbeat loud in her ears, and then nothing but black._

And as Nova slept, she tossed and turned. The dream intensified, and her body floated into the air. Objects around her quarters began to shake and hurl around the room. Still tossing in midair, she began to whimper, the soft glow that usually emitted from her skin as she slept glowing brighter than normal. Her hair whipped around her, flying in the amount of power she was putting out. Then, she opened her mouth, and began to scream.

McCoy sat up as if someone had doused him in icy water. His heart was racing, and he had broken into a light sweat. Confused, he threw back the blankets, looking around for the cause of his sudden consciousness.

"Computer, lights," McCoy said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. The lights came on in full, and McCoy blinked rapidly to adjust to the sudden brightness. Nothing seemed to be out of place, nor did he appear to be in any danger. Yet, there was an undeniable anxiety swirling within him, a fear. He thought for a moment, and another wave of panic washed over him. Panic, he realized, that was coming from another person's mind. He could feel terror running rampant through the bond.

Nova…

He sent a questioning thought along the bond, only to find her unresponsive to his call. He tried again, his head pounding from the mental exertion of the day. But he continued to feel wave after wave of panic.

Sprinting out of his quarters, he headed for the turbo lift. Once inside, he twisted the mechanism to his left, "Deck 4."

The lift opened up and he hurtled down the corridor until he reached Nova's room. He could hear a commotion coming from within, and he pressed the button that would alert her to his presence. That's when she started to scream.

"Nova!" McCoy called, but she just screamed and screamed.

"Computer, open the door to guest quarters, Emergency Medical Override McCoy-1-Alpha!" he said. The door clicked and slid open. McCoy rushed inside, then had to duck to avoid a chair that had flown at him. Objects were hurling all around the room. Nova was floating a foot above her bed, clutching herself as though afraid she'd fall apart. Her skin was glowing brightly, and she was screaming as if she was in agony. He ran over to her, and pulled her down on the bed, noting that she was drenched in sweat. She sobbed and was shaking, screaming all the while. McCoy shook her, calling to her. He called to her through the bond as well: _darlin', you're safe. I'm here. Darlin', you're safe, you're alright._

Still, she screamed and cried. The shaking intensified, and she struggled to draw breath. McCoy's heart raced, and he shook her hard.

" _NOVA!"_ McCoy shouted, both out loud and through the bond.

She inhaled sharply, and sat up suddenly, gasping for air. Her long black hair was plastered to her face, the glow was fading from her skin. The objects flying around the room fell to the floor with a clatter.

Panting as if she had run a mile, she looked at her shaking hands. They were smooth and clean; no traces of blood of any kind. She looked straight ahead and saw the dishevelment of her room. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and jumped, turning to face McCoy with wide eyes.

Nova could see the concern in those blue eyes, and her own eyes darted from his face to his abdomen. The nightmare was fading away, and she could see that he was not injured.

"Leonard," she panted, running her hands over her face. She could feel the tears that had fallen, mixed in with sweat, her hair sticking to her face. As she rubbed her eyes, she said, "Lights, 15 percent." The lights came on dimly. When she lowered her hands, she found him still staring intently at her. She attempted to block her emotions from the bond, but McCoy shook his head.

"Darlin'?" he said quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Nova felt tears form in her eyes at his warm touch, and her breathing hitched. He was alive and here with her.

" _Darlin'_ ," McCoy repeated, his eyes pained by her torment, "What is it? Are you alright?"

She took a shakey breath, "Of course, Leonard. I am…"

But she looked at him, drinking him in the same way she had done the last time this nightmare had happened. Despite all logic, she found herself afraid to blink and look away. Afraid that this may be some dream, and the other reality. He sat down beside her, watching her, waiting.

"I am…" her voice cracked as her mind raced. She could be a danger to him. And, despite all her promises, she may not be able to keep him safe. What if these dreams weren't dreams? She felt hot tears spill from her eyes, and her breathing was still coming in hitches, "I…"

And she broke. She began to sob uncontrollably, shaking all over. McCoy's eyes widened, horrified at her grief. She could feel his concern, and he pulled her to him. Immediately, her arms encircled him and he leaned back down onto the bed. Her entire body curved against his, and she felt one of his hands on the back of her head, the other stroking her back reassuringly.

McCoy couldn't believe how scared and hurt she was. Her grief was a hurricane, tearing through her mind, and McCoy could feel it. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. She was trembling from head to toe, and weeping openly. She cried out, and he held her tighter.

"Shh, darlin', shh. You're alright. It's alright," he said.

He felt her grip on him tighten, clutching him as if she might die if she let him go, and was overwhelmed by flashes of the nightmare. He saw the tunnels, the hulking figures, and he saw himself injured and dying. The images swirled inside his mind, and Nova shook harder, crying as if the world was ending. He continued to shush her, to rock her back and forth on the bed. Her anxiety was exceedingly high, and he tried to reassure her both physically and through the bond. Holding her close, he shifted her body so that her head rested directly over his heart. Taking one of the hands she had clutched around him, he loosened her grip and slid her palm under his shirt, exactly where the wound had been. Still he shushed her, but he took deep breaths between each comforting sound, trying to reassure her that he was here and very much alive.

She could feel herself being readjusted, but didn't care. When McCoy tried to move her hands, she struggled. But he forced her hand against his flesh. She ran her hand against his abdomen; smooth and undamaged skin. Her hands began to stop shaking, and she continued to rub her hand across his side, telling herself over and over that he was fine. He reassured her through the bond, telling her that she was safe on the _Enterprise_ , and he was right there with her. She noticed McCoy taking deep, even breaths. His heartbeat was loud in her ears, and she allowed herself to be submerged in that beautiful sound. Slowly, Nova's breathing began to match McCoy's, her hand still rubbing his side softly. The tears stopped flowing from her eyes, and Nova just lied there, listening to the sound of his gentle breathing and strong heartbeat. The entire time, the same phrase repeated over and over in her mind: _he is alive. He is alive. He is alive._

McCoy had stopped shushing her, and was stroking her hair while the other arm gripped her tightly to him. Gradually, her mental barriers fell, and their emotions were flowing back and forth from one mind to the other with ease. While she was still tense, she was not as panicked as she was before. She felt McCoy inhale deeply, before asking, "Are you alright?"

Taking a shuddering breath she responded, "I am…calmer."

"What happened?" he asked.

Nova shook her head, "I do not know. I was subjected to a…nightmare."

McCoy nodded, "The same one."

"No," she shook her head again, "This one was different. The places were different. The words were different. But the…" she swallowed, "the end results were the same."

"My death," he supplied, and she tightened her grip on him, "Hey, darlin', it's fine. I'm alright. You're alright. Everything's fine. It was only a nightmare."

She shook her head, "I fear that they are not. I fear that they may mean something."

"Nova, it was just a nightmare. Nightmares can't hurt you."

"Leonard, I have experienced more 'hurt' from a nightmare than anything else in my existence," she said harshly.

McCoy sat up, and she let go of him. She looked at him sincerely. He sighed.

"What I mean is that they can't physically hurt you," he said.

She shook her head, and got off the bed, pacing around the disheveled quarters, wringing her hands, "I can not explain why, but you are incorrect. I feel as if there is some truth within these nightmares. And this one was more …vivid. There was more detail. It started in sickbay, as before, but then we were in…caves? Tunnels? The floor and walls were patches of metal within dirt. Jim said something about capture and Narakans-"

"Narakans?" he asked, "I've never heard of Narakans."

"And I was able to prevent us from being killed by using an invisible force of some kind, and then forcing the Narakans back," she continued as if McCoy hadn't spoken, "In the previous nightmare, files flew off the desk without provocation. The following morning, I discovered my telekinetic abilities. What if my powers continue to evolve and grow?"

"If that happens, we'll deal with it," McCoy stood, watching her pace, "You can't just dread something every time you dream about it."

"They are not normal dreams, Leonard. I have had normal dreams about the _Enterprise_ , and the foods I have tried, and singing with Nyota while Spock plays the lyre. I cannot accept that this is a 'normal' nightmare."

"Every human has had recurring nightmares before. Ask anyone on this ship and they'll tell you," McCoy forced her to stop pacing, turning her so that she faced him, "First off, why would you be beamed down to a planet with a landing party? You aren't a Starfleet officer, so you have no reason to be down there. And second, we don't even know that the Narakans are real."

She sighed in frustration, looking up at him, "Please do not disregard this. Each time my powers grow, I am at risk for dying that much sooner. A form such as this one can only contain so much. You know that."

"Hey!" he gripped her shoulders firmly, "I don't wanna hear that kind of talk. We have already stated that you might not die, so quit talking like you are."

"If I take a sealed container filled with water and heat it until it boils, and there is no release, the container will explode. It is fact, not probability," she took a deep breath, looking at his chest as opposed to his eyes, finding it easier to not look at him, "I am not saying that I wish to die. Quite the opposite. But perhaps these nightmares mean something. Perhaps they foreshadow what is to come. Can you tell me that you know, with one hundred percent certainty, that this is not the case?"

McCoy opened his mouth, but his retort died on his lips. She nodded.

"Perhaps I will let Jim and Spock know of this nightmare," she looked up at him again.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I can't say that you aren't having premonitions. It's possible, considering how fast you seem to acquire new abilities. Maybe letting Jim and Spock know is a good idea."

Nova ran a hand through her hair, "Premonitions?"

"It's a strong feeling that something bad will happen, a concept of getting a hint about the future," he answered, "But it isn't common. We've encountered alien cultures in our travels that have believed in the concept of premonition."

"You have?" she asked sharply.

"Yes, but what does that matter? We're explorers. We've met many aliens races."

She began pacing again, her mind racing, "Do you remember what the Leader said? ' _When we make contact with a physical species such as yours, we take on their appearance. In that first moment of contact, we examine their memories, focusing on the beings they have encountered. Some can begin to develop abilities based on what kind of entities have been contacted._ ' Because any being we have encountered have obviously seen other planets, it is logical to conclude that those beings have encountered species with special abilities. That causes the power to become overwhelming in my kind once we have physical form. Do you see?"

"And because of that, it's probable that you will continue to develop different abilities," McCoy groaned, "As a starship of exploration, we encounter new life consistently. Some with very interesting abilities."

"Anyone telepathic or telekinetic?" she asked.

"Spock's telepathic, as you know. We've met telekinetic entities," he looks at her, and points, eyes widening, "We've met an empath!"

"An empath?"

"Yes! A being named Gem. She was empathic, completely. She was mute; she couldn't say a word. All she had to do was touch you, and she could convey her emotions and feel your own. That's the first thing you were able to do when you obtained physical form!"

"You are right!" she exclaimed, running her hand through her hair again, "Was she capable of anything else?"

"She had the ability to heal via touch. She was a full empath; could take your pain and your injuries as her own, and heal herself at great cost."

She stopped pacing, her eyes wide, "Great cost?"

"It drained her. Could have killed her," he said.

She nodded once. That was something to keep in mind. Her eyes ached and stung with tiredness. Softly, McCoy's mind brushed against hers, lending her some strength. She acknowledged it, and smiled.

"This has proved to be most enlightening. I shall have to speak to Jim and Spock tomorrow. But," she yawned softly, "I find myself weary."

"That's to be expected," he strode to her, "It's been an exhausting day. Would you like me to give you something to help you sleep?"

Shaking her head, she smiled again, "No. I do not require anything. Please, return to your quarters and rest. I am sure that you are still mentally fatigued from today's events, as well."

"Will you be alright?" he asked seriously.

There was a beat of silence as she looked up at him. Holding her breath, she placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning against his chest, and listened again to the steady sound of his heartbeat, and rhythmic breathing. She inhaled deeply, and exhaled softly. McCoy placed his hands on her arms, resting his head on hers. Nova turned to look up at him, and her eyes locked with his.

"Yes. I shall be alright."

"Alright," he murmured softly, "If you need anything, darlin', don't hesitate to call."

She nodded. His blue eyes bored into hers, and he leaned forward. Nova's heart began to race, thumping wildly in her chest. She held her breath as he pressed his forehead to her own, cupping her face in his hands. Holding perfectly still, she allowed his concern to wash over her, feeling his anxiety and found herself reassuring against it with her now calmed mind.

He nodded, pulling away from her, and letting his hands fall, "Good night, Nova."

"Good night," she said softly.

He walked toward her door, and as it slid open, she opened her mouth. McCoy turned, silhouetted against the brightness of the corridor.

"Thank you, Leonard," she said.

"You don't have to thank me, darlin'. As long as you're alright."

"Yes…Thank you, Leonard," repeated Nova.

He smiled, "You're welcome, Nova."

And he turned from her doorway, and headed out. Nova watched him go. Looking around the disheveled room, she sighed. There was no way she would clean up tonight. Decided instead to meditate for a while before returning to bed, she settled down, much calmer than she was before. Her mind drifted toward the bond, and she felt it pulsing with life. Satisfied, she blocked out everything, and began to meditate.

The next day, Nova awoke much later than she normally would. Her thoughts were jumbled and she felt groggy. In all honesty, Nova would have preferred to sleep the entire day away. For a being that hadn't needed sleep for centuries, she found it slightly amusing that she should actually crave it now. But it was nearly lunch time, and Scotty would be expecting her very soon. Reluctantly, she sat up, and began to pull on some suitable clothes.

Having dressed, she headed down to the mess hall, and grabbed a few things for her and Scotty to share. Then, she carried a tray full of goods to Engineering. She nodded to passing crewmen, smiling at them as she went. Before long, she found herself walking into Engineering.

"Scotty?" she called, smiling.

"Up here, lass," answered the Scotsman from Engineering's second level. Nova smiled, and began to levitate with the tray in hand upward. Once on the second level, she landed lightly with a smirk.

"You're getting better and better at that, lass. If I dinnae know any better, I'd say you always could fly," he winked.

Nova laughed, "You flatter me, Scotty. I brought lunch. Shall we continue our discussion about the procession of warp travel?"

"Absolutely!" he said, wiping his brow, "Just as soon as I finish fixing this power coupling in the Jeffries tube. Don't ya start without me!"

"I would not dream of it," she smiled, sitting cross legged on the floor, as Scotty disappeared into the tube.

"What's our heading, Mr. Chekov?" Kirk asked his helmsman.

"Bearing 115 mark 22, sir," said Chekov, "On direct course for Naraka."

"Mr. Spock, what do we know of Naraka?" asked Kirk.

The First Officer bent over his station as the computer fed him information, "Federation made contact two Standard years ago, shortly after the Narakans developed space travel and warp capability. It was decided that the Narakans were too barbaric a people to join the Federation at that time. We are to check on their progress and send a report to Starfleet of our findings. Note that the Romulans have shown an interest in the Narakans, and we are to be on alert for their presence."

"Noted. Mr. Chekov, how long until we attain standard orbit around Naraka?" Kirk queried.

"Approximately twenty-sewen minutes, sir," Chekov answered.

"Mr. Spock, do you have all the information we need on the Narakans?"

"Yes, Captain," said Spock, holding up a disk in his hands, "Ready to review the information at your convenience."

"No point in waiting. Let's head to the conference room, and-"

"Keptain!" Chekov shouted, "Romulan wessel de-cloaking starboard of us, sir, on opposite course from Naraka! They are changing course and heading for us!"

"Red alert," Kirk said, leaning forward in his chair, "Uhura, hail them."

"We are in neutral space, Captain," Spock reminded him.

"A little too close to our borders for my liking, Mr. Spock. Let's see what they're up to," Kirk said.

Uhura pressed a button on her console, and placed a hand over her ear piece, "Attention Romulan Vessel. This is the Federation Starship U.S.S _Enterprise_. Please state the nature of your presence."

There was a beat, then, "No response, Captain."

"Again," said Kirk.

"Romulan Vessel, this is the _Enterprise_ , do you read us? Please state the nature of your presence so close to Federation Space."

There was another beat, then, "Still no response."

"Shields up, Mr. Sulu," said Kirk.

"Shields up, Captain," Sulu confirmed.

"Open a channel, Uhura," Kirk said.

"Channel open, Captain."

"This Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_. You are very close to Federation territory. Acknowledge."

"Incoming message on visual, Captain," said Uhura.

"On screen," said the captain.

A rough looking Romulan appeared on the _Enterprise_ 's view screen, "Captain Kirk. I am Commander Kival."

"Commander Kival," Kirk acknowledged.

"Why such open hostility, Kirk? We have violated no laws," Kival said smoothly.

Kirk inclined his head, "True. I merely wished to take this opportunity to remind you of your position relative to Federation space."

Everyone on the bridge was tense. Sulu's hand hovered over the firing mechanisms.

"Of course, Kirk. And I need not remind you that this is neutral space. No claim by the Federation or the Romulan Empire. Yet."

Kival grinned, baring his teeth. Kirk clenched his own, maintaining eye contact with Kival.

"Captain, sensors picking up a Romulan war bird de-cloaking portside, powering their disruptors!" Spock shouted.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Kirk yelled.

The ship veered as the second Romulan vessel fired. The _Enterprise_ shook violently.

"Shields down 30%!" Sulu shouted.

"Return fire, Mr. Sulu!" Kirk ordered, pressing the comm button, "This is the captain. All hands, battle stations!"

Sulu fired, and struck the Romulan's shield. Kival's ship took the opportunity and fired on the _Enterprise_. The ship lurched again. The second Romulan vessel cloaked.

"Shields gone, Captain!" shouted Sulu.

"Fire photon torpedoes at Kival's ship!" Kirk commanded.

Sulu hastened to comply. Two photons, one right after the other, made contact with Kival's ship.

"Their shields are down, Captain," Spock confirmed.

Again, Kival's ship fired on the _Enterprise_. The _Enterprise_ lurched suddenly.

"Damage report coming in from Engineering! Several minor casualties, and they report someone trapped," Uhura informed Kirk, "Incoming transmission from Kival; audio only."

"Play it," Kirk said, scowling.

"Captain Kirk, please send our regards to the Narakans. No doubt they will have a few things to consider before deciding whom to ally themselves with," said Kival's voice, "This was a warning. We will be watching, Kirk."

"Warbird is cloaking, Captain!" Sulu said.

"Fire phasers!" said Kirk.

The _Enterprise_ returned fire, but hit nothing. Kirk slammed his hand down on the arm of his chair, "Damn!"

Down in Engineering, the crew had reacted immediately in the first attack. Scotty slid out of the Jeffries Tube and started barking orders to his crew. Nova watched him, getting to her feet.

"What can I do to help, Scotty?" she asked.

"You can get outta here, lass," Scotty said, eyes softening, "Get ta your quarters until this is all over."

"Scotty-"

"I don't want ya hurt, lass," he said. Climbing down the ladder so he was on the first level, he ran to the console, trying to compensate for the sudden rush of energy against the _Enterprise_. The ship lurched again, and Nova was thrown off the second level down to the first. She landed hard, the air leaving her lungs in a rush. A hand clutched to her chest, she gasped and sat up, quickly getting to her feet. There was chaos everywhere, men and women shouting facts and figures about the ship. Nova began to head for the door, but felt a prickly sensation running down her back. She turned and noticed one of the younger looking members of Engineering was standing alone by a console, "Engines are overheating, Mr. Scott! We have to give a little leeway!"

"Aye, lad! Do it!" shouted Scotty.

The young man reached above the console and began to press a series of buttons. Nova felt her stomach clench, and she reached out to the younger man. Something was going to happen. Something terrible, and that young man was going to be hurt. A split second later, the ship was hit a third time, and there was an explosion in Engineering. A part of the wall next to the young man had blown out, and the debris had pinned him beneath the console. The console had caught fire, the flames licking the floor very near to where the ensign lay. Nova started forward, but other crewman had already rushed to his aid. They all drew back, however, at the intense heat coming from the console. No one could get near enough to help the ensign. The metal pinning him down was starting to heat up, and he cried out for help. A woman in a red dress ran out into the corridor, shouting something about a fire extinguisher.

"I need a medical team down here, now!" Scotty shouted into the comm, "Hold on, Damon! We'll get ya out of there!"

Nova's eyes were wide, and she stared at the ensign, whose face was becoming flushed from the heat. She ran over to him, pushing past the engineering crew. She drew as close as she could. Sparks flew from the console and landed on her skin. They burned, but she paid no attention. The nightmare of the night before was still fresh in her mind. In it, she could shield from attack. Perhaps she could shield the ensign from getting badly burned. Focusing all of her energy, she closed her eyes and stepped toward Damon.

"Nova, no!" Scotty shouted.

She ignored him. She had to test her theory. It may be the only way to save the ensign. She felt as though something was covering the exterior of her body, an invisible something that would protect her. She held out a hand, and stuck it directly into the flames on the console. She felt the heat, but did not feel the pain of the burns. Pulling her hand back, she examined it. No damage. Nodding, she knelt down beside Damon, and placed a hand on his head. Slowly, she extended this shielding to his body. His cries became moans as the agony diminished. She could taste his fear.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Damon…Luke D-Damon," said Damon.

"I am called Nova. Please do not fear. I shall help you," she used her other hand to make the metal pinning the crewman levitate slightly. Her hands shook as she focused, no room for error. The metallic debris shifted off Damon, and she set it down a few feet away. Just then, the woman who had rushed out came back, holding something metallic in her hands. Running over, she shot it at the console, and a cooling mist emitted from it. The hand that had just released the debris was held up against the mist, blocking it from hitting Nova and Damon. Nova looked back over her shoulder at the young man, whose teeth clenched in pain. Once the woman had stopped spraying, a few crewman rushed forward and helped move Damon away from the console. Nova had dropped the shield and her hand. She followed the men, staggering slightly, and motioned for them to back away. Damon looked into her eyes, his green orbs laced with pain.

"It will be alright," she said softly, brushing his hair back, "You are young."

Too young, she thought to herself. She placed a hand over his shoulder where part of the explosion had burned him badly. The flesh was ripped and oozing, charred in some places. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her desire to help him. She heard all in the room gasp, and she opened her eyes. Her hands were glowing with a crystal light.

The same light as her nightmare.

She felt her own energy flow from her body to Damon's. The strain on her body caused her to shudder. He gasped softly, eyes wide. She shushed him softly, and pulled her hand back. The flesh had sewn itself shut. There were no black marks, and it seemed to be nothing more than a mild burn.

McCoy was heading toward Engineering, Christine hot on his heels, med kit in hand. What the hell had happened? One minute, he's running some experiments, the next the whole dang ship is rocking like a boat on the high seas. Immediately, he had reached into the back of his mind to feel the bond. Nova was startled, but she seemed to be alright. Then, Scotty had called for a med team. McCoy felt Nova's anxiety increase, and he sent a questioning feeling over the bond. She reassured him in return, but then he felt her energy being drained at a rapid rate. McCoy grit his teeth, and sped up. _What the hell are you doing, Nova?_

"Nova…" Scotty's voice was full of awe.

The room tilted, and she caught herself before she hit the floor. Scotty put a hand on her shoulder, holding her steady.

"Are you still in pain, Luke?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"Not like I was," he said, wincing a little, "You saved me."

She offered him a warm smile. The doors to Engineering opened and McCoy rushed in with Nurse Chapel close behind him.

"What in blazes-?" he asked, noting Nova and Damon , "What happened?"

"Luke has been injured, Leonard," Nova said, leaning into Scotty's hands.

"And you look like you've expended a lot of energy," said Christine, kneeling beside Nova as Scotty stepped aside, "Doctor, I'll give Nova the once over. You see to Ensign Damon."

McCoy glanced over at Nova, who nodded, and he kneeled beside Damon. Christine gripped Nova by the shoulders and guided her away from the crowd. Sitting her down in a chair, Christine pulled out a scanner, and it whirred as she ran it over Nova.

"What happened?" asked Christine.

"Luke was in trouble, and none of the crew could get to him. I surmised that I could stave off the flames and remove the rubble pinning him down," Nova said simply.

Christine raised an eyebrow, "And how did you know you could withstand the flames?"

"I dreamt about it," she answered.

Christine stopped scanning Nova and stared at her, "You dreamt about it?"

Nova nodded, "Last night, I had a nightmare. In it, I found I was able to produce an invisible shield, as well as heal wounds. The last nightmare I had, I found that I had telepathic abilities. The next morning, I found that I actually had those abilities."

Christine glanced at the scanner and her eyes widened, "Your heart is under strain. Do you feel alright?"

Nova nodded, "Yes. A little dizzy and weak, but I feel alright."

Christine pursed her lips, "All the same, I want you to come with us to sickbay. Just so we can run a few tests. Is that okay?"

"If you feel that it is necessary, Christine. I trust your judgment. I, myself, am not a doctor."

"Well, I'm not a doctor, either," said Christine.

"Yet," Nova replied smoothly.

Christine smiled at her. She turned to McCoy, "How's Damon?"

"He'll need some time under a flesh re-knitter. Other than that, he seems alright. Damn near miracle. From what he's describing he had well beyond third degree burns. Now, they're only minor," McCoy's blue eyes met Nova's universal ones, "And he says it's all thanks to you."

Nova felt McCoy's concern, and she soothed him mentally.

"Alright, let's get you both to sickbay. I'll call for a gurney for Damon," said McCoy, but Damon shook his head.

"I'm okay to walk, Doctor. Thank you," Damon sat up, wincing.

McCoy helped him to his feet, and Christine pulled Nova up to her. The four of them made their way to sickbay. All the while, McCoy could feel Nova's exhaustion, despite her efforts to block him out. He kept glancing at her, with her own words ringing in his head: _"_ _But perhaps these nightmares mean something. Perhaps they foreshadow what is to come. Can you tell me that you know, with one hundred percent certainty, that this is not the case?"_ And McCoy's heart fluttered with worry. What if Nova had been right? And why had Christine insisted on bringing her to sickbay when she seemed perfectly fine?


	11. Chapter 10: Deterioration

I am so sorry for the long delay. Life has been quite unkind to me these past months, and there are a lot of things going on that have put this on the backburner for now. I finally did manage to edit this, though if you find errors, please let me know. Thank you so much for sticking with me while I try to sort things out. I won't lie: it may be awhile before you see another update out of me. However, know that I haven't abandoned this fic. Nova's story is very dear to me, and I aim to see it through. We are definitely approaching the end. I would hazard a guess at maybe six more chapters at most, if I keep writing them at the length that I am. Again, thank you for your patience.

As always, ~~~~denotes POV change/passage of time

Nova kept her eyes on Damon. The ensign still looked rather pale as he lay on the biobed in sickbay. Nova was sitting on the biobed across from Damon, waiting to be examined. She had insisted that Damon be examined first, as he was the one with actual injuries. But Nova could feel Christine's watchful eye on her. In truth, her head was spinning, and her limbs were trembling. She had exerted too much energy, and she knew it. It was taking most of her disciplines to keep her emotions from overwhelming her. McCoy glanced at her, attempting to pass strength through the bond between them. She accepted it with a grateful smile. McCoy turned his attention back to Damon.

"Your shoulder seems to have taken the worst of the damage," McCoy said, studying what remained of the wound, "But I'd say an hour or so under the flesh-reknitter and you'll be good as new. I doubt there'll even be any scarring."

"I have Nova to thank for that," said Damon, offering her a wan smile. She returned it warmly, "You should have seen her, Doctor McCoy. There was this bright light; it radiated prisms like a crystal. It was amazing!"

"I'm sure it was. And I'm anxious to hear about it," said McCoy, looking to Nova. She saw the curiosity in his eyes, and felt his concern washing over her across the bond. The fatigue and weakness she felt was trickling across the bond, and Nova knew that McCoy was aware of it, despite her efforts to keep the worst of it from him, "Now, you sit there and hold still. Let the reknitter do its job."

Damon nodded, and turned weakly to Nova, "Thank you, again, for saving my life."

Nova smiled, "You are welcome, Luke."

She got to her feet, and walked over to the ensign. McCoy took a step toward her, his hand reaching out for her, but she held up a hand, shaking her head. She placed her hand against Damon's forehead, "Sleep now. You have been fighting against losing consciousness since we left Engineering."

Damon let his eyes close, but managed to say, "Get yourself examined" before passing out. She withdrew her hand, and swayed. McCoy gripped her shoulders, steadying her.

"Ensign Damon is right. You're gonna get yourself examined," McCoy said.

"She will," said a voice, "But she'll receive one from me."

Diane Galen stood in the doorway, a grin on her face. McCoy looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Is that so, Diane?" he drawled, "I think I can manage to give her the once over."

"And I'm sure you can, too. But you still have a patient to take care of. Set Damon up on the flesh reknitter and I'll see to Nova. Christine can assist me."

"But-" McCoy started to protest, but Nova spoke.

"It is alright, Leonard. You should care for Luke. I am sure Diane is more than capable."

"Besides, McCoy, I was supposed to relieve you from duty a while ago. Getting attacked by Romulans has a way of keeping us from adhering to a schedule. Once you finish with Damon, I'll be done with Nova, and you can give her the third degree and ask her if she's alright about a hundred times," Diane gave him a lopsided grin, "Does that sound about right, Christine?"

"I think it does. Nova?" Christine gave Nova a playful smile.

Nova looked from one to the other, "I believe asking once is sufficient, Christine. I do not believe Leonard has ever asked me about my health one hundred times."

Diane chuckled and Nova noted McCoy's face grow pink. She tilted her head sideways at Christine, who merely shook her head, grinning. Nova shrugged, and turned to McCoy. McCoy, still pink in the face, looked reluctant, but nodded. Nova felt his eyes on her as she followed Diane and Christine out of the recovery room. The two women led her into McCoy's office, and she stood in the middle of the room, the door sliding shut behind her. Diane pointed to the chair in front of the desk.

"Sit," she said without preamble. Nova obeyed. Diane took out a small pen light, and shined it in Nova's eyes, studying them, "Any dizziness, Nova?"

"Slightly," Nova nodded, "It is beginning to fade."

Diane nodded, "Pupils are a little sluggish. Any shortness of breath?"

Nova pursed her lips, "A little. I feel mostly weakened. As if I could sleep for days."

"That doesn't surprise me," Christine said, "You healed a very serious injury, Nova."

"Is that all your feel?" asked Diane.

Nova nodded, "I can only describe it as severe fatigue. I feel as though it is harder to…" Nova paused, unsure of how to continue, "There is a weight inside of me. As if I am carrying more than I was before. I cannot explain it."

Diane raised an eyebrow, "Interesting. Christine, can you pull out a medical scanner, and run it over her for possible internal damages?"

"You got it," said Christine as she pulled out a medical scanner and ran it over Nova. As the readings played across the screen, Christine bit her lip, looking grim, "Diane, look at these readings."

Diane leaned over, and there was a crease in her brow as she frowned at the scanner, "But that _can't_ be right. Pull up her previous scans on McCoy's computer. I want to compare these readings."

Nova watched as Christine complied. As Christine read through the information on the computer, her brow furrowed, "Damn it. What the hell is going on?"

Diane left Nova's side and walked over to the computer, and Nova watched as Diane's face became more and more dour.

"What is wrong?" asked Nova.

"It's your heart. And your vital organs. It's as if… as if you have aged fifty years. I can't explain it," Diane said, "Your last scan read similar to that of a perfectly healthy thirty year old humanoid. But these readings are similar to a humanoid in their eighties. And it looks at though you are developing heart disease."

Nova sat there, her mind racing. With the manifestation of new abilities, Nova knew that her physical form would likely suffer. She understood that her compact form was beginning to falter. Existing in solid form was finally beginning to destroy her.

"What kind of heart disease?" she asked, softly.

"Congenital Heart Disease. Which makes no sense. That is an old birth defect, completely correctable in our day an age. If you had this disease, it should have manifested upon your creation, and our scanners would have caught it. But you were in sickbay just yesterday, and there was no sign of this," Diane glared at the scanner, "I just can't understand it. There's no way we missed anything; McCoy's extremely thorough, especially concerning you."

Christine nodded, "There's no way Len missed this; this must have just developed."

"It is because of what I am. It is not your fault, nor the fault of anyone on board this ship," Nova looked at the two women, an ironic smile on her face, "Before I had physical form, I was pure energy, the energy of a few thousand years. Having all that energy be contained in such a small form is creating a strain. My kind cannot exist like this."

"Nova, are you saying that you'll die?" asked Christine, setting down the PADD and kneeling beside her.

"It does appear to be that way," Nova confirmed softly.

Diane cursed, "You're not exactly wrong about that. It's not just your heart. Your entire body is exhibiting similar symptoms. At this rate, your organs will begin to shut down within a month. McCoy knew about this?"

Nova swallowed, "To some extent. He knew of the potential for my demise, yet he is unaware that it has progressed this far. I, myself, am shocked at the little time I have."

Christine's eyes widened. Nova looked from one to the other. She felt her own heart sinking at this confirmation. She had wanted to believe McCoy, she had wanted to believe that he could save her. That she would at least have more time. Now, there was only one thing left to do: spare McCoy any unnecessary pain. At that thought, she felt McCoy's presence brush against the tendrils of their new bond. For a moment, warmth and comfort spread through her entire body, and she exhaled softly. She sent reassurance back through the bond.

"I'll confer with McCoy," Diane said, still scanning over his notes, "Him and I should be able to work out a way to prevent your body from failing, Nova."

"You will not," Nova stated simply.

Christine stood up, staring at Nova in disbelief, "Nova, Diane and McCoy could come up with a solution-"

"Christine, if Leonard finds out that my physical form is deteriorating, he will work non-stop to find a solution. And while I find that admirable," her eyes glowed softly, "I cannot allow that to happen. He will be dismayed if he is unsuccessful."

"But he will be _devastated_ if he finds out that he didn't even get the chance to try," Christine countered, "You've got to give him that chance, Nova. That way, if…" Christine put her hand on Nova's shoulder, and Nova could feel Christine's pain, "If the worst _does_ happen, he can say that he did everything he could."

Nova was quiet for a moment, then she spoke, "Even if he could say that, do you really believe that that thought will console him?"

Christine opened her mouth, then closed it. Nova thought of McCoy's father, how McCoy had worked to keep him alive for as long as he could, then decided that the humane thing to do would be to let him go, only to find out that a cure would be discovered days later. She closed her eyes, feeling his life force in her mind, brighter than the sun. He had to keep burning, keep going, even if she could not.

"Leonard cannot just focus on trying to find an impossible solution. He has a duty to this ship and this crew first. He is responsible for over four hundred lives. One should not take precedence over four hundred. I am sorry, but I will have to invoke the right of doctor-patient confidentiality," said Nova quietly, "You are not to tell Leonard what has been discovered. He will find out when I feel it is appropriate."

"Now wait a minute," said Diane, crossing her arms, "You can't do that!"

"I cannot keep it from him long; we share a bond," Nova stated. Christine's eyes widened. Nova continued, "But I want him to have a few more moments peace before he finds out the truth. The Leader's possession of me on my planet's surface no doubt sped the process of my deterioration. And I did seriously consider not returning to the _Enterprise_ , but Leonard convinced me otherwise. It was a great ordeal, what happened on the surface. Leonard has been through a lot in these past few days. I do not wish to add more strain. He must adjust. My decision to return was selfishly motivated. I returned to continue to live as I had been doing, knowing that it may cause pain. And I found myself unable to face the idea of never seeing Leonard again."

Diane unfolded her arms slowly. Christine put a hand on Nova's shoulder, "What do you mean, a bond?"

Nova bit her lip, "I am unsure whether Leonard wants that information divulged. I cannot say more on the matter. But all I ask for is time. Time to prepare him. Please."

Christine stared at Nova, her mouth open. Diane looked at Christine, and sighed in frustration, "Fine. We'll do it your way. But you need to tell him soon. For now, I'll treat you and set you up on a regimen. Okay?"

Nova smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Diane. I cannot tell you how much this means to me."

Diane still looked uneasy. Christine placed a hand on Nova's shoulder. Nova gripped it appreciatively, her own heart racing. Death was closing in faster than she anticipated. And she found that she was not ready to go.

McCoy watched the door to his office slide shut. He turned his attention back to Damon, who was unconscious. Having finished setting Damon up with the flesh re-knitter, McCoy turned to the comm and pressed a button, "McCoy to Kirk."

"Kirk here."

"Jim, what the hell was that about? Why are the Romulans attacking us?"

"It was meant as a warning. Uhura reported someone trapped in Engineering. Did you get to them in time, Bones?"

McCoy could hear the strain in Kirk's voice. Even though every captain had to deal with the potential loss of a crewman, Kirk always took it to heart.

"You can rest easy, Jim. Ensign Damon was trapped under a sheet of steel, but he made it out okay. Hell, better'n that."

"You're a miracle worker, Bones," Kirk praised.

McCoy shook his head, "Not me you need to thank, Jim. It's Nova. Without her, Damon would not be here now."

"Nova?" Kirk's voice took a serious tone, "What happened, Bones?"

"I still haven't gotten the whole story myself," McCoy said, glancing at his office door, "Galen is looking over her now."

"Galen? I thought for sure you'd want to-"

"Damon needed attention, more so than Nova did. Believe me, I was gonna examine her myself. Hell, I still might. Thought you would want to be down here to ask her what happened. I'm not exaggerating when I say if Nova hadn't been on the _Enterprise_ , Damon would have died."

"Alright, I'm heading down with Spock. Kirk out."

McCoy sighed, and began to pace sickbay. Tentatively, he reached for Nova through the bond. It took a moment, but he felt her respond with reassurance. He could feel how drained she was, and could feel her anxiety rise and fall. She continued to reassure him despite his persistence, and he withdrew. There was still a bright glow within him that he had come to associate with her presence. He wondered for a moment how he had existed without it before.

His mind was racing as he strode up and down sickbay. How was this new development going to affect Nova? He should have insisted on examining her. After all, he did have experience with her existence, more so than Galen did. Nova had been through a lot in the past twenty four hours: the possession on the planet, the new mental link between them, and the development of something new. Anxiety was laced through his chest, and he found himself glancing at the office door every few seconds. Luckily, he was distracted by the sickbay doors opening. Kirk and Spock strode toward him.

"Damon?" Kirk asked.

Bones motioned through the archway toward the biobeds, "Resting comfortably. I'm removing him from active duty for three days. He can return to light duty then."

Kirk strode over to the bed, leaving McCoy and Spock alone.

"Doctor, you mentioned to the Captain that Nova had assisted in Ensign Damon's recovery," Spock said.

"She didn't assist, Spock, she damn near fixed him up from what I understand. She-"

The doors to the office slid open, and the three women stepped out into sickbay. McCoy noted Galen's unease and Christine's concern. But his eyes fell on Nova, and she smiled brightly at him, "We did not mean to keep you waiting, Leonard."

Nova saw the look of relief that flooded through McCoy's eyes. He hurried toward her, stopping directly in front of her. She saw his hands twitch, as if to reach out for her, but instead he brought his hands behind his back, bouncing on the balls of his feet. She smiled softly at the endearing habit.

"How do you feel, darlin'?" McCoy said softly, bright blue eyes scanning over every inch of her face.

"I am as well as can be expected," she answered, "But I shall recover. I would like to rest soon, if that is all right."

"Nova!" Kirk had come back into the room, "Are you alright?"

"I am well, Captain," Nova said.

"Nova, what happened?" Kirk pressed, "McCoy said that Ensign Damon would be dead if it weren't for you. What went on in Engineering?"

Nova took a breath, and recounted the events that unfolded during the ship's attack. She described the glow that had come from her as she attempted to heal the ensign. As she described it, she indicated that she had had a nightmare that indicated the development of new powers. She did not describe McCoy's injuries, nor did she describe anything but her abilities in the nightmare. Nova could feel herself growing fatigued, and she tried to lean against the wall nonchalantly. McCoy did not miss the movement, and placed himself beside her. Unconsciously, she leaned into his support, feeling the warmth of his body. She shivered; she had not realized how cold she had become. Once she had finished speaking, she sighed tiredly.

"You dreamt about being able to heal?" asked Kirk.

Nova nodded.

"Have you had any other dreams like that?" Kirk persisted.

"Nightmares, Captain," Nova corrected, "I would not call them dreams."

"You appear to be having premonitions about your own development. Fascinating," said Spock, "You are meditating daily, correct?"

Nova nodded again, but stopped quickly. Her head was swimming. She swayed slightly. McCoy gripped her forearm and held her steady, trying to feed her strength through the bond. She smiled wearily. McCoy meant well, but he was no telepath. It was much easier for her to send support and protection through their bond than it was for him. Still, the effort was appreciated.

"Jim, I think that's enough. If you want more details of the incident, there are dozens of crewman who were in Engineering at the time. But she's exhausted," McCoy said firmly, "She needs to rest. She may have helped Damon, but it took a lot outta her. Give her some time."

Kirk nodded, "Of course, Bones. I've basically gotten all the information I needed. I'll be on the Bridge if you need me," he turned to Nova, "Rest up, okay? Take care of yourself."

Nova smiled at Kirk, "Of course. Thank you, Jim."

Spock's eyes were on Nova, "I do recommend attempting to meditate before any sort of sleep. An exhausted mind, undisciplined as yours is, can be a dangerous thing. If your abilities are, indeed, growing, you must take precautions."

"Spock, you can't think that she-" McCoy started to get riled up, but Nova placed a hand on his and shook her head.

"Mr. Spock is correct, Leonard. I cannot rest until I have meditated. You know that is true," she spoke softly, and Leonard was surprised at the flash of memory that played across his mind: one of Nova floating in her quarters, screaming as if her flesh were fire. He swallowed, and gazed at her. She nodded at him, squeezing his hand before addressing Spock, "Should I need assistance due to my weariness, am I correct in assuming that I may call upon you, Mr. Spock?"

Spock inclined his head, "Obviously."

She smiled warmly at the Vulcan, and inclined her head as well. Together, Kirk and Spock strode out of sickbay. Immediately, McCoy rounded on Nova.

"Alright, get into a biobed. You look dead on your feet," he barked at her.

"Leonard, is it necessary for me to remain in sickbay? Could I rest in my quarters instead?" asked Nova.

"I still haven't looked you over," McCoy reminded her, "I wanna examine you myself before clearing you for anything."

"I see no reason why she can't rest in her quarters, McCoy," Diane said.

Nova threw Diane a grateful look, but Diane was fixing her with a hard stare. When McCoy turned to look at her, Diane's features softened.

"I don't know, Diane. I think I'd feel better if I-"

"For the love of pete, Len," Christine said exasperatedly, "Don't you trust us? Nova is well enough to leave sickbay. There is nothing we can give her here that she cannot get in her quarters. We wouldn't discharge her if something was really wrong."

Nova could still feel McCoy's apprehension. She also could feel the worry emanating from Christine, and the anger ebbing from Diane. Her head spun again. She couldn't block people's emotions. Mediation was absolutely necessary for her to get her bearings. For that, she needed quiet and near solitude, two things she could not get in sickbay. McCoy felt a fraction of what she thought, and glanced at her, eyes scanning her face before conceding.

"Alright," McCoy said, "I'll take you to your quarters. I don't want you passing out on the way."

Shouldering a med kit, McCoy held out his arm to Nova. She took it thankfully, leaning against him heavily.

"You may as well stay gone, McCoy. Like I said, your shift ended. I'll take over from here," Diane said breezily.

"You're a jewel, Diane," McCoy grinned, "Thanks. I'll see ya later."

Nova was only mildly aware of the exchange between Diane and McCoy. Her vision had started to blur and her legs were beginning to tremble. McCoy's eyes snapped to her and she knew that her fatigue was emanating strongly over the bond. McCoy released her arm, and gripped her more firmly around the waist. Nova automatically weaved her arm behind his neck, leaning against him. He steered her out of sickbay and down the corridor. Once they were in the turbo lift, McCoy peered at Nova.

"You still with me, darlin'?" he asked quietly.

Nova closed her eyes, and nodded fractionally. She heard the doors of the turbo lift opening, and McCoy took a tentative step forward. Nova's knees gave way with a gasp, and McCoy tightened his grip on her, his other arm instinctively coming up to catch her. She inhaled a shakey breath, hands trembling.

"And Diane says you're alright?" McCoy muttered in disbelief. Nova couldn't talk; she opened her eyes and found McCoy's face inches from hers, the edges of his features blurred slightly, the light shining behind him giving him a heavenly glow. She grit her teeth and pulled herself up, planting her feet as firmly as she could. Her head was throbbing and her muscles ached. All she wanted to do was lie down. It was impossible for her to reassure McCoy in her condition. She attempted to offer him a smile, but it came out as a grimace. Her eyes closed again, she focused on trying to make the world stop spinning.

"To hell with it," McCoy said firmly, and swept Nova off her feet, carrying her bridal-style in his arms. There was no protest from Nova. The weight of her physical body seemed to be heavier than before. Nova leaned into his chest, hearing his heart beat beneath his tunic, feeling the warmth of his body so close to her shivering frame. She smiled, eyes still closed.

McCoy noted how willingly Nova had been swept off her feet. It worried him greatly. If someone as independent as her was accepting this sort of assistance, she must be in worse shape than he thought. McCoy considered taking her back to sickbay. But her head lolled against his chest, and he saw her delicate lips curve upward in a soft smile. No; this was the first time she had seemed relaxed since encountering her in engineering. Her walls weren't up, and her life force was flowing gently into his own, and then receding like waves on a beach. As he carried her to her quarters, he watched as her skin began to take on that same glow her eyes held. He noted that her body temperature was not normal; she felt colder.

"Nova," he called gently, "You can't go to sleep yet."

"Mmm," Nova replied.

They had reached her quarters. McCoy crossed the threshold, and set her down gently. He watched her shiver at the loss of his body heat.

"Darlin', you gotta meditate," he said, brushing her hair out of her face.

She opened her eyes, and tried to sit up, but collapsed back down almost at once. McCoy knew instantly that she was in no condition to meditate. Walking over to the computer, McCoy switched it on, and said, "McCoy to Spock."

Spock's face appeared on the screen, "Spock here."

"Spock, I need to you come down to Nova's quarters. There is no way she can meditate on her own- she can't even sit up," McCoy reported, "Normally, I'd say to hell with logic and let her sleep. But I've seen firsthand what lack of meditation does to her, and it isn't pleasant."

"Understood. Keep her conscious until I arrive. I shall report to you at once. Spock out."

McCoy turned back to the bed to find Nova had closed her eyes. He strode quickly over to her and shook her gently, "Nova, darlin', you gotta wake up. Ah know you're ti-ahed, but you need to wake up for me."

Opening her eyes seemed to take a great deal of effort. McCoy watched the glow in her skin fade as her eyes opened, finding itself back behind her eyes. She looked up at McCoy, and groaned softly.

"Talk to me," McCoy said softly, "Talk to me about anything. Anything that'll keep you awake."

"Leonard…" Nova mumbled, "I do not like this…feeling…"

"Ah know," Leonard helped her to sit up, though every doctor instinct was screaming at him to leave her be, "Spock is heading down. He is gonna help you, and then you can sleep, ah promise."

She nodded, rubbing her eyes, "Will Luke be alright?"

McCoy reached for his medical scanner, "'Course he will be. He'll be back on duty before you know it."

He made to scan her, but Nova's eyes glowed bright, and she grabbed his wrist, holding him back. McCoy raised an eyebrow.

"I do not need…to be scanned again…" Nova said thickly.

He looked at her quizzically.

Nova was struggling to stay conscious. But the minute she saw the medical scanner, she had reacted on instinct. McCoy's concern washed through her like a physical caress. She shook her head, and directed his scanner away from her. He began to protest, and she leaned in close to his face. Faintly, she registered the quickening of his pulse in his wrist. Dropping his wrist, she let her face hit the nape of his neck, the warmth from his skin comforting her. She found herself focusing her attention on McCoy's heartbeat. Instead of the steady and strong beats she normally heard, there was rapid chaos: _badump-badump-badumpbadumpbadumpbadump!_ Emotions were running wild through McCoy's consciousness, but she didn't have enough energy to grasp them. But there was one that she recognized immediately: concern. She reassured him weakly, letting herself live in the link between them. There was another voice, another presence inside the room with them. But Nova paid no attention. Even when she was pulled away from McCoy, she could still hear the beat of his heart, now slowing down to its normal pace. She giggled. What a funny thing hearts were. Vaguely, she registered fingertips touching her face. And Spock's presence filled her mind. She did not bother to converse with him. It was as if he was cleaning up her muddled mind, organizing her emotions and thoughts, sealing them up with a tight lid. Her mind was peaceful, and the only things she was aware of was the beating heart of Leonard McCoy, and the light that was his life force filling her up. She sighed and drifted into complete unconsciousness.

McCoy let out the breath he had been holding as the Vulcan withdrew his hand. Nova began to fall backward, and McCoy made to catch her. To the doctor's surprise, Spock caught Nova, and lowered her gently to the bed, one hand on her back, the other behind her neck to support her head. Nova was unconscious before Spock could lay her down, a soft smile on her lips. Her skin had once again adopted that soft glow. McCoy had worked with Spock long enough to see that the Vulcan hovered a fraction of a second longer than was necessary, his critical eyes scanning Nova over for damage. McCoy smirked slightly; so Nova had left an impression on even the pointed eared science officer.

"She will sleep for a day, at least," Spock informed McCoy, drawing away from Nova, "I have contained her emotions to the best of my abilities. I do not wish to impose myself more than necessary. I am not a Vulcan healer."

"She'll be alright?" McCoy asked.

Spock nodded, "She shall recover."

"Thanks, Spock," McCoy said gratefully. He sat on Nova's bed, and tried to casually brush against her hand. Her body temperature was returning to normal. He felt his jaw tighten, and he swallowed, cursing himself silently. Spock had said she would be alright. Why was he getting angry?

' _Because you couldn't help her at all. And had Spock not been here, she probably would have had restless sleep_ ,' he thought to himself. Damnit.

"Doctor."

McCoy looked up at Spock, who had just risen from Nova's bedside, "Her mind was muddled but your presence was clear. It is illogical to feel inadequate in these matters. It is not unexpected, considering the lack of expertise in both of you. Nova is aware of how much you are willing to do to protect a patient. You are almost completely psi-null. She sees no fault in you or your abilities."

McCoy looked back at Nova, her breathing deep and even, and said, "Why, Mr. Spock, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you're trying to make me feel better. Sympathy, if I'm not mistaken."

"Once again, Doctor, you let your emotions cloud your observations," Spock clasped his hands behind his back, "I am merely speaking logically. It is not logical for a doctor of your standards to question your own abilities simply because you do not know how to treat a telepathic alien being you have no knowledge of."

"Thanks, Spock."

"One does not thank logic, Doctor McCoy. Nevertheless, I believe 'You're welcome' is the correct response."

McCoy rolled his eyes with a snort, but gave Spock a poignant look. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Should Nova fall into distress, do not hesitate to contact me," Spock said, "I shall be on the bridge."

He left, leaving McCoy alone with Nova. McCoy chuckled softly to himself, and directed his attention back to the unconscious woman. Her skin glowed softly. McCoy found himself reaching out to brush her hair out of her face, then trailed his hand slowly across her cheek. Nova hummed contentedly, and leaned into the touch. McCoy felt his own heart skip a beat. God, she was beautiful. McCoy thought back to just moments before when Nova had leaned into him and he could have sworn that she was going to…

He shook his head. No. It wasn't like that. Nova was a friend. True, he had grown remarkably close to her in such a short span of time. But she didn't understand human culture. There is no way she could feel…and, yet, despite knowing that, McCoy found himself holding his breath whenever they touched. A word, a look, a smile; all of these things could make McCoy feel as if he was walking on air.

' _Hell, McCoy_ ,' he thought, ' _You may as well admit it to yourself. You really_ are _falling for her._ '

But how could he not? She mesmerized him. He wanted to know everything about her. McCoy was falling for her, and he was falling hard. It was easy to lie to himself before the bond between them. Easy to scoff at his staff, and roll his eyes at any implications of feelings. Then, the bond introduced something new. A completely new way of existing. He didn't know how he survived before without her presence. That scared the living hell out of him. But their bond had felt so right, so natural. He was wondering how he existed before her presence in his mind. He was wondering how he existed before she ignited his very soul.

McCoy bent his head over her, gazing at Nova. He cupped her face gently with one hand, and leaned down toward her. He registered a pleasing scent that seem to come from Nova's skin; immediately he thought back to his boyhood days in Georgia where the scent of the Cherokee Rose would fill the air, tingeing the air with a clove-like aroma that McCoy found intoxicating to this day. Nova's lips parted slightly in a soft sigh that made McCoy freeze. He shook his head. What was he thinking? He inhaled deeply, and pressed his forehead to hers, just as she had done to him down on the planet's surface.

He couldn't afford to get mixed up in his own emotions. If her growth in power was any indication, he knew that he was running out of time. Letting her die was not an option. McCoy would find a way to save her. Her life had just begun, and he would not see it snuffed out so easily. In his life, he seemed to always be just too late. Not this time. This time, he would succeed. Nova wouldn't just slip away from him. He'd die before he let it happen.

He pulled back from her, letting his hand slide off her face. Leaving her to rest was the best thing he could do for her. And, while she was resting, he would be researching ways to save Nova. McCoy left Nova alone.

And Nova slept on, dreaming of nothing but that which brought her comfort. McCoy: his warm skin, his soft drawl, his subtle smile, and his beating heart.


End file.
